


My sweet baby

by Ftapia



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, Sex, True Love, no idea how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 44,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ftapia/pseuds/Ftapia
Summary: Timmy is tired of always coming second in Armie’s life, however things could change once Armie notices he’s not the only man who is crazy about Timmy.  Other men may be willing to give him everything he deserves if Armie doesn’t  get the courage to do it himself (specially a sexy Canadian director who is infatuated with him).





	1. Chapter 1

There he was, standing awkwardly, staring anxiously at his phone. Timmy just wanted to know where he stood with Armie, he didn't know anymore and it was killing him. 

_ —  _ _ No pressure _ .

Timmy told him once. He loved him so much that he even thought he could wait, he would wait as long as it took, even forever. It didn't seem to matter at the time he said it. They had managed to get together, even if it was only for a night or two. There was always a way, But things were different. lately something had changed and Timmy didn’t know what it was.

_ — _ _ I'm sorry. _ — Armie said over the phone  — _ I know I had promised to be there, but I'm not gonna be able to make it. I'm so sorry. _

Timmy was devastated, but overall he was tired of Armie making promises and then breaking them.

He thought it wouldn´t affect him that much, specially since his career started to go so incredibly well. He started to get all this attention from people. He was truly very happy and yet there was always something than made him sad, some sort of void in his stomach; an absence. _I should be so happy, right?_ He questioned himself, things seemed to be going so well for him, and yet he couldn't enjoy life to the fullest. There was always something missing, more accurately, someone.

_—_ _Please say something_ —Armie begged, but Timmy was unable to speak. He was so deeply hurt.

 _—_ _I'll make it up to you, I promise_ —Armie said.

_ — _ _ No, forget it  _ _ — _ Timmy answered bitterly. 

_ — _ _ I have to go now. _

And he just hung up. 

_ It doesn't matter. It is not a big deal. _ Timmy kept repeating to himself, knowing too well it mattered too much.  _ I´m going to enjoy myself tonight anyway _ . It had been two months already since the last time they had been together. The truth was that Timmy missed him too much. It hurt him really badly no to be with him that night.

_ — _ _ You are sad. _

Pauline said as soon as she saw him. She suspected the reason. 

_ — _ _ I'm sorry _ . 

She hugged him. Timmy felt tears coming to his eyes. 

_ — _ _ I can't do this right now _ . Timmy said as he wiped his tears away with his sleeve. 

_ — _ _ I have to get ready for the premiere. _

He smiled bitterly. She kissed him.

_—_ _Thank you for coming with me_ _—_ He added

_ — _ _ Are you kidding me? I wouldn't have missed it for the world _ .

She loved him so much, she didn't like to see him like that. But she knew it all along, she knew this was how it would end. She knew it from the first time Timmy talked about him. it was during a visit she made at the  _ Call me your name  _ set _. _ He seemed quite agitated that night when he brought up the subject.

_—_ _What is it Tim?_ _You are making me nervous_ _—_ She told him that night.

_ — _ _ Alright, alright... Remember what I told you once, about a guy in my literature class? _

_ — _ _ Fuck yeah! The cute boy that made you realized you also like men  _ _ — _ _ She said clearly excited. _

_ — _ _ Yeah, that one. Well it turned out that it was not an isolated event. _

_ — _ _ What?... Ohh... So you met a guy!  _ _ — _ Pauline was so enthusiastic about it.

_ — _ _ Yes, yes, but before you start going all crazy let me tell you, it's complicated Pauline, very complicated actually. _

_ — _ _ Ok? May I ask why? _

_ — _ _ Well, where do I even begin? First he's straight, well, I think, i’m not sure. And also he might be a little bit married. _

_ — _ _ Oh shit! Well, it's not a crime to like somebody who is married. _

_ — _ _ Well it might be a little more than just that. I mean I think I'm more like crazy about the guy.  _

_ — _ _ Oh! Ok, then it's more like a crush, right? _

_ — _ _ Yeah but… it’s not that simple. _

_—_ _Well nothing have happened between you two, so? I don’t see any problem_ _—_ Timmy remained in silence as Pauline opened her eyes really wide.

_ — _ _ Timmy, you little shit! _

_ — _ _ I told you it wasn't simple. Listen he's my co-star, and he... I don't know, we have made out, a lot, actually, like when we rehearse and also during filming, we have kissed, many times, but I mean, not Iike pretend kisses, but like real kisses, like when you see the stars and all that.  _ _ — _ Timmy was clearly distressed about the subject.

_ — _ _ Oh shit Timmy! _

_ — _ _ The first time it happened Luca knew. It was when we were rehearsing just the three of us. We hadn't even started shooting yet. Can you believe it? I think when Luca noticed what was really going on during that rehearsal he just left, I mean, he left as we were making out on the grass! Can you believe that? He just left! We didn't even noticed when he left. We were kissing for a while and then we looked up and he just wasn't there anymore, and of course I was mortified, but Armie didn't care much, he was so nonchalant about it. I wanted to die and he just told me to relax, like nothing had happened, and, well I did it, I didn't worry too much. But then as shooting started things happened between us and… by now Pauline, I think everybody knows.  _

_ — _ _ Oh shit! Timmy! _

_ — _ _ The truth is we haven’t been like careful at all, about hiding it. Like sometimes we are kissing during a scene, and Luca says cut, and we really just don’t care and keep on going, and I know that is like so unprofessional. Fuck! Pauline I think I’m never getting another acting job after this. _

_ — _ _ Oh, Timmy I don't know where to begin with all this!  _

_ — _ _ Pauline, I don’t know what got into me, seriously, I know it’s crazy. And really the problem here is that… I love him... Oh shit!... I love him! _

it was as if the realization of that fact really hit him hard as he mentioned the words.

_ — _ _ Ok, calm down Timmy. You cannot love him, it's too soon to talk about love. _

But it wasn't. Timmy was so in love with Armie, he had never felt like that about anyone in his life. 

_ — _ _ Timmy I’m sorry to say this, but to me, it seems like you are just going to end up getting yourself hurt really badly.  _ _ — _ She told him. Pauline remembered that conversation pretty well, and she had the impression she’d been right all along.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a great night.The premiere went great. Timmy almost forgot about Armie. _Almost_ , he thought. He took pictures with the fans, they were so nice, they hugged him and told him beautiful things, exactly what he needed to hear at the time. They made him feel really special, and loved. They gave him the most amazing gifts. He got so many socks, he couldn't believe it!

The truth was that he wanted so much to forget about Armie, he got carried away by all the loved he received. He felt so utterly blessed. He was happy again. Everything was fine, at least for one night.

Almost at the end of the evening as he was walking toward his car with Pauline, a group of fans approached him. They were so noisy and crazy. They made him smile. And there was this flirtatious boy that caught his attention right away. He was so cute actually. He reminded him of himself a couple of years back. so shy but also bold in a way. The boy was nervous about talking to Tim, but that didn't stop him from flirting. Timmy liked him. He was so sweet and shy and yet he had found the courage to give Timmy that audacious look that made him shiver.

They took a picture together. As Timmy felt the boy's arm on his back he already perceived electricity flowing through his body. So he held the boy's hand tenderly. That little gesture made the boy so incredibly happy. Timmy was happy as well. It was Just a little thing, nothing to worry about, and yet it meant so much for the boy. Such a small thing made that boy so happy. Timmy felt so appreciated, he didn't care that the picture would most likely end up online. He knew Brian would go crazy if the picture came out though. They had discussed many times how important it was for his career that people see him as a straight man. The truth was that Timmy didn't believe it was that important, but he agreed to follow Brian’s advice. He knew better, after all he had a lot of experience in the industry, something Timmy lacked. But Timmy didn't care that much about what people thought, however he did care a lot about his career, as for him to actually go along with the whole straight man facade.

If it was up to him, Timmy would had told the world how much he loved Armie back in the days when they were doing press together, which in a way, he did, they both did it in interviews and through little but significant details, they did confess their love to each other in front of the world and that made him feel so content.

 _—_ _You like the boy_ _—_ Pauline said giggling.

 _—_ _He is cute_ _—_ Tim said as they got in the car. He felt good, finally he was having some fun. It was all good, but then his phone rang and he got all sad again. It was Armie, of course. The previous year they had managed to be secretly together. They were in love, or at least that was what Timmy thought, but that night he was doubting it all. He didn't pick up the phone. They had been planning to spend that night together, it was supposed to be a very special night for them, but Armie cancelled, just like that, just as he had done some other times before. Maybe Armie didn't feel the same way he used to, things had changed, time had passed, maybe Armie didn't love him anymore, and maybe it was for the best, Timmy was thinking. It was very clear for him that Armie didn't want to hurt his kids. He said it a million times when they were together, maybe that was it. He didn’t know.

Maybe they we're just not meant to be together. At times it seemed so hard, there was always something getting in their way; Elizabeth, their careers, their schedules, the distance, and of course Armie's indecisive mind, which was really the hardest obstacle to overcome of all. There were so many things against them, and Timmy had been ready to fight them all, but not anymore, not that night, not since he started to suspect that Armie's feelings had changed. The phone rang again. He turn it off. Maybe it was for the best, he thought. Then he got a text message.

_Babe, please pick up. I'm sorry. I know I let you down and it kills me. Please. Let me talk to you._

Timmy read the message early the next morning, and as he did so he felt the urge to talk to Armie, but after some thinking he realized that nothing would really change if he called him. _It's just a message._ He thought. _It doesn't mean anything. Facts are the ones that count_. And unfortunately they were not on his side this time.

He also had a message from Brian. He was mad. The picture with the boy was all over the internet. It happened faster that Timmy had anticipated. Brian went crazy as expected. _It isn’t that bad._ Timmy thought, actually he was kind of amused by the whole thing. He just held someone’s hand. He didn't kill anybody. It was ridiculous.

Armie didn't sleep well. The fact that he couldn't talk to Timmy the previous night made him really anxious. He knew he broke his heart, but he thought they could talk it out, maybe even set another date. But Timmy’s negative was so categorical that it made Armie feel so unease. He was getting tired of not having Timmy by his side, he was getting tired of it all. Maybe it was time to finally do what he had really wanted to do from the beginning, just be with him and be done with the rest. He grabbed his phone ready to try to talk to him again, but then he checked his notifications. There were so many pictures of Timmy's premiere. He looked so good in that floral suit. He was so bold. He admired him for having the courage of wearing whatever he wanted to, Armie knew he couldn't have worn something like that himself, he wasn't half as confident as Timmy. He looked amazing. People were crazy about him, girls were screaming, boys were screaming, in that moment it hit him so hard the realization that Timmy, his Timmy was actually turning into a big star. He felt a lump in his throat with the thought that all that fame could easily take Timmy away from him. He could so easily lose him to someone else, someone gorgeous, and famous, and specially someone who wouldn't hide his feelings for him as he had been doing for two years. Armie knew he had nothing to offer him, not even a real relationship. And then, just as he was having all those feelings, he saw the infamous picture. There he was, smiling as he hold a boy's hand. _Fuck!_ He knew it was just a picture with a fan, nothing else, and yet, fuck! It made him feel so... jealous and angry. He felt he wanted to punch someone’s face, perhaps that beautiful boy's, and just like that, as he looked at the photograph he could see all his fears crystallized right there in front of his eyes.

There were so many guys out there, all crazy about his Timmy, good looking guys, single and ready to give him what he couldn’t. He felt miserable. He wrote a text and sent it without giving it so much thought.

_So you did have a good time after all._

Armie sent Timmy the message together with the picture. He didn’t know why he did it, it was wrong and he knew it, he didn’t have the right to be angry this time, but he was so bitter about it. He didn't want anybody else to hold Timmy's hand. It was his hand to hold, only it wasn’t.

He tried to analyze why he was so angry about the picture, clearly that boy was only a fan, nothing more, But he could see it in Timmy's eyes, he liked the boy, he could tell because he had seen that look on his eyes before, while they were filming, when Timmy looked at him. It was as if that boy took away something that had belonged exclusively to him.

Timmy read the message as he got it. He got really angry about it.

 _You gotta be kidding me. Such an asshole_. He thought, but deep inside he knew Armie was right to feel jealous, Timmy was attracted to the boy and Armie could see it. When it came to emotions, there was not a single thing Timmy could hide from him.

He didn't reply, he wasn't in the mood for an argument. He didn't like being angry at Armie, and things seemed pretty bad already as they were. Maybe whatever they had going on during the last two years was actually coming to an end. Timmy felt devastated, and lonely. He wished he could go back to his fans, and forget about the rest.

If only he could go back in time actually, he craved for Crema pretty badly, but he knew it was all gone. There were no more sweet kisses, and unexpected rehearsals in the middle of the night. As painful as it was for him to admit, Crema was long gone, and apparently, no matter how hard he wished for it, it was not coming back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

That night he got another phone call from Armie. He saw his phone rang, but he didn't feel like talking to him. He was drained. 

_ Please Timmy, pick up. _ Armie begged. But there was no answer. He was restless as the time passed. He knew he had really hurt him, he needed so badly to talk to him to make things right again. Was that even possible? Armie knew how selfish he was at times. He cared for Timmy so much and yet, he was causing him so much pain.

The next day some photos were released from a photoshoot Timmy had for a magazine a couple of months back. He didn’t see the final pictures when they were taken but he could tell they would turn out a bit different. The photographer was so excited during the photoshoot, as if he was discovering something. When Timmy saw them that morning he was pleasantly surprised. They were so good actually, he was happy with them, he got this sexy vibe. He couldn't help it but to think how much Armie would like them, he knew him that much as to know he would go crazy about them. It was a bittersweet feeling. People seemed to be receiving the pictures so well on internet. It was clear they were different from other pictures, they were more sexual and raw. He was glad somebody could capture that part of him as well.

Those pictures made him feel hell sexy. He smiled. He checked his phone, He had many messages, but just a couple he really wanted to read. The first one was Armie's.

_ You look amazing in those pictures. I hope I can talk to you soon. I just wanted to tell you that I miss you so much. _

Timmy couldn't hide a smile. The other message was from Pauline.

_ Hey Timmy, have you checked this out??? OMG!!! I'm dying!!! _

There was a link in there, Timmy was curious enough to check it right away. It was from Twitter. The magazine published the pictures on its official account and there was a comment that caught his attention. He recognized the name right away. It was a very important director, his name was Xavier, he was Canadian, very young and impressively talented. He won his first award at Cannes when he was just 19, he was 24, and he was a respected director in the industry. Xavier had just commented on one of his pictures as a regular fan would do. 

_ Screaming _ He had written. Just one word, Timmy thought, it was just one simple word, apparently it was all that it took for Timmy to be out of his fucking mind already. He felt so flattered by that comment and yet so intimidated. 

Xavier was openly gay and so unconflicted about it. He was one of the people who were changing the world,  _ one movie at a time _ , Timmy thought. He would be so glad to meet him, it would be incredible. So he didn't think a lot about it and he just wrote a direct Message thinking that Xavier would probably won't even read it, and he did it anyway. He wrote the message knowing that it would get lost between a thousand other messages that Xavier would never read, but he took the chance.

_ T: So flattered by your comment. Thanks a lot. I admire your work so much, hope we can meet sometime _ . 

He wrote. Just the fact that Xavier had written the comment had already made his day. He was feeling happy already, he didn’t really needed an answer. So he was more than shocked when he noticed Xavier had actually replied just a minute after.

_ X:I would love to. I didn't think you send DM _ . 

Screaming. Now the word would fit Timmy’s state of mind perfectly.

_ T: I don't actually, but this seemed like the time to do it. So… _

Timmy wrote back.

X:  _ I must feel honored then. I loved your movie by the way (cmbyn) I have to say, your acting made quite an impression on me.  _

T:  _ OMG! Sorry I'm trying not to explode right now. _

X:  _ Oh, you are cute as hell, as if you hadn't almost won an oscar from it. So the rumors are true and you are a sweet guy. _

T: Look who's talking Mr. Cannes winner at 19. No, I truly respect your work. Really. 

X:  _ Since we admire each other so much, maybe we can arrange something. Maybe we can meet sometime. _

T:  _ OMG! I would love to.  _

X:  _ Our people should get in touch then. _

T:  _ Or maybe we can just exchange numbers, the old fashion way. It might simplify things. _

_ T: Or not. If you don't feel like it. Probably they should manage these things, right? Sorry. _

Timmy’s face was burning. How did he manage to keep being that awkward even when sending messages. He was mortified. 

X:  _ XD you ARE adorable. Let’s exchange numbers then _ .

X:  _ Those pictures are hot.I don't mean to be creepy. _

T:  _ Not creepy at all. Thank you, I'm really flattered, and I’m also really bad at taking compliments _ . 

X:  _ Freaking adorable! Keep in touch then.  _

T: _ Sure, I will. It was nice chatting with you. _

X:  _ ;D anytime. _

T: 😁

X:I _ really mean it. I hope we can chat some other time.  _

T:  _ I would love to. _

As the conversación ended Timmy had to tell someone so he just called Pauline immediately..

_—_ _I don't believe you!! You are such a whore, OMG! This is huge!_ _—_ Pauline said, she was being so loud, she was clearly excited. 

_ — _ _ I hope Armie doesn't get jealous or anything like it _ _ —  _ She said. There was silence. 

_ — _ _ Oh, so you haven't talk to him _ _ —  _ She said concerned.

_ — _ _ No, I haven't. I'm so tired of his shit. Maybe this whole thing was not the best idea. _

_ — _ _ Well I don't want to be that person but I told you _ _ —  _ She did. She never really liked their arrangement, from her point of view, there was really nothing for his little brother there.

_ — _ _ I know you did. I just thought I could manage, I thought it could work. Now I think this was a huge mistake. I still love him, but it hurts so much not to be around him. And every time we make plans,I know he might not be able to make it. I'm starting to think, he might not feel the same way about me as he did before. Or I don't know, maybe he never really did. _

_ — _ _ Oh Timmy. I think you need to talk to him, even if it’s just to end it. _

_ — _ _ I know. It's just that I'm not thrilled to have that conversation. _

That evening as Timmy was having dinner with his parents his phone rang again. It seemed like the time to finally take the call. So he excused himself from the table as he walked to the hall.

_ — _ _ Hey. _

_ — _ _ Hi, I thought you were never going to answer the phone _ _ —  _ Armie said.

_ — _ _ I'm sorry, it just wasn't a good time. _

_ — _ _ I see... Listen I know you are mad at me. I should have been there for you. I'm so sorry. _

_ — _ _ Yeah it's alright.... I survived. _

_ — _ _ I might be going to New York next week. Could I see you? Will you be there? _ _ —  _ Armie asked expectantly.

_ — _ _ I don't know. _

_ — _ _ Come on. I really miss you.  _

_ — _ _ Yeah... but you come to New York, you see me and then what? That doesn't change anything really.. That doesn't change the fact that... you are not really in my life _ _ —  _ Timmy said bitterly. There was silence 

_ — _ _ Listen I hate to tell you this over the phone... _ _ —  _ Armie’s heart froze suddenly _.  _

_ — _ _...lately it seems that I'm never going to see you. I know I said that it didn't matter to me that we could not be together all the time, and that I understood that your schedule was difficult, I said all those things, and I really meant them when I said them. _

_ — _ _ Timmy, please stop. Don’t do this! _ _ —  _ Armie’s voice was breaking painfully. 

_ — _ _ I know I said I would love you till the end of times and I do, I love you and I will keep on loving you, no matter what, that I know. And also... I know and understand how committed you are to your family and career. And I know the love that I feel for you is of another kind _ _ —  _ Timmy’s voice was visibly affected by his words.

_ — _ _ I wasn't asking for anything back then in Crema and I'm still not doing it now. But It's just been so hard for me lately. I've needed you so much, I'm sorry. It's so hard for me, I know I'm being selfish but I don't think I can do this anymore. Don't get me wrong. I still love you so much, and I always will, but at this point, all this is just too much for me, maybe it's better if we just...  _

_ — _ _ Timmy please don’t do this babe. _

_ — _ _ I love you, and every word I’ve said I meant it. It would always be you, always babe, but I think deep inside myself I'm always hoping for more, and it kills me _ _ —  _ Armie remained Silence, he was unable to speak.

_ — _ _ I know I will regret telling you all this in the morning, that's why I had to do it now. Before I change my mind. I'm sorry if I'm letting you down somehow, I'm just so sorry. _ _ —  _ Timmy was openly crying at this point.

_ — _ _ Please don't apologize. This was never fair to you. Shit! I never meant to hurt you like that. I'm sorry... Listen I understand what you are saying, and I respect it. Just please let me talk to you one last time... I'll be in new York next week. There is this thing at the Met. I think you are attending too, aren't you?  _

_ — _ _ Yes I am.  _

_ — _ _ Maybe I can see you there, and I don’t know maybe later we could get some drinks or something?  _

_ — _ _ I don't know Armie.  _

_ — _ _ Or maybe not. Just let me talk to you. I need to see you, please. I’ll respect your decision, I promise you. _

_ — _ _ Perhaps you are not the best at keeping your promises. _ _ —  _ Timmy said bitterly.

_ — _ _ Fair enough. Listen If you want to talk to me, I'll be there, ok? No pressure.  _

_ — _ _ Alright _

_ —T _ _ immy, I'm so sorry I couldn't give you what you really deserve.  _

_ — _ _ It's okay, it's not like you lied to me or anything like that.  _

As soon as the phone call ended Armie felt devastated. He had lost him, or at least that little part of him that he thought belonged to him, was no longer his. They lived in that fairy tale, and it was all sadly coming to an end. It hurt more than he thought it would. His fears were coming true. He felt so stupid, how had he dared to imagine that someone like Timmy could have belonged to him?


	4. Chapter 4

Armie couldn’t sleep that night, he was restless. He started remembering their time in Crema, specifically that time that Timmy came clean to him, while _rehearsing_ one night. They rehearsed a kissing scene, and of course they got carried away, as usual. They made out for a long time, before Timmy decided to take a break and finally bring up the subject.

 _—_ _May I say something?_ _—_ He asked.

 _—_ _Of course, you don't even need to ask._

 _—_ _I… we… listen I don't even know if it is something you wanna talk about…_

 _—_ _Oh you mean… us?_ _—_ Armie asked expectantly _._

 _—_ _Yeah that's what I mean._

 _—_ _Well I agree it's time to talk about it. so, let's talk then. Should I start or…?_ _—_ Timmy got a little anxious

 _—_ _I'll do it. It was my idea so. Listen, I like you… I like this, you and me, I really like it, probably more than I should._

 _—_ _More than you should?_ _—_ Armie repeated.

 _—_ _Well yeah, I might be young, and all that but I'm not naive…_

 _—_ _You are not naive. I know that._

 _—_ _I know you have like this impressive career and all that, and I'm just a boy, I know this could not possibly go any further. We just got carried away, with the filming and all, and the kissing and the love scenes, and Luca, of course._

 _—_ _Yeah Luca_ _—_ Armie replied knowing how fundamental Luca was for all that to happen. Then Armie got incredibly quiet, as Timmy kept talking.

 _—_ _So I guess I just wanted you to know that, this is fine, whatever it is, and that I understand, and that we are fine, and that I know how things are..._ _—_ _He finally said, at that point Timmy seemed to be struggling for words so badly._

 _—_ _How things are?_ _—_ Armie repeated slowly.

 _—_ _Is that really what you wanted to say, at all?_ _—_ Armie asked in disbelief

 _—_ _No, not really, it wasn’t, I'm not really good with words sometimes_ _—_ Timmy said clearly distressed. They both laughed nervously. Armie smiled tenderly, he softly took Timmy's face with his hands and kissed him. Maybe talking wasn’t even necessary at all, Timmy thought. They made out again, this time both their bodies burning in desire, but it was not just the heat of the passion that drove them, there was some warmth and undeniable feeling growing wildly among them.

 _—_ _I think I'm falling for you_ _—_ Timmy said boldly, without thinking. Armie stopped for a minute and looked into Timmy’s eyes.

 _—_ _Sorry, i shouldn't have said that, I’m so stupid_ _—_ Timmy said anxiously, Armie was static, deep into his own thoughts. What was that feeling he was having? he was wondering. He smiled widely as he recognized it, It was relief, perhaps because he was already head over hills for this boy. The realization of his feelings stroke him sturdily.

 _—_ _Don’t say that, you are not stupid Timmy, you are the most amazing person, I’ve ever met._

And just like that Timmy knew it was mutual, whatever was going on between them, they were both experiencing it equally. Armie didn’t need to say it, Timmy could tell just by looking into his eyes, which, he was sure, were already giving him the most affectionate look he had never received before.

It really was a blessed summer for them, so full of love and unspoken promises. They made love for the first time that night, they freed every instinct they still had restrained. Nothing was left for later, it was all there; adoration, love, lust, and everything in between.

_—_ _I love you_ _—_ Timmy said in the heat of passion, as he felt Armie going deep into his body for the first time. Nonetheless the circumstances he truly meant the words he said.

 _—_ _I love you too_ _—_ Armie replied, he meant it too, as he went really slow into Timmy’s body, he was feeling an incredibly warm and welcoming sensation overflowing his senses.

 _—_ _Am I hurting you?_ He asked as he stared deeply into Timmy’s eyes with the most devoted look. He truly didn’t want to miss any gesture, any sound coming from that beautiful creature.

 _—_ _Just go slow please_ _—_ Timmy said. Armie knew he would, he would be so careful and tender, he wanted Timmy to feel love, and pleasure, he didn't want to cause him any pain.

_—Of course baby. Oh! Baby! You are doing so well! you are so good to me baby!_

Armie was in awe, submerged into the amazing sensations he was having. He started moving gently. He was in paradise, he was sure, it had to be paradise. That beautiful boy beneath him, receiving him seductively and with such fondness. Armie knew he belonged there, that had to be the only place in the universe that was really meant for him.

 _—Beautiful Timmy—_ he whispered, as he gave soft kisses on Timy’s face. There was nothing Armie wanted more in the world than giving and giving more every time. Their bodies were connected as one, sending signals to one another through an unusual and alluring bond.

 _—_ _Timmy, you are incredible, all of you, boy, I'm so lucky to have you like this._

Timmy closed his eyes, his body little by little got used to Armie’s, while he was kissing him

 _—_ _Are you ok baby? please talk to me._

 _—_ _I’m OK Armie, you can move a bit faster now_.

Amie started slow and gradually increased the intensity of his movements. Timmy bit his lip gracefully.

 _—_ _Oh Timmy, you are amazing!_

 _—_ _Armie, you are so good to me. This feels so good. Don’t stop please!_

 _—_ _Ohh you are beautiful… so beautiful, you are taking me so well._

 _—_ _Please Armie, a little faster, please—_ Timmy begged gasping, as he started getting an unusual sensation growing intensibly.

 _—_ _Yes baby, yes, whatever you want._

It was heaven, it had to be, Armie was convinced.

 _—_ _I’m yours now Armie._

Just as Timmy said those words Armie felt an electrifying sensation all over his body.

 _—_ _Timmy, say it again… please_

 _—_ _I’m yours._

 _—_ _You are mine Timmy, only mine._

 _—_ _Only yours baby._

 _—_ _Mine... mine... mine..._ _—_ Armie kept repeating softly as he was making sweet love to Timmy. He felt it, Timmy was truly his, he possessed him as he had never possessed another human being before in his life. He didn’t even know such a feeling existed, owning someone so deeply like that, was a novelty for him. He possessed him, all of him, that beautiful face, that gracious smile, and that perfect body, all of it belonged to him in the most pure and unexpected form.

 _—_ _Mine... Mine... Mine..._

This angel was only for him to take, and kiss and love relentlessly. He was in heaven, he was sure, unbelievable wonders have been revealed to him, only to him. Now he was the holder of such divine secrets. That boy’s body was the carrier of the most sublime miracles. Sensations overflowed him, his body seemed unable to contain such growing stream. He came profusely. Timmy felt the warm of Armies fluids inside him, as his ardent and wet lips kissed him lusciously. Timmy came a minute after pouring his seed all over Armie’s torso.

They were united, bonded, nothing to hide, no secrets to keep, it was all there, love in its purest form.

_—I want to stay like this forever Armie._

_— Forever—_ Armie replied, and just like that it was as if they were making the most sacred promise to each other.

They tangled their bodies tight, nothing could have separate them at that moment, the closeness of their bodies, the pace of their breathing and the beat of their hearts, were such extraordinary revelations. They needed to touch each other’s skin.

Armie sank his nose on Timmy’s hair and the smell was intoxicating. His angel, his little angel was soon sleeping warmily in his arms, in his bed, where he so perfectly belonged.

Timmy slept easily in his arms, he thought he had never had a most soothing night sleep.

Armie remembered it all and it seemed so far away. He knew he wanted so many things in life. He knew his family was very important for him, his career as well, but Timmy, he was sure, belonged into a very different category, he was so fundamental for him. How could Armie possibly get over him one day? It just didn't seem possible. Armie’s universe was suddenly torn as he faced his devastating reality. There was nothing left, nothing more to expect, only broken promises, and sad memories of the kisses they once shared.


	5. Chapter 5

The event at the Met turn out to be a huge thing. Timmy was actually excited to go. Although he didn't want to admit that it had something to do with the fact that he would see Armie there. Just as he was getting ready to get in the car he got a text message.

_ Xavier: Hey Timmy, I heard you will be at the Met tonight. Guess what? I'll be there too, maybe we can get some drinks later, if you are free. _

Timmy replied right away. 

_ T:Wow great news, I hope it isn’t crazy in there and we can actually have a conversation at some point. _

X:  _ Well if it's hard then we can always go somewhere else. A friend of mine is having a small group of friends for dinner. You can always join us. If you feel like it. _

T: _ I'd love to, but a friend is attending the event as well and he wanted to catch up. So maybe I won't be able to. I'm Sorry 😥 _

X:  _ Don't worry, other time will be. I'll stop by to say hi. I hope your friend doesn't mind. _

T:  _ No of course not, that'll be great. I see you there. _

Timmy would have loved to go with Xavier to have dinner, and get to know him a little better. But the truth was that Timmy was really looking forward seeing Armie. He just missed him too much. He couldn't deny it anymore. He was starting to think that breaking up with him was not the best idea.

The evening went by really well, as usual. Timmy looked amazing. Just as he was chatting with Kelly, a girl from his staff, he overheard someone mention Armie's name. 

_ — _ _ I got confirmation, he's definitely not coming _ _ —  _ Someone said.

_ No, it isn’t true. He said he would be here, he promised. This isn’t possible. This isn’t happening.  _ Timmy felt a huge void opening wide deep in his stomach.

_ — _ _ Do you want me to get you something? _ _ —  _ Kelly asked, of course she could see the disappointment on his face.

_ — _ N _ o, I'm ok. I just… when do you think It would be ok for me to leave? I think I'm feeling a little bit sick _ _ —  _ He asked while doing his best to pretend he wasn’t shaking.

_ — _ _ Timmy it's just starting _ _ —  _ Kelly said.

_ — _ _ I know but. _ .. could you get me out of here please?

His pleading sounded helpless. Kelly looked at him comfortingly.

_ — _ _ Ok, let me see what I can do _ _ —  _ She knew what had just happened, Timmy realized, of course it wasn't hard at all to put things together and figure out. And then someone approached him

_ — _ _ Hey Timmy! _ _ —  _ It was Xavier. He came so friendly and confident, with a huge smile on his face.

_ — _ _ H _ i _ —  _ Timmy replied trying no to look so overwhelmed. 

_ — _ _ You look great! It's great to finally meet you. _

_ — _ _ Same, you look good too _ _ —  _ Timmy got a little shy, he was clearly intimidated by Xavier

_ — _ _ So how's everything going? _

_ — _ _ It's great, you know, lots of projects coming, some of them quite interesting actually. _

_ — _ _ I'd love to hear all about them. I hope I'm not keeping you from your friend... _ _ —  _ Timmy's expression turn a little sorrowful.

_ — _ _ No actually he... didn't come.  _ He bit his lip uncomfortably. 

_ — _ _ Oh I'm sorry to hear that.. I think. _

_ — _ _ You think?  _

_ — _ _ Well, I'm sorry because clearly you are upset about it and I don't want to be an insensitive douchebag. On the other hand however I might get to talk to you a little bit longer, since you are… free. Of course I understand, if you have to take care of things... _

_ — _ _ Sorry to interrupt _ _ —  _ Kelly got back  _ — _ _ I just talk to some people, you are free to go _ _ —  _ She smiled.

_ — _ _ Actually. _ .. _ —  _ Timmy said _ —  _ _ I think I'm going to stay a little longer, if that's ok. What's the rush right? _ _ —  _ Kelly turn to see Xavier and smiled. 

_ — _ _ Of course sweety, stay as long as you want _ _ —  _ She actually gave him a condescendent look and disappeared right away.

_ — _ Act _ ually I really wanted to meet you. I really admire your work. So impressive _

_ — _ _ Thanks, than means a lot, man _ . _ — Timmy said. _

The night went by quite smooth. They actually hit it off. Timmy even decided to join Xavier and his friends for dinner, and surprisingly he ended up having the best time. Xavier's friends were very unique, so unrestrained about everything. They didn't care much about the industry. Eventhough they were all somehow involved in it. Timmy laughed a lot in their company. It was a night he didn't want to forget. Just as it was coming to and end and almost everybody had left he was staring at his phone when Xavier came back from the bathroom.

_—_ _So he didn't call did he?_ _—_ He asked

_ — _ _ What... sorry? _

_ — _ _ Your friend, I mean, the one that didn't show up tonight. _

_ — _ _ Ohhh no, that's nothing important really, I'm sure something got in the way. It doesn't matter, really. _

_ — _ _ Oh yeah? I've have some of those friends too. It sucks though. Here... have a beer. Let’s drink to your friend, that asshole _ _ —  _ They both bursted laughing.

_ — _ _ Yeah, that asshole _ _ —  _ _ Timmy replied. _ Finn, one of Xavier’s friends approached and embrace them friendly.

_ — _ _ Why don't you just kiss Timmy? You obviously want to _ _ — Finn said looking straight at Xavier. _

_ — _ _ Excuse my friend he has no manners _ _ —  _ Xavier Said. 

_ — _ _ Yeah, why don't you? _ _ —  _ Timmy asked boldly, his face all blushed, and his voice shaky. Xavier turned to see him in total disbelief.

_ — _ _ Oh my God! Did you just…? Yes, you just did that _ _ —  _ Timmy was immediately regretting his words. 

_ — _ _ No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, i was just joking _ _ —  _ Finn was amused contemplating the scene. 

_ — _ _ Oh my god!, he IS so cute!! If you don't kiss him I will _ _ —  _ Finn said _. _ Timmy felt his face was about to explode.

_ — _ _ Get away from him _ _ —  _ Xavier said possessively, as he looked at Timmy and blinked an eye. 

_ — _ _ Don’t get me wrong, I would love to kiss him, but there is a minor inconvenience _ _ —  _ Xavier said.

_ — _ _ What is that? _ _ —  _ Finn asked.

_ — _ _ He's got a friend _ .

_ — _ _ Ohhh! I see, a friend! _

_ — _ _ You know me, I always respect friendship _ _ —  _ Xavier said. 

There was something very sexy about the way Xavier said those things, but Timmy just couldn't tell what it was. There was something very sexy about the way he interacted with his friends, actually there was something very sexy about him, period. The way he moved, how he spoke, everything about him was quite charming. Timmy felt curious, he thought that he actually might want to be kissed by Xavier. He wished he could just forget about this inconvenience that Xavier mentioned, just for a night, at least.

_ — _ _ I don't think he cares that much about this friend anymore _ _ —  _ Finn said  _ — _ _ After all, he just flirted with you. I saw the whole thing. _

_ — _ _ He's got a point _ _ —  _ Timmy said, his face all blushed. Xavier was shocked and amused at the same time.

_ — _ _ Kid you really need to behave, unless you really want to get me going _ _ —  _ Xavier said as he stared seductively into Timmy's eyes.

Timmy’s face was all flushed. He didn't know what got into him. It wasn't like him to flirt like that especially to a man that attractive and interesting. Probably it was the atmosphere of the place. They were all so friendly, Tim could tell they were long time friends, not just acquaintances.They really cared for each other in a very peculiar way, as if the had gone to hard times together. He felt the love flowing in all directions as if they were family. He really enjoyed being there. Hollywood got this vibe of superficiality around his parties and premieres that he really hated, those guys friendship came as an interesting novelty to him. He was really enjoying himself.

_ — _ _ Please Tim, marry me _ _ —  _ Finn said looking directly to him. Xavier was laughing.

_ — _ _ I know right? _ _ — _ Xavier Told Finn  _ — _ _ Totally husband material right here. _

_ — _ _ To be honest I don’t know if I'd marry you Finn. You barely know me, and already proposing. It got me thinking _ _ —  _ Tim Said.

_ — _ _ He is a whore, if that's what you are wondering. We all know that, and we learnt to love him anyway. But whoever marries him should also know it _ _ —  _ Xavier said severely  _ — _ _ I think he should write it on his resume or something. _

_ — _ _ Well now it’s been clarified that I don’t stand a chance with you _ _ —  _ Finn told Tim.

_ — _ _ Shut up! I could totally love you! Actually I think I already do _ _ — Tim said. _

_ — _ _ Don't say that, Finn cannot identify sarcasm. You are never gonna get rid of him now.  _ They were laughing. It was quite late. Timmy knew he had to go at a certain point, but he didn't want to. He was feeling so well he didn't want the night to end just yet. Then he got a phone call. Timmy stared at his phone doubtfully.

_ — _ _ Aren't you gonna get that? _ _ —  _ Xavier asked him _ —  _ _ Maybe you should, actually he could have had a good reason to miss the event _ _ —  _ Xavier was smoking nervously as he said that.

Timmy thought it could be true. It was 2:00 am. If he was calling at this time maybe something had happened, so he went to the hall. 

_ — _ _ Hello _

_ — _ _ Hi Timmy, I thought you were not going to answer _ _ — Armie said. _

_ — _ _ Well I did. So why did you call? _ _ —  _ Timmy immediately noticed something unusual in Armie's voice. He was drunk.

_ — _ _ I just need to tell you, that I'm so sorry. _

_ — _ _ Yeah I've heard that a bunch of times already. Anything new? _ _ — Timmy was still hurt. _

_ — _ _ Timmy, Elizabeth got really angry. She threatened me with talking the kids away from me and making a huge scandall out of this. Go to the press and make up really crazy shit about me. I really thought it was for the best to stay. You should have seen her, you wouldn't had recognized her at all.  _

_ —Oh! I’m sorry about that!  _ _ Good that you stayed then, but why was she making all that fuss? I mean you were just going to an event, what’s wrong with that? _

_ —She knew the only reason I wanted to go was to be with you Timmy. _

_ — Oh!... Then it was better for you to stay, I guess. I  _ _ Hope things get better for you, I really do, if not right away, eventually. Is that all you wanted to say?  _

_ — _ _ I'm really sorry Tim. I know, I know, you already told me how you felt. _

_ — _ _ That's right. Good you remember. Well it’s late, and I have to go, so… bye. _ _ —  _ Tim hung up. He didn’t wait for Armie’s answer, he felt a lump in his throat. He was about to cry. Xavier was standing next to him.

_ — _ _ Would it be so terribly stupid to ask you right now if everything is ok? _ _ —  _ Timmy was so upset, that he felt he couldn’t hold it anymore but instead of bursting crying, he started laughing so hard, he thought he was not going to be able to stop. Xavier was laughing to.

_ — _ _ Yeah, I think it would be very stupid _ _ —  _ Timmy was still laughing, but he couldn't stop the couple of tears running down his cheeks.

_ — _ _ I'm sorry. I'm an idiot _ _ —  _ Timmy got a melancholic grimace.

_ — _ _ No you are not. Somebody broke your heart. We all have been there, more than once actually. That’s life _ .

_ — _ _ Xavier, do you believe in happy endings? I’ve got the feeling that you don’t. _

_ — _ _ No, don't get me wrong. I do, I believe so much in love, love is everything, but sometimes we are just not ready for it. _

_ — _ _ Am I not ready for love? is that what you are saying? _

_ — _ _ I don't know, are you? _

_ — _ _ Maybe not, I don’t know. I really love your friends though. _

_ — _ _ Really? Even if they propose to you? _ _ —  _ Timmy smiled graciously.

_ — _ _ Specially when they propose _ _ —  _ They both started laughing _ — _ _ Finn is actually very sweet _ _ —  _ Timmy said.

_ —Are you into him? _

_ —No, he is not my type. _

_ — _ _ Then my plan seems to be working perfectly. _

_ — _ _ You have a plan? _

_ — _ _ Who do you take me for? Of course I do. First you fall head over hills for my friends, and then, since it's me who invites you over, you will have to put up with me, whenever you want to see them, so whenever you are around I will work my charm on you, and that way you might start to like me a little bit. _

_ — _ _ I already like you, you know?  _

_ — _ No, you don't, no the way I want you to like me, but you will. So be patient about it.

_ —Maybe I like you that way already. _

Timmy leaned close to Xavier’s lips seductively, looking for a kiss.

_ — _ _ Timmy, what are you doing? are you trying to kill me? Jesus! _ _ —  _ Xavier whispered gently. Timmy’s lips were so close to his they were almost touching.

_ — _ _ Timmy, do you know how much I crave for those pink and soft lips of yours? I think I'm going to faint now _ _ — _ Timmy licked his lips invitingly.

_ — _ _ Or you could just kiss me _ _ —  _ Timmy said softly. Xavier look at Timmy’s lips astonishingly.

_ — _ _ I could _ _ — he said taking a deep breath, and trying his best to control himself —  _ _ but then it would mean nothing to you _ _ — Xavier said getting some distance from Timmy—  _ _ I would be nothing more than a one night stand to you, revenge sex... I know nobody said anything about sex, but a man can dream. It would be just a rebound and sad kiss, and I want to be more than that to you Timmy _ _ —  _ He said as he placed a sweet kiss on Timmy's cheek tenderly.

_ — _ _ What's wrong with a one night stand? _ _ — _ Timmy asked.

_ — _ _ The part of the one night only.  _

_ — _ _ Well that’s up to us, we could change that part, you know? _

_ — _ _ Once you know how bad I'm in bed, you wouldn't want anything to do with me. _

_ — _ _ I'm sure you are not bad at all _ _ — _ Timmy said boldly

_ — _ _ Oh! you are wondering already! I made you curious! That's good... Timmy if you let me, I'm going to kiss the hell out of you one day, but not tonight.  _

_ — _ _ Is it because I'm drunk? _

_ — _ _ Yes, because we are both drunk, and because you are hurt. That make the best lovers though! Wait, why am I doing this? Oh yeah, I just remembered your friend. You probably will go back to him anyway, you know, and I'll be just a sad mistake you would like to forget. And I don't play that role very well. _

_ — _ _ So you are just looking after yourself then? _

_ — You got me!  _ _ What a selfish prick, right?  _

Timmy smiled as Xavier gave a final kiss on his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

In the way back home, Timmy opened the car window at the back seat and he laid back. He wanted to feel the cold wind hitting his face, so refreshing. As he was going home he was thinking about Xavier, his friends... Armie. 

Timmy knew at that point in his life he had everything he could ask for. He felt very lucky. He didn't want to be hateful or resentful. And then as he was feeling the wind on his face, his memories took him back to sweet Crema, he was there again on its wet streets, walking under the moonlight, next to Armie, stealing a kiss in the middle of the night.

_ — _ _ You shouldn't do that _ _ — _ Armie said as their lips broke apart _ —  _ _ Unless you are willing to let me kiss you all night long _ _ —  _ He started kissing Timmy’s neck passionately. Crema was paradise to them, they could walk in the middle of the night and kiss without hiding.

The first night they spent together was amazing. Timmy felt loved in every cell of his body, He made sure he touched every inch of Armie's skin as well. Nothing he had experienced came near to what he felt that night. It was his first time with a man, and it was the first time he had allowed himself to feel that amount of love flowing throw his body. The next day he felt so alive, as if he had been dead forever.

_ — _ _ You look different _ _ —  _ Luca said in the morning, as he looked at him, then Armie walk in the room and it was as if he understood why. He went straight to hug them and kiss their cheeks. 

_ — _ _ You both look beautiful this morning _ _ — _ He said.

Timmy loved that Luca was such an non conventional director who allowed himself to kiss his actors whenever he had the impulse to do it. 

As Luca left the room. Armie approached Timmy and started kissing him. 

_ — _ _ Why do you ever have to be apart from me?  _

_ — _ _ Well for instance sometimes I have to pee. _

_ — _ _ Couldn't you do that having me attached to your back? I could watch, you know? _

_ — _ _ Pervert.  _

Timmy felt the love again, as if just the memory of Crema brought it back to him.

Armie, his beautiful man, of course Timmy loved him intensively. He knew he love him without boundaries, he even felt that Armie was there with him riding in that car, that he had never left his side, that crema was alive, forever. He rose from his seat just in time to see the sunrise. Tears were falling from his eyes.

_ — _ _ It's a hell of a show! _ _ — _ The driver said.

_ — _ _ It is Indeed _ _ — _ Timmy replied, with beauty in his eyes.

The following night he called Armie.

_ — _ _ Hey, how are you? _

_ —Hey…  _ _ I'm fine. I'm sorry I called you last night, I was very drunk. _

_ — _ _ Yeah I could tell. So how are things with Elizabeth? _

_ — _ _ Well she calmed down a bit, so I think better. _

_ — _ _ Good to know. Listen I'm really sorry that you are going through all that shit right now, and I'm sorry the way I have been acting lately, as a resentful lover, or something.  _

_ — _ _ I understand that you feel like that sometimes. I make promises that I cannot keep. _

_ — _ _ Armie, do you remember Crema, that first night we spent together? _

There was silence, as if just hearing about it took Armie back in time _. _

_ — _ _ I don't think I could ever forget it. That night... it was a beautiful night.  _

_ — _ _ Babe, that night was one of a kind! Now I can see that I might have had hope back then, I hoped that we would end up together one day. Maybe that’s why I've been acting so bitter lately.  _

_ — _ _ Back then we both had hope. _

_ — _ _ Now I know that things between us are incredibly hard. This is what it is, and we cannot fight it _ _ —  _ Timmy felt heavy teardrops running down his face.

_ — _ _ But for me it's always gonna be you. I love you Armand, and I always will. Maybe in another life things would be different, but in this one at least I know there is nothing more to expect.  _

_ — _ _ Timmy this sound so much like a goodbye.  _

_ — _ _ It's not. I swear. I still wanna be a part of your life if you let me, I wanna know about you, and your family, I wanna see you when we happen to be in the same city, I want you to call me whenever you need me. I love you Armie, I just know this is not the time for us. _

_ — _ _ I love you too Timmy. I'm sorry I hurt you.  _

_ — _ _ Don't apologize, you gave me more love that I ever had.  _

_ — _ _ Babe, this still feels like goodbye _ _ —  _ Timmy knew in a way it was _.  _

_ — _ _ I know, but I'm gonna stick around, you'll see. I really hope you mend things with Elizabeth. I'm sure that’s what you need to do. So, I think I’m gonna go now. I love you, just remember that, ok? even If I don't say it, you know it. _

As they hung up Timmy felt good, finally in peace with himself, as if finally closing a door.

Tim got a message from Xavier the next morning.

_ X: Hey sexy!  _

_ T: Hi handsome! How are you? _

_ X: Getting ready to fly to Canadá, we’ll be boarding any minute now. _

_ T: Wait... what?? You are leaving so soon? I thought I would see you before you left. 😑  _

_ X: Sorry I had some crazy days, but I'll be back in the states in less than a month I promise. Does that sound good to you?  _

_ T: It does! Alright then, have a good flight. _

_ X: Thanks! So have you talked you your friend? _

_ Y: Yeah I did, it’s alright now. We talked, he's going through crazy shit right now. but I really hope he finds his way, you know? _

_ X: So you broke up? _

_ T: Well we were never really a couple, but maybe in a way we did break up. _

_ X: Oh I'm sorry to hear that! 😑 _

_ T: No you are not. _

_ X: What? What gave me away? Was my emoticon not sad enough? _

_ T: There are more convincing ones actually _

_ X: How crazy is your schedule gonna be next month. _

_ T: Well I'll be filming, but I'm gonna be in the country. So it shouldn't be that hard to arrange something, if you are around. _

_ X: Let's do that. I regret not kissing you that night, you know? _

_ T: you do? _

_ X: I was dying to, it was pretty difficult to hold myself back. I’m sure next time I won’t have as much control. _

_ T: What if I'm not a good kisser? _

_ X: What? With those lips of yours? Nice try mister!  _

_ T:I have perfectly normal lips. What are you talking about? _

_ X: Yeah, pretty normal, just with an extra dose of tenderness and deliciousness. Don't get me going on that. I'm already picturing them!  _

_ T:OMG keep it PG-13 sir! _

_ X: Of course, you think I’m a pervert? Well I am, but I wouldn't bring you into that, or I would, but not without your consent. _

_ T:OMG isn't too early for this conversation? I haven't even had coffee yet. _

_ X: What? You haven't? Why didn't you say something? Are you also a virgin? _

_ T: I'm not, so relax.  _

_ X: Hey I have to go now, but promise you’ll think of me a little, alright? _

_ T: Ok, I promise. _

_ X: It doesn’t even have to be good things. Just don't forget about me, Ok? _

_ T: I won't, don't worry. You are not easy to forget. _


	7. Chapter 7

Armie was laying lazy on bed as he checked his phone. There was a picture of Timmy in the event he missed. He looked so good. He wished we had been there, but not just as any other actor, but with him, taking pictures together, hanging out, as they used to when they were doing press for their movie. As he was looking at the pictures Elizabeth walked into the room. She saw what he was looking at, even if Armie tried to put his phone away.

 _—_ _He did looked good_ _—_ She said _—_ _He's getting this androgynous look everybody seem to like. I like him. It's been a while since I last talk to him._

Armie kept quiet, he didn't know where the conversation was going, but Elizabeth seemed a little melancholic. Tim and Elizabeth were in friendly terms back then in Crema, not too friendly, but not too distant either.

 _—_ _If I call him, do you think he would talk to me?_

 _—_ _I think he would, although I don’t see why you would want to talk to him._

When they started shooting the movie Elizabeth knew that something had happened between them, she didn't need to know details, but she knew it was intense, as to make Armie question deep aspects of his life and sexuality.

Putting aside that fact, she liked Tim, he was so friendly and warm. It was hard for her to admit it.

 _—_ _Maybe I'll call him one day_ _—_ she said _._

Timmy and Xavier were getting used to sent messages to each other everyday. They seemed to enjoy each other pleasantries so much. Timmy was watching TV one night as he got a phone call from Xavier.

 _—_ _Hey sexy! What are you doing?_

 _—_ _Hey, nothing much, just watching TV._

 _—_ _How did shooting go today?_

 _—_ _Pretty slow actually, it was the first day, you know, nothing seemed to work correctly. My director was pretty pissed. You know directors, kind of neurotic sometimes_ _—_ _Tmmy giggled nervously._

 _—_ _Oh, you are funny tonight!_

 _—_ _I am. How about you? How was your day?_

 _—_ _Couple of meetings. I might be starting filming in 4 months or so._

 _—_ _That's great!_

 _—_ _Yes I'm pretty excited actually. This one is gonna be good._

 _—_ _What are you talking about? All of them are good._

 _—_ _Oh! you say that because you like me._

 _—_ _Critics said that actually. Not me._

 _—_ _So you don't like me?_

 _—_ _I've said it before, I do._

 _—_ _Ok, I just needed reinsurance actually, you hadn't said it in a while._

 _—_ _Oh then let me say it now. I like you, I like you pretty much._

 _—_ _Ok. I'm good now._

 _—_ _What? There is no “I like you back”?_

 _—_ _Neh, you don't need that, you are self confident as it is._

 _—_ _Oh ok._

 _—_ _Also it's is pretty obvious I think._

 _—_ _Is it?_

 _—_ _Yeah I'm throwing myself to you pretty much all the time._

 _—_ _I thought that was Finn._

 _—_ _Yeah Finn, and Maurice, and all of them seem to be crazy about you._

 _—_ _I like them too. Your plan seem to be working just fine._

 _—_ _About that, how is your schedule next week?_

 _—_ _Well I'm shooting everyday but if you tell me a day and a specific time maybe I could convince my director to set me free for a little while._

 _—_ _What about Friday night? I can fly there and meet you for dinner._

 _—_ _Oh really? Would you do that?_

 _—_ _Sure, otherwise I don't see how we are ever gonna be simultaneously at the same city, by chance._

 _—_ _Good point._

 _—_ _It would be just you and me though, if that's ok?_

 _—_ _Oh, ok. Is it part of the plan? are you right on schedule?_

 _—_ _Well I wanted you to hang out with my friends a little bit more, but you know, logistics seem to get in the way._

 _—_ _Oh ok. It's fine by me. Let me talk to Greta and can you call me back in ten minutes?_

 _—_ _Sure._

Timmy was pleasantly amazed by how apparently easy it was for Xavier to arrange his schedule in order to go and see him. He called Greta right away, her Director in that project, she was very friendly, but also, she was strict with her timing. He was a little nervous to ask her, but when he did it, she was actually fine with Timmy taking some time off set. She knew that something was going on in Timmy’s life since he was so melancholic at times. It was for the best that he had some time to figure things out, so she agreed to give him that.

He was still a little nervous from his conversation with Greta when his phone rang again, he picked up immediately.

_—_ _Hey I just talked to Greta, she says it's fine I take Friday afternoon off. so I think we have a date_ _—_ Timmy said clearly excited.

 _—_ _Oh we do?_ _—_ the other voiced replied.

 _—_ _Armie? Sorry! Shit! I was waiting for a phone call and I didn't really look at the caller ID, I'm sorry!_ _—_ Timmy felt mortified _._

 _—_ _So you have a date?_ _—_ Armie asked gloomy.

 _—_ _Well, it's a friend but... yeah, I think I do_ _—_ he thought there was no reason to lie, eventhough he wished Armie hadn’t found out like that.

 _—_ _Is it a man or a woman?_

 _—_ _It's a he, actually._

 _—_ _Oh I see…_ _—_ Armie cleared his throat nervously _—_ _may I ask who he is?_

_—It’s someone I just met. He’s a director,_

_—Is he famous?_

_—Yeah, kind of, he is Xavier Dolan._

_—Oh yeah,I think I know who he is. He seems like a good guy—_ Armie said trying his best to sound casual and calm.

 _—Yeah he’s very nice, but enough about it,_ _so how are you?_

_—Fine… fine._

_—_ _How's Elizabeth?_

 _—_ _She's fine, actually she talked about you the other day. I think she might even call you_

 _—_ _What? Really? Why?_

 _—_ _Well she mentioned she wanted to talk to you. Listen... I think I have to go. So take care OK?_ _—_ Armies voice sounded so broken and disturbed.

 _—_ _No, wait..._

 _—_ Good luck with your date _—_ Armie said bluntly, he knew he was not going to be able to keep that calm facade for much longer so he hung up. Armie was shaking. _Of course he's going out on dates. He's young, and gorgeous. What did I expect?_ he thought. _Shit!_ it hurt so much more than he thought it would. He wanted so badly to call him back and say the words that were already bursting out of his mouth uncontrollably. _Please don’t do this Timmy! Don’t date other man! Please be mine! Be mine forever! As you promised back in Crema when you were naked in my arms, laying in my bed! Please don’t let go Timmy_! He begged. But he knew he couldn’t do that, it wasn’t fair. Timmy had made his decision, and he had to respect it, no matter what. He wiped away a his tears.

Timmy was distressed about how the conversation had gone. He tried calling Armie again but had no response. Then his phone rang again.

 _—_ _Hey, hi again_ _— Xavier said._

 _—Sh_ _e said it's fine_ _— Timmy said in a dull voice._

 _—_ _Are you ok? You sound... different._

 _—_ _Yeah, no, I'm fine, I just got a phone call that I wasn't expecting, but I'm fine, it’s fine._

 _—_ _Is everything ok?_

 _—_ _Yeah... yeah... I'm sorry if I sound distracted... I’m fine_ _—_ He didn’t sound fine at all.

 _—_ _Ok. Well... then I'll see you next week._

 _—_ _Yeah, sure. I'll see you._

_—Please call me if you need anything, alright?_

_—Sure, yeah, thank you Xavier... for everything._

_—You are welcome beautiful._

Timmy was anxious, he couldn't stop thinking about Armie.


	8. Chapter 8

_—_ Elizabeth, are you happy? _—_ Armie asked her all of a sudden, in a regular morning as she was browsing her social media and he was petting the dog.

 _—_ Yes darling, of course _—_ she approached him and kiss his cheek without removing her eyes from her phone.

Armie had a weary expression on his face, he hadn’t been at his best since he last spoke to Timmy some days before. Elizabeth could see the disappointment on his face. She suspected It had to do with Timmy.

 _—_ What is it darling? _— she looked at him concerned—_ You talked to him, didn’t you? _— she sounded impatient and annoyed._

 _—_ _I did._

 _—_ _So, what happened?_

_—Nothing… really nothing._

_—Armie, I know something happened, you’ve been in a deplorable state for some days now, so please tell me what it is, we are trying to do this together, you need to be honest now. You are starting to get on my nerves._

_—Are you sure you want to know this? You are not going to like it._

_—Yes I want you to tell me, and I want you to start seeing me as a friend, so tell me. Otherwise this is never going to work._

_—Alright then. Well..._ _he… he is dating someone, and I’m… affected by that._

 _—_ _He is dating someone? Really? Well that's great news, I mean for him, even for us, I mean for our marriage, that means he's moving on._

 _—_ _I know._

 _—_ _Aren't you happy for him?_

 _—I should be but,_ _honestly? Not much_ _—_ Elizabeth finally put her phone down.

 _—Armie remember I’m here, and I care for you_ , _this is for the best, you said it yourself, so you have to move on too, as he’s clearly doing._

 _—_ _Yeah I know what I said_ _—_ He was so conflicted about his feelings. He knew he should feel happy for Timmy, but some part of him couldn’t bear the idea of Timmy being with another man.

_—_ _Timmy are you with us?_ _—_ Greta cut the scene they were shooting and looked at him concerned _—_ _You seem a little distracted. Are you ok sweetheart?_

 _—_ _Yeah, sorry_ _—_ Timmy looked down in embarrassed.

 _—_ _Don't apologize. Just take 10 minutes to clear your head, ok?_

 _—_ _Ok. Thanks_ _—_ Saoire looked at him concerned. she approached Greta as well.

_—Do you think I could also take 10?— Greta looked at her annoyed._

_—Really Saoirse?... fine, go check on him._

They were shooting scenes outside, the view was beautiful. Timmy walked out of the set through some trees until he found a small lake. It was so peaceful in there. Just as he was walking, he felt the wind on his face. He knew that was exactly what he needed to clear his head. _God, why can't I just be with him?_ He took a deep breath, and look at the sky. It was so cloudy. _Why does it have to be so hard?_ He was wondering, suddenly it started to rain. Beautiful rain that was there to take his sorrow away. He smiled as heavy drops went down his face. It cooled down a bit and he didn't have a jacket on, but he didn't mind the rain, and he decided to stay right there. In a minute it was pouring with rain and he was shaking.

 _What are you doing here?_ _—_ Saoirse screamed at him. He smiled.

 _—_ _Come with me_ _—_ He said pulling her hand.

 _—_ _No! You are crazy! You are gonna get a cold! Let me go!_

 _—_ _Then you are also getting one_ _—_ He said pulling her closer.

They were both laughing, Saoire tried to get away but Timmy started chasing her, they were playful as children. Once Timmy caught her he pretended to push her into the small lake, but then a miscalculation caused him to slip, and then it was him who was about to fall to the lake so, in an attempt to save his honour he tried desperately to hold on to her in order to regain his balance, but then that caused poor Saoirse to lose hers. She fell catastrophically into the lake, and as he fearlessly tried to help her she pulled him down revengeful. The water was shamefully undeep, it turned out all they needed to do was to stand up for the level of the water to hardly reach their knees. They were both laughing so hard. They were so happy. As they were coming out of the lake Saoire looked at him fondly.

 _—_ _I love you Idiot, Greta is gonna be so mad now_ _—_ She gave him a hug.

 _—_ _I love you too Saoirse!_

 _—_ _You are better now, I can see that_ _—_ she said smiling.

 _—_ _I am_ . _—_ He reassured as he continued hugging her affectionately. It was a long and restorative hug, but then the rain turned into a storm so they had to break the hug and run really fast.

 _—_ _Run Forrest_ _—_ She said laughing.

Greta was mad when she first saw them, then she started laughing.

 _—_ _You two are in so much trouble_ _—_ She said and then she sent them home. They were useless like that; towels on their shoulders, water coming out of their shoes as they walked, costumes all ruined, of course. But she thought is was worth the inconvenience. Timmy seemed more relaxed. That was what she wanted. She didn’t like to intervene in her actors’ lifes, but whatever was going on Timmy’s life, seemed to be affecting his work as well.

Timmy and Saoirse were holding hands as they walked. Their friendship was very singular, they understood each other in a way they suspected nobody else did. She knew about Armie, when Timmy told her his feelings she seemed to understand better that anybody else what he was going through.

_—Promise me that you are going to look after yourself Timmy._

_—I promise. But it’s good to know that if I fail I can always count on you to pull me into a lake or something—_ she kissed his cheek.

 _—Aren’t soulmates supposed to to be together? Aren’t they meant to?—_ Timmy asked her

_—I guess you are the living proof that it’s not always like that.You are so special Timmy, and Armie, well he has a journey of his own._

_—Should I accept it, and move on?_

_—Yeah. You should do what is best for you. You deserve the world Timmy—_ she held him really tight.

 _—_ _Do you love her?_ _—_ he asked Saoire as they both looked at Greta from the distance.

 _—_ _Well yes, of course I do, in many ways._

 _—_ _In a romantic way?_

 _—_ _Yes, but not only in that way Timmy._

 _—_ _Then?_

 _—_ _I can't explain, but let’s say that in every way_ _—_ He looked at her amazed.

 _—_ _I love you too Saoirse, in every way._ _—_ She smiled.

_—My pony!_

That night Timmy got a phone call.

 _—_ _Hey beautiful. Did you enjoy filming Today?_

 _—_ _Hello Xavier, actually I did, it was crazy. Saoire and I got wet in the rain, Greta got so mad. It was amazing!_

 _—_ _It sounds like a great day, not for production though. Should be a nightmare working with you two!_

 _—_ _You sound so much like a boring director, calling us kids and all!_

 _—I’m sorry to bring it up to you but do you have an idea of how much your little mischief costed to production_ _?_

 _—_ Oh! Shit! no, no idea, actually.

_—It wasn’t cheap, let me tell you that._

_—I shit!_

_— It’s ok, nothing you cannot fix with the great performance that you usually deliver._

_— Interesting! You scolded me and then you complimented me. How do you do that?_

_— W_ _ell you deserve. both._

_— Are we still on for Friday?_

_— Yes, of course._

_—_ _Great I really wanna see you._

 _—_ _I don’t know why I took you for the shy type. Where did I get that crazy idea from?_

 _—_ _Xavier, you are gonna kiss me tomorrow right?_

 _—_ _Timmy! What is this? What ever happened to spontaneity?_

 _—_ _I'm sorry_

_— So the question here is, do you want me to kiss you?_

_— Yeah I do._

_—Then I’m definitely going to kiss you,_ _you can bet on that._

 _—_ _I think I'd like that._

 _—Flirtatious_ _again! Timotheé! Good Lord!_

 _—_ _Sorry. I can't help it when you are around._

 _—_ _Have you seen these posts online where people compare you to Audrey Hepburn? I think It suits you— Timmy laughed n_ _ervously._

 _—_ _I've seen them. I like them actually. Xavier, the way you are around me, it's like you are not this important director._

 _—_ _Timmy, I'm just a man who is crazy about you. I'll call you tomorrow, so you tell me where to pick you up, ok?_

 _—_ _Great!_


	9. Chapter 9

When Timmy walked out, the car was already parked there, waiting. He jumped in right away.

 _—_ _Hi_ _—_ Xavier kissed tenderly his cheek.

 _—Hello,_ _so how was your flight?_ _— Timmy was clearly nervous._

 _—_ _It was fine. No delays, boring movie._

 _—_ _They should have played one of yours._

 _—_ _Neh, that was a tough audience in there. I would have failed to entertain them. You look gorgeous by the way._

 _—_ _Thanks! You look good too. So how's everybody?_

 _—_ _Missing you terribly. What did you give them? They all adore you._

 _—_ Oh nothing it's just my natural charm. You know?

 _—_ I can see that right now. You are a natural. I have a reservation in a nice place. You are gonna love it. And no paparazzi guaranteed.

 _—_ That sounds great!

When they got to the restaurant Timmy was a little nervous, at a certain point he seemed to be overfloowed in awkwardness. He had been so flirtatious with Xavier before, and now they were officially in their first date so that made it worse. Xavier was loving his awkwardness so much.

 _—_ _So you do eat._

 _—_ _Of course I do, you know we all have to, it's not really something we could consider optional._

 _—_ _You are so skinny that I thought you were not a big fan of food._

 _—_ _I love food_ _—_ Xavier was staring at him with sweet big eyes.

 _—_ _Love? That is a strong word you are using darling._

 _—_ _Is it that strong? What do you love Xavier?_

 _—_ _Wine, movies, directing, the way you laugh_ _—_ _Timmy blushed._

 _—_ _The way you blushed. And I’ll keep adding up things to my list tonight. If I remember correctly you said you wanted a kiss?_

 _—_ _I did, yeah._

 _—_ _Would I be terribly predictable if I kiss you now?_

 _—_ _Yeah... but I already killed spontaneity, remember? you accused me earlier, so…_

 _—_ _So…_

Xavier leaned closer to Timmy's mouth, and taste it softly. The kiss started slow and tender. It was all that Xavier had expected, sweet and incredibly sexy. Those pink and wet lips were glorious _._

 _—_ _I really liked that_ _—_ Xavier said _—_ _I just think I’ll have to try again, because, it was short and I couldn't quite…_ _—_ Another kiss followed _._

 _—_ _Oh beautiful Timmy. Your lips taste like heaven!_

Timmy smiled awkwardly. He excused himself and went to the bathroom.

He didn’t need to go to the bathroom really, but he needed some space, he was a little overwhelmed, things seemed to escalate quite fast with Xavier, he wasn’t sure he was ready for it. He was staring silently at the mirror. It was not that he wasn’t having a good time, he was. It was not that he didn’t like Xavier, or that they didn’t have things in common. The evening was going quite well actually, but there was something that didn’t feel right. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he still missed Armie so much.

  
  


At the end of the evening Xavier walked Timmy to his apartment, when they were right at the dark hall, standing in front of the door, Xavier leaned in for a soft and delicate kiss. Timmy closed his eyes and gave in.

 _—_ _Timmy, did_ _I do something wrong?—_ he asked.

 _—_ No Xavier you have been amazing.

 _—_ Are you sure? you seem a little distant.

 _—_ I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m actually having a great time.

_—Don’t apologize, if you say it’s nothing then I believe you._

_What is wrong with me? this perfect man is here being amazing to me and all I can do is think about someone else, someone who might not even think of me anymore._ Timmy thought.

 _—_ _Can I kiss you again?_ _—_ Xavier asked hesitantly _._

_Timmy leaned in and brushed his lips against his. Xavier’s eyes closed, he was so beautiful. Timmy delivered a very soft and delicate kiss._

_That was beautiful— he said.— may I…_

_Xavier touched gently Timmy’s lips with his again, so kindly, Timmy felt he was melting with that kiss._

_It’s ok—_ he thought _— this might be good for me, this might be just what I need to finally move on._ Xavier caressed his cheek fondly, as if saying beautiful words in every touch: I care for you, I care for you so much.Timmy could feel it. One kiss after another, and soon they were making out intensively. It went on for a while, every second the intensity of their contact increased. Finally Timmy made up his mind.

_—_ _Would you like to come in?_ _—_ Timmy asked Xavier, both breathing heavily.

 _—_ _Fuck! I would love to! Unfortunately... I better not_ _—_ Xavier said wistfully.

 _—_ _What? Why?_

 _—_ _Sweetheart it took you 30 minutes to invite me inside. Perhaps you are not totally sure you want this._

 _—W_ _ere you timing it?_ _—_ Xavier looked down.

 _—_ H _ey it's ok. It's been an amazing night already as it is._

Xavier leaned closer and kissed Timmy again, just a little slower this time.

 _—_ _I can wait for you Timmy, there is no need to rush things_ _— Timmy smiled bashfully._

 _—_ _I'll be here for two wweeks.Would you like to see me again?_

_—I’d love to, yes!_

_—_ Alright, then behave with your director and she might even give you a day off. Timmy bit his lip seductively.

 _—_ Meanwhile just give me a little bit of this _—_ Xavier kissed him slowly _—_ just a bit more, you know, in order to survive the cold night ahead. Timmy smiled.

 _—_ Baby I better get going now— Xavier said.

 _—_ You are such a good kisser.

 _—_ _Oh! I can do better_ _—_ They both started laughing. Xavier held him closer. And started kissing his neck. _God_ it had been a while since Tim had been kissed like that.

 _—_ _Are you sure we shouldn't take this inside the apartament?_ _— He asked again._

 _—_ _Not sure of anything anymore. The only thing I know now is that I want to devour you._

 _—_ _Perhaps you should do that._

 _—_ _Don't tease me boy_ _—_ Xavier broke the Kiss and breathe in deeply trying to regain control.

 _—_ _Wow, I really have to go right now_ _—_ Tim pretended not to noticed Xavier bulge.

_—I’m going to miss you kid._

Xavier wasn't lying, and it surprised him as well. He was a movie director, he had hooked up with many people from the industry throughout his short but active life, and yet that night he was feeling so much as a teenager after his first kiss. He really liked Timmy and his warm personality. He knew he shouldn't rush things with him.

Timmy turned on the lights once he was in his apartment. He was getting used to live there already, however, that night, as he walked in, it seemed a little empty. Perhaps it was him who had that feeling, and then projected into that room. Timmy felt the emptiness, maybe because Xavier didn’t stay, maybe because his thoughts were reluctant, and they were coming and going recurrently into one particular subject… Armie.

Armie was at home, getting ready for an event. He wanted to attend that gala so much, for no other reason than he needed so badly to be busy that day. Timmy said his date was on Friday. He tried not to think about it so much, but it was killing him inside. Elizabeth was helping him, she was always very supporting in those events, she really enjoyed all the attention.

 _—_ You look so good, that color suit you _— She said, h_ e smiled. They looked beautiful together.

 _—_ However there is this expression in your eyes, you seem a little sad _— Sh_ e said. People have told him that before, even in red carpet events, it wasn’t hard to tell when he wasn’t feeling good. It showed.

 _—_ I'll try to be enthusiastic tonight, I promise, you'll see _—_ He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek _—_ You look beautiful by the way.

She left the room, so he stared at the mirror and tried that empty smile he used for those events. It seemed it wasn’t going to do the trick that night. He would need to try harder. His phone rang, he wasn't eager to answer, but then he looked at the caller, he froze, it was Tim.

He wasn't expecting him to call at all, had his date ended already? Was he in the middle of it?

 _—_ _Hey_ _—_ Armie tried so hard to sound casual _._

 _—_ _Hi, I thought I was not gonna get you_ _—_ Timmy said.

 _—_ _I was just getting ready, I have this gala tonight._

 _—_ _Oh! ok. I hope I'm not keeping you from doing your things._

 _—_ _No, no. It's fine actually, I'm happy you called_ _—_ _more than happy actually._ He wanted to scream.

 _—_ _Thanks, so how are you?_

 _—_ _Well fine I guess_ _— No, not fine at all. I’m_ _miserable, I miss you terribly,_ He wanted to say, but he knew he couldn't _—_ _How was your date?_

 _—_ _Oh_ _— please don’t ask me about that, anything else, please._ Timmy thought _—_ _it went pretty well actually. I had a good time_ _—_ _not the best though, he wanted to say_ _._

 _—_ _Oh, so you have a boyfriend now?_ _—_ Armie’s heart skip a beat.

 _—_ _Well... too soon to tell. Lets see how it goes_ _—_ Armie heard a crack in his chest, and then some painful silence followed. _No! please! don’t say that Timmy!_ Armie wanted to scream _._

 _— Good… Well, they are wa_ _iting for me, I think I have to go_ _— Or else I’m going to collapse any minute now, Armie thought._

 _—_ _Ok, sure, no problem. It was good talking to you_ _—_ _Please Armie, don’t hang up on me, like this again,_ Timmy really wanted to say instead.

 _—_ _Yeah sure, keep in touch. Don't be a stranger ok?_

 _—_ _Yeah, no, nothing like that_

 _—_ _Ok. So bye_

_— Bye..._

Timmy stared at the floor for a while. Armie… Armie… he kept saying. At least he had hear his voice. He sounded casual, maybe too casual, had he forgotten about him already?

Armie wiped tears from his eyes. At least he knew Timmy was fine. Timmy... his Timmy. It was painful for him to know he had lost him to somebody else or he would, soon. No, he couldn’t allow himself those feelings anymore, Timmy had moved on. He would do it too. _I can do this, I have this, I’m alright_. He was repeating to himself as he looked at the mirror, but then suddenly he felt a terrible pain in his chest. He couldn't breathe. Was his heart finally gotten so broken that it was physically hurting like that? Was he having an actual heart attack?

 _—_ _Darling are you ok? You look pale_ _— Liz asked him._

 _—_ _I'm feeling dizzy._

 _—_ _Was it something you ate?_

 _—_ _No I'm just not feeling well._

 _—_ _Lay down a bit_ _—_ his heart was pounding.

 _—_ _Armie you are shaking._

 _—_ _Please call 911_

Voice message

Hey Armie I wanted to call you again... but then I decided it wasn't a good idea.Our last conversation didn't go as I wanted to, that's why I’m better sending you this voice message. Anyway I just wanted to tell you... I miss you, and I know it's all for the best, and we are both trying to be fine, and all that, but... sometimes it is pretty damn hard for me, and... I hated when you asked about my date, cause I wasn't expecting that question, and... it did go fine, and I like the guy but when I was telling you about it, it felt so wrong, because, well, he's... not you, and I miss you, I said that already, I’m sorry... and I'm fine, and I'm doing well, but, hey I just wanted you to know that. I'll survive and all but... I don't know... I just wanted you to know. I hated our last conversation, it felt so fake, nothing like us. Sorry for the inconvenience of this stupid message... I meant no harm by it. Sorry again. I know you are moving on, I just felt I had to do this, I think this might be harder for me... Sorry... Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Timmy hadn’t heard from Armie for a while. He was starting to think that sending that voice message was a huge mistake. He missed him but he was doing his best not to think about him anymore. That morning as he was having breakfast, he sent a text.

_Timmy:_ _Hi cutie!_

_Xavier: Hello handsome. How are you doing?_

_Timmy:_ _Pretty good, shooting went fine. Greta seems happy, that's a good sign right?_

_Xavier:Yeah, most likely. So do you think I could get you the weekend?_

_Timmy:_ _Well I don't know about the whole weekend, but I think I could get a day off at least? Is that ok?_

_Xavier:Babe whatever you can get me is fine. Just tell me when, and I'll be there._

_Timmy:_ _Alright I'll check then._

Timmy liked Xavier so much, he couldn't deny he was super hot, but he loved his personality as well, he was so interesting and carefree. Nobody could tell him what to do; in his life, in his movies, he was in charge. People could like him or hate him, but he was genuine and he truly didn't care much of what people thought. Timmy wanted to be just like that. He wasn't happy about the way his sexuality was being presented to the media. He was bisexual, he had learnt that time ago, he and his family were fine with it, but apparently for the sake of his career, he couldn’t say it openly. Somehow they had managed to convinced him of that. He thought his real fans already knew it and loved him the same, but apparently the mainstream wasn’t ready for him to come out. He thought maybe if he just gained more respect as and actor, then he could be free to tell the world who he really was and his sexuality wouldn't be important at all. He hated the idea of hiding his feelings for someone, but for he had agreed to it. Now he was trying so hard to find a way out of such agreement.

_Timmy: Hey Xavier. Is friday alright?_

_Xavier:Sounds perfect babe. Can we have lunch?_

_Timmy: Sounds great! 😘_

_Xavier:I'm thinking about those lips of yours right now!! 😍 They made quite an impression on me. Must kiss them. Should have them. Could they be mine one day?_

_Timmy: You make me blush._

_Xavier:Interesting, you gave me an answer, but not quite 😭_

_Timmy: So you dare to think even for a minute that the idea of kissing you is not appealing to me after the make up session we had outside my apartment?_

_Xavier:I remember that, it was both fun and incredibly frustrating._

_Timmy: Sorry about the frustration. I did invite you in though._

_Xavier: Yeah it took you forever. You have no heart._

_Timmy: Time flies when you are having a good time!_

_Xavier: Well I hope I get lucky on Friday. I'm kidding. No pressure. I can wait, only for you of course._

_Timmy: Am I special to you?_

_Xavier: Do you even need to ask that at all? I'm crazy about you. You know I flew from another country just to see you.?_

_Timmy: I thought you had meetings to attend._

_Xavier: I could have had them online. Although I accept that being here kind of helps to get the money._

_Timmy: I bet it does, specially being you._

_Xavier: Oh you think?_

_Timmy: Xavier, you know you are gorgeous, and charming._

Timmy was trying really hard no to think about Armie, he even believed he was making some actual progress on it. Clearly sending that message was a mistake, Armie was probably still angry about it, that was the only way Timmy could understand his extended silence. He had been so out of place sending that message. why did he had to do it. What got into him? He was wondering.

 _—_ Timmy, he needed to know how you felt. You needed to tell him. I don’t think it was a mistake at all _—_ Saoirse told him.

 _—_ But he hasn’t replied or anything.

 _—_ And probably he won’t do it. Timmy you are still expecting something from him. This isn’t healthy _—_ Timmy knew she was right.

That night when Timmy saw Xavier, he was ready to give him a real chance and forget about Armie for once. After lunch Xavier held Timmy’s hand with his, and he kissed it tenderly.

 _—_ _I really don't deserve you. You are amazing._

 _—_ _Don't Say that Timmy. You know you deserve the world._

Xavier kissed him gently on his cheek. Timmy was extremely attracted to Xavier, he was so good looking and interesting. Timmy wished he could enjoy the evening without feeling heartbroken for once. _At least just for a night_. He thought.

 _—_ _You are really sweet Xavier._

And just as he was saying those words, their eyes met casually, and Timmy felt an unforeseen fondness growing in his chest. _Why not?_ He thought. Maybe that was it, what he wanted, what he needed at that precise moment, an answer to his prayers. Beautiful Xavier was right there, willing to give him just what he needed. He shouldn't refused to it. 

Timmy couldn’t help it, he kissed his lips softly, and smiled as Xavier slowly closed his eyes.

 _—_ _Why did you do that?_ _— Xavier asked._

 _—_ _Why did I kiss you, you mean?_

 _—_ _No, I mean, why did you kiss me like that?_ _—_ he had the sweetest expression on his face.

 _—_ _Your kiss was so... beautiful, you kiss me like that…and what exactly do you expect me to do next?_

Timmy blushed

 _—_ _I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have?_

 _—_ _You shouldn't have… unless you want me to fall so hard in love with you._

Timmy kissed him again.

 _—_ _Oh Timmy…_

Xavier was still as if he knew that he couldn't allow himself to move or he would lose all control.

 _—_ _Timmy don't do that please_ _—_ Xavier couldn't hold himself back anymore and he kissed him, their lips tenderly found each other.

 _—_ _Why did you have to do that, now I only want more_ _—_ Xavier said _._

 _—_ _Xavier maybe you should… take what you want_

 _—_ _Oh shit_ _—_ Xavier kissed him again this time he caressed Timmy's face delicately. Timmy kissed him with his mouth slightly open ready to receive Xavier’s tongue. Xavier didn't hesitate and gently went for it. Sweet kisses.

 _—_ Shit, I wish I could have you all to myself _—_ Xavier dared to say.

 _—_ _Oh yeah? And what would you do to me?_

 _—_ _Fuck! first I would get you out of those clothes. Not that I don't like them, your sweater is quite lovely, but I bet you look way better off it._

 _—_ _You make me blush again_

 _—_ _Do I? I’m not even trying yet. When I get you out of those clothes I would kiss your body, all of it. I would love to kiss your nipples, would you let me do that?_

 _—_ _I would, yes._

 _—_ _Do you want to know where else I would like to put my mouth on?_

Timmy looked at him seductively.

 _—_ _Xavier, maybe we should go back to my apartment right now._

 _—_ _Do you want to?_

 _—_ _Yes I do._

_—T_ _hen what the hell are we waiting for?_

Xavier’s Brain kept telling him to slow things down, but he didn’t want to listen, he was going crazy with lust. He knew it was risky, Timmy was vulnerable and indecisive, but the night ahead was so tempting for him, he had been waiting so long for that night to come.

They got in the car, they didn't care much for the driver, and just kept on kissing fervently.

Once they were in the apartment Xavier pulled Timmy closer and kissed his neck vigorously.

 _—O_ _h timmy you are very beautiful. I’d been dying to have you like this_

 _—_ _Xavier, you are so sexy. I want you_.

Xavier removed Timmy’s t shirt.

 _—L_ _et me see you, I want to see you_ _—_ Xavier stood still as he contemplated Timmy’s bare torso.

 _—Y_ _ou are more beautiful that I imagined_.

Timmy smiled provoking.

 _—_ _Come here you sweet angel._

Timmy came closer and start kissing Xavier.

 _—_ _What a beautiful body, look at you, so gorgeous._

As he said that, Xavier started kissing Timmy’s chest, licking his nipples.

 _—O_ _h baby I wanna kiss you all_ _—_ He said as they went into the bedroom.

 _This is ok. This is fine._ Timmy kept repeating to himself. _This is gonna be good, I’m going to enjoy this._ Perhaps he needed to convince himself that it was what he wanted.

_—Do y_ _ou want me to touch you?_

_—_ _Yes._

Timmy closed his eyes. He wanted so much to forget.

 _—_ _Yes, touch me, I need it, please I want you to touch me_ _—_ Timmy was begging _—_ _please.. please… Armie…_

Xavier froze as he listen to those words. Timmy’s eyes were closed. He didn’t notice what just happened.

 _—_ _Timmy you called me Armie_

 _—_ _What? No, I didn’t_

_—Y_ _ou did._

Xavier felt a huge void opening wide in his stomach.

 _Fuck, I am an idiot, this, right here, this is me getting my heart so damn broken_. That was the reason he had been afraid for years, the reason he didn’t keep a lover for a long time, to avoid that dreadful feeling, right there, that unbearable void. He felt so lost, so out of place, he needed to get away.

 _—_ _Sorry_ _—_ Timmy said _._

 _—_ _Please, just don’t!_

Xavier went to the bathroom, he had to hide somewhere. There it was, vulnerable again as he hadn’t been in such a long time. He had promised himself he was never gonna feel like that again. There was a reason he hadn’t allow himself to have feelings that deep, apparently he had forgotten about that, and now he remembered it.

Timmy knocked

 _—_ _Please can we talk? I'm so sorry._

Xavier opened the door.

 _—_ _I get it. You still love him, I should have paid attention to all the signs._

 _—_ _I'm sorry. That was irresponsible. I knew I wasn't ready._

 _—_ _Shit I feel like an Idiot now._

 _—_ _No, Xavier, please don't. It's me, I am the idiot. I should have known better. I'm sorry, you have been so kind to me. You do not deserve this, you deserve someone who loves you. I'm sorry._

 _—_ _Timmy don't apologize anymore. You are beautiful, and caring and genuine, and of course I'm crazy about you. So just relax, I'll survive. Lesson learnt. No harm done, ok?_

 _—_ _My god, you are truly the best._

 _—_ _Fuck just don't say that, I'm already deep intro de friendzone and let me tell you, it sucks in here, so just don't say that anymore. Shit!_

Xavier was trying his best not to show it but he was hurt.

 _—_ _I wasn't ready._

 _—_ _I know, You need time. It's ok. I was an Idiot to rush things_.

The next morning Timmy got a voice message.

_Hey Timmy. How's it going? Your message from the other day was quite… unexpected. I don't even know what to say... other than... I miss you too (Armie’s voice breaking) I miss you so much... It hurts so badly babe. I miss your laugh, and your awkwardness, and your hair, and your voice. It's been... so hard actually, I know I shouldn't call you babe no more, I’m sorry. I didn't reply before because I wasn't at my best. Maybe I'll tell you all about it one day. I didn't even go to that event I told you I was going. Timmy... I didn't think you still miss me, you are dating, and in the middle of a shooting, I thought you had forgotten about me. The truth is I miss you to death. (He was crying) I’m sorry to tell you, maybe you don’t need this right now. So... I hope you have a nice day. I love you so much... I do... So... Please take care baby._

As Timmy listened to it he felt tears in his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Timmy was getting ready to go to set, when he got an unexpected phone call.

_ — _ _ Hey Armie? _

_ — _ _ Hi Timmy, did I interrupt or something. _

_ — _ _ No, not at all. How are you? _

_ — _ _ I'm ok. Well... I think _

_ — _ _ You think? _

_ — _ _ Yeah, not great. I've been going to therapy and it doesný seem to be working. _

_ — _ _ Therapy? Why? Are you ok? _

_ — _ _ I had a panic attack the other day so… _

_ — _ _ What? What other day? _

_ — _ _ Well last week. Remember that event I didn't go to? Well that was the main reason I didn't go. _

_ — _ _ Wait! We talked that day. They we're waiting for you already, you were on your way out. _

_ — _ _ Yeah that's right. _

_ — _ _ Fuck! So you got a panic attack after our awful conversation? Oh fuck! That's why I felt so worried! I thought you didn't sound well. _

_ — _ _ Hey I don't think that phone call was the reason I got it. _

_ — _ _ Armie. I feel like shit! _

_ — _ _ Why? It’s not your fault! _

_ — _ _ It's not, but you having a panic attack? What the fuck is that? _

_ — _ _ Timmy please, I know what you are saying, but don't feel responsible. I think I shouldn't have said anything. _

_ — _ _ You think that's the solution? Shutting me out of your life? Fine, then do it. _

_ — _ _ Timmy please. _

_ — _ _ … _

_ — _ _ … _

_ — _ _ I'm sorry… I think I'm just pissed about all this. You didn't tell me. Shit! I'd better go. _

_ — _ _ I’m sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't mean to upset you. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me right now. _

_ — Yeah I don’t. So... Bye… _

_ —Bye... _

As Timmy hung up he felt sick in his stomach. He took his phone again.

_ — _ _ Yes? _

_ — _ _ Sorry Armie I shouldn't have acted like that. _

_ — _ _ I understand, it's true, all this is bullshit. _

_ — _ _ Are you ok? I mean how do you feel? _

_ — _ _ Well I'm ok, but I will be, don't worry _

_ — _ _ Shit _

_ — _ _ No really, that's not why I called you. I just wanted to know about you. So how are you? _

_ — _ _ I'm ok,. Things are fine.  _

_ — _ _ Timmy, really don't worry. _

_ — _ _ Yeah ok. Then I have a bunch of things to tell you. Are you ready to hear them? Listen I fucking miss you! A Iot! and I love you and I hate that you are having a hard time because of me, and it kills me that you didn’t even tell me. Maybe it would have been better if you never met me at all. _

_ — _ _ Timmy you don't mean that. _

_ — _ _ Of course I do, Before you met me, you had the best life a person could ask for. And now you are having fucking panic attacks. So what do you make of it?  _

_ — _ _ Babe, I am so grateful that I met you, I wouldn’t change it for anything. Please don't say that, ever. _

_ — _ _ … _

_ — _ _ … _

_ — _ _ I'm sorry _

_ — _ _ Yeah, me too. _

_ — _ _ I don't feel like talking anymore, I feel I’m drained. _

_ — _ _ Ok I understand. _

_ — _ _ But I don't want to hang up either. Maybe this is stupid but… Would you stay with me for a while… in your phone... even if we don't talk? _

_ — _ _ I'd love to. Are you ready to sleep? _

_ — _ _ Yeah I'm in my bed. _

_ —Then let me be with you.  _ _ Close your eyes babe. I'm here _

_ — _ _ I love you _

_ — _ _ I love you too, and I always will, you know that. _

_ — _ _ Can we pretend you are here with me.. _

_ — _ _ I'd love that, more than anything.  _

_ Armie... _

_ — _ _ Just sleep babe, things will be better in the morning, I promise. I wish I could hold you in my harms. Kiss your cheek, smell your hair… Timmy... _

And just like that Timmy’s memories took him back to Crema... to his apartment... to his soft and warm sheets, and his comfy bed, where Armie held him tenderly until they both fell asleep.

_ — _ _ I miss you Armie. _

_ — _ _ I know babe. I miss you too. _

Armie felt the urge to go to him, his sweet Timmy. He needed to hold him, to tell him how much he loved him, again and again, all night long. He needed to fill his ears with sweet words. He needed to give him all the love he was capable of feeling, surrender himself to him.i

_ —I _ _ love you Timmy... My sweet Timmy _ _ — _ he was repeating, Timmy was slowly falling asleep, as he listened to his calm and warm breathing Armie understood many things.

The next Morning Timmy's cell phone was on the floor. He had the best dream in the world, he dreamt that Armie was next to him in his bed.

_—_ _You look sad again!_ _—_ Saoirse said _—_ _What happened_? 

Timmy hugged her but he didn't answer, he didn't have to. She knew already.

_ — _ _ You talked to him _ _ —  _ He nodded. He was crying.

_ — _ _ Timmy don't cry. Please you are breaking my heart. What do I have to do now to make you happy? Today is not even cloudy. _

_ — _ _ Idiot _ _ —  _ Timmy smiled.

_ — _ _ He is not doing well, and I didn't even know. That just made me sad _ _ — _ Timmy said.

_ — _ _ Hon, you made your decision, both of you. And I really think it was for the best. I mean what were you going to do? Wait eternally for him to make up his mind? I know you love each other, but if this is not going to change, you need to move on Timmy. Xavier is the greatest guy, and he's crazy about you, that's not fair for him. _

_ — _ _ Yeah, you are damn right about that.  _

_ — _ _ Let me hug your ass, and now change that face before Greta sees you and gets all moody about it. _

_ — _ _ Is she ok?  _

_ — _ _ No, she's angry at me or something, She's the one who is married. she shouldn’t get to be angry at me. _

That night, Timmy met Xavier for coffee.

_ — _ _ Hey beautiful!  _

_ — _ _ Hi Xavier. _

_ — _ _ You ok? You look a bit… _

_ — _ _ I know, I'm not ok actually... _

_ —May I ask,  _ _ what’s wrong? _

_ — _ _ Xavier, I need to talk to you about something. _

_ — _ _ Oh no, it sounds bad for me, are you breaking up with me? You are aware that we are not even boyfriends? _

_ — _ _ Xavier I really like you, very much actually, but the truth is, as you already know I'm not over my ex. And at this point I don't know if I ever will be. I'm sorry to tell you this. _

_ — _ _ Ok? So? Are you going back to him? _

_ — _ _ No... _

_ — _ _ Ok… Is he coming to see you? _

_ — _ _ No _

_ — _ _ Has anything changed between you two? _

_ — _ _ Not really. _

_ — _ _ Ok Timmy, so nothing have changed then, it is just the fact that you are not over him? _

_ — _ _ Yeah, I'm not expecting things to change with him, but I think is not fair for you. _

_ — _ _ Alright... I see... Timmy... thanks for telling me… I guess, I mean, we can just be friends if that feels better. _

_ — _ _ Are you sure you still wanna be my friend? _

_ — _ _ Yeah… pretty sure. _

_ — _ _ You are amazing Xavier.  _

_ — _ _ Yeah I know that… and sexy. Don't forget that! _

_ — _ _ And humble, of course.  _

_ — _ _ Oh yeah that too. _

Xavier did his best to pretend he was ok with that, but he wasn't. As Timmy went to the bathroom he stared at his empty cup feeling broken inside.

He had fallen so hard in love with that boy already. Fuck! He wanted to scream, to cry, to get away… to fade.

_ — _ Are we ready to go? _ — _ Timmy asked when he came back.

Sure… yeah… let's go.


	12. Chapter 12

When Armie was a kid, he was used to being praised a lot. Everybody found reasons to love him; his beautiful hair, his charming personality. He was always at the top of his classes, so teachers seemed to like him as well.

It was in highschool when he started struggling. People still liked him, but as he got away from the beaten path, adverse reactions arose. when he decided to become an actor, he had a hard time convincing his parents that, it was what he really wanted to do in life. 

The truth was that even if he usually had strong disagreements with them, he really cared about his parents a lot.

Armie was such a great guy, nobody could say differently. He had been the best husband for many years, giving Elizabeth everything she could possibly ask for and more, helping her to achieve her personal goals, genuinely caring for her. He was also the best father to his kids, always finding time to play with them, and caring so much. Elizabeth’s life was a fairytale. He was also the best son to his parents, with their disagreements and all, but he still cared so much for them. He was the best friend, actually he was just the best at pretty much everything. He never failed in every aspect of his life.

There was just this one, tiny, little thing, that happened, at least it was tiny, when it started. The shooting of a movie he was starring in, was about to start, his director took him and his co-star to his backyard to rehearse a scene, and as Armie and this other actor laid down on the grass and started kissing, Armie suddenly noticed he was actually enjoying that rehearsal in a very peculiar and unexpected way, and just for a moment, he dared to let himself go, he got himself lost in this one kiss, it seemed like a very harmless thing to do at the time, and that was how it all started.

Later he noticed he was enjoying more and more those kissing sessions, rehearsing was incredibly important for him at the time, he was looking forward spending time with that boy specially in private, and he made up whichever excuse, to have some time alone with him. But even that thing, he couldn't hide for so long. Eventually he came clean to Elizabeth, as shocking as it was, after many years of marriage he had fallen in love with a man.

At first Elizabeth wasn’t worried about it at all, she thought it was just a fling, that couldn’t last for longer, but after some time she suspected there was more to it that she actually had wanted to believe. 

Armie was a good man she knew that, he wouldn’t dare to hurt anybody at will. The situation they were into was surely unfortunate, but she couldn’t really put the blame entirely on him, in a way they were all victims there. Keeping up with all people's expectations was difficult for everybody in the industry. Maybe they were just paying a price.

_—_ _Armie we have to do something. This is not working_ _—_ Elizabeth told him as they were having breakfast one day.

 _—_ _Sorry?_

 _—_ _Armie you are clearly not fine. I think I haven't seen you smile for a while now. This is not ok, and therefore we are not ok... Listen, I love you, and I know you love me, and we love the kids so much, but this… this is just not the life I want to live. I honestly don't think therapy is working._

 _—_ _I know, it’s been a hard few days._

 _—No Armie, not a few days, this is been going on for a while now, and it has to stop. So cut the crap and tell me Armie,_ _What do you want?_

 _Big question... huge question…_ He thought.

— _What do you mean?_ — he asked.

— _Just that... What do you want? no what you want for the Kids, or for me, but for you, for your life? You are clearly not happy, and believe me or not, I hate to see you suffering, I really do! Armie, just forget about everything for a minute, and think about this._

Armie knew the answer of that question already. He wanted his family to be happy overall, of course. He was convinced of that. That was his main responsibility, right?. But then the words his therapist told him once became more meaningful.

— _Happiness is such a misunderstood concept Armand. It means something different for everybody_ _—_ The man said— _The truth is happiness is more of a decision actually. You can do everything within your power to make someone happy, but if that person doesn't want to be happy, all your effort will be useless. In my experience I can tell you, nobody can actually make another person happy. It is nothing but a personal decision. We can not make anyone else happy but ourselves. For example, you can make changes, or even sacrifices in your life, in order to make your kids, your parents, or your wife happy, and they will still find a thousand reasons not to be happy, and really you have nothing to do with that. The best thing you can do is to teach your kids to be happy, by making the decision to be happy yourself, that way you are showing them how important it is to make that decision. if you teach them to try to make other people happy, you are actually teaching them to please other people, and look for their acceptance instead of caring for themselves_. 

His therapist’s words resonated in Armie’s ears so loud that morning, as Elizabeth was questioning him. So he finally got the answer the had been repressing inside his guts for so long.

 _—Elizabeth…_ _I want to be with him_ _—_ Armie told her in all honesty. His face shone with the revelation.

  


Timmy was having the best time, Xavier and his friends invited him to a picnic. They knew Timmy was a little down because of his ex, so they were extra warm with him.

 _—_ _How can you have those problems if you look like that? I mean, what can I expect for myself? I'm just a regular dude_ _—_ Finn was disappointed.

 _—_ _You are nothing of a regular dude Finn_ — Timmy said.

 _—_ _Well Timmy, you ARE gorgeous, and talented, and famous. If you have to deal with heartbreak I would say regular people, like us, are so fucked_ — Maurice said.

 _—_ _That's right Timmy, you are awesome, I bet you can have any guy you want._

 _—G_ _uys would you give him a break, please you are being nosy_ _—_ Xavier said annoyed-

— _What is it with you?_ _You’ ve been on a bad mood lately._

 _—_ _Stop it. I'm always on a bad mood so…_

 _—_ _Well yeah… lately._

 _—_ _Guys I appreciate your concern but sometimes things are not as easy as they seem, that's all—_ Timmy said.

 _—Why could someone not want you? I would never understand that!_ _—_ Finn asked.

 _—H_ _e hasn’t come out yet, ok? I haven’t either, so, it is complicated._

 _—_ _Ohhh I see—_ Maurice said.

 _—_ _And why hasn’t he?_

 _—_ _Guys shut up.things are not simple—_ Xavier said.

 _—_ _Because he's an actor?—_ Maurice said.

 _—_ _What?—_ Timmy asked.

 _—_ _Or are we going to keep pretending we don't know you are talking about Armie Hammer?—_ Maurice asked.

 _—_ _Shit! what?_ _—_ Timmy’s face was full of embarrassment.

 _—_ _Guys what the hell?_ _—_ Xavier screamed full of anger.

 _—_ _Fuck_ _— Was all Timmy managed to say._

Timmy walked away feeling ashamed-

Nobody had ever confronted him like that about Armie. He knew there were always rumors but, nobody had ever said it like that, to his face. He felt so ashamed, Armie was a married man after all.

_—_ _Hey I'm sorry_ — Xavier told him as he found him sitting on a bench.

 _—_ _It's alright, really, I just didn't know it was that obvious._

 _—_ _Listen you told them about your friend at the Met, and well we all knew Armie cancelled last minute, so it wasn't that hard to put things together._

 _—Y_ _ou must think I'm the dumbest person in the world for falling for a married man._

 _—_ _No, that's not true I mean, I fell in love with the wrong person too. I know how it is—_ Xavier looked down, Timmy knew he was talking about him.

_—Timmy I'm sorry you are not over him, I'm sorry he's not here for you, and of course that is nobody else's business, but yours._

The following day, while shooting Greta approached Timmy, she was worried.

 _—Don’t_ _get me wrong sweety, but you look like shit Timmy! I mean, I'm sorry to tell you but are you feeling sick?_

 _—No… I’m_ _fine… sorry._

 _—Then_ _what is it Timmy you look... kind of sad? What would a boy like you be sad about?_

 _—_ _I can think of a couple of things—_ He said.

— _I know, life sucks sometimes. Even when you are on top of the world._

 _—Am I on top of the world?_ _I feel like I'm the same shy guy, who can't put words together when it comes to really important things._

 _—_ _Timmy. You can definitely do that. you are more articulated than a lot of people._

 _—_ _Do you know Xavier Dolan?—_ Timmy asked.

 _—_ _I do, yeah.Great director._

 _—_ _He was interested in me—_ He said.

 _—_ _Oh, like romantically or professional you mean?_

 _—_ _Romantically._

 _—_ _Holy shit!—_ she said.

— _And I just blew it, because I'm still thinking about my ex. I know I should move on. There is nothing else to expect, it's over. And yet I’m still thinking about the guy._

 _—S_ _o Xavier Dolan couldn’t make you forget about you ex? wow! you are so screwed!_

_—I’m still in love with him._

_—Well,_ _Armie meant a lot to you._

 _—_ _Armie?—_ Timmy asked in disbelieved.

 _—_ _Shit! You didn’t say his name! Oh sorry! Fuck!—_ Greta said full of embarrassment.

 _—J_ _esus I can’t believe you!_ — Timmy said.

 _—T_ _immy, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that, I just…!_

 _—I_ _ts ok, I guess. You are not the first person who does that, so it’s fine…_

 _—I_ _’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be intrusive._

 _—_ _So everybody knows then._

 _—_ _It wasn’t exactly a secret was it?_

_— Fuck!_

_—_ _You will get over him eventually, you’ll see._

 _—_ _Not even Xavier fucking Nolan could make me forget about him, maybe there is no remedy for me._

  


The days to follow Timmy concentrated so much on acting.That was what he really loved doing, what he came to do in this world, he was sure. He turned into acting as a way to heal his wounded heart. He was trying his best to give the best performance he could. He put his heart and soul into that. When he was in set, things seemed fine, but when he went back home, and he was alone, everything changed and he felt lost again.

One night after filming Timmy was coming home, he was tired. His phone had been ringing for a while, but he didn't feel like talking to anybody, so he ignored it. When he was walking towards the door he saw somebody standing next to it. He couldn't tell who it was, but he look quite familiar, as he approached the door, he recognized that face, it was Armie, he was standing there, waiting patiently for him.

 _—_ _Armie is that really you? Oh my God! what are you doing here?_ _— Timmy was smiling, he felt so happy._

 _—_ _Hey Timmy, how are you? I hope I'm not causing you any trouble showing up like this, unannounced._

 _—_ _Not at all, but... is everything ok? I mean, why are you here?_

Armie hugged Timmy really tight.

 _—_ _Oh god! It feels so good to hold you._

Timmy was smiling the whole time, he couldn't hide how truly happy he was in his arms.

_—Armie, I love the fact that you are here, but please talk to me, is everything alright?_

_—Yes... everything is fine, I just wanted to see you, this last month has been crazy, I just miss you._

_—I miss you too. Please come in._


	13. Chapter 13

Timmy was mesmerized by Armie’s presence in his apartment.

_ —I wasn’t sure to come here, before talking to you. I thought maybe you could have company… the guy you are dating? _

_ —Actually, we are not dating anymore _ — Amie seemed relieved.

_ —May I ask what happened? _

_ —I wasn't ready to date. _

_ —What? What are you talking about? _

_ —Yeah, I really wasn’t. We are still friends tough _

_ —But tell me... Armie, you are here!! It's great but... why? _

_ —I told you I just wanted to see you really bad... _

Timmy stared at him quietly, he couldn't quite understand… but anyway, he was happy.

Armie held him really tight.

— _ I'm sorry, maybe you are busy. I came announced. That wasn't correct. _

— _ Armie what are you talking about? It's me, it’s you, you can come any time.. This is a pleasant surprise, don't be silly. I will always be glad to see you whichever circumstances we are in. _

Armie smile tenderly and embraced him affectionately.

_ —I've missed you— _ and as he said that he looked deep into Timmy’s eyes. Timmy felt he was melting in those warm eyes.

— _ Where are your things? _ — Timmy asked.

— _ I went straight to a hotel first I wasn’t sure you wanted me here _ .

—  _ Come on! I could never not want you here! _ — An electrifying sensation flowed through the air.

_ —So, how are you Armie, you taking therapy? The news came as a shock to me. _

_ —I didn't mean to make you worry. _

_ —Armie you know I care about you, of course I’m gonna worry. I mean you know... how much I... love you— _ He was almost afraid to say it.

_ —I know, Timmy I'm sorry… I’m sorry about many things, but the main one. I'm really sorry I've hurt you that much.  _

_ —it is not like you wanted to hurt me. _

_ —You deserve so much better than a married man giving you crumbles. I hate that I put you in that situation. _

_ —Armie, it was kind of my decision too, you know? _

_ —Timmy I love you so much. I've missed you so badly.—  _ Armie got really close to him and hold him, just as their eyes met, the undeniable attraction from before pulled them closer. Armie kissed him tenderly. Timmy closed his eyes, letting himself go, once and for all.

_ —Timmy... your lips... I've missed them so much. God!— _ Timmy smiled 

Another soft kiss, their lips delicately tasted each other.

_ —Armie I missed you so much—  _ Timmy said. .  Armie put his arms on his waist. 

_ —Your body... your skin... I’ve missed you all— _ Armie said.

_ —It feels so good to finally kiss you—  _ Timmy said.

_—Timmy, you are so beautiful_ — Armie said as his hands went under Timmy’s t-shirt.

And just like that, Timmy surrendered unconditionally to Armie’s touch. 

_ —Baby I was wrong, telling you all that… I was so wrong— _ Timmy said frantically. 

_ —Baby, it's ok, you were not wrong at all.  _

They kissed and talk… their lips alternated the sweetest words with the most tender kisses. Their soft and wet lips were seductively going through each other’s mouth boldly.

_ —Armie this last month had been horrible... not having you. _

_ —I know I'm sorry, I hate I hurt you babe. You are my babe... aren't you? _ — Armie looked at him with big eyes.

_ —Always babe... always _ — after such luscious reassurance, Armie felt the urge to remove Timmy’s clothes.

_ —babe... I want to feel your skin… I need to… you are so beautiful _

_ —Armie, baby, take my clothes off, all of them, please!. _

_ —Do you want me to touch you Timy? Do you want me to touch your body angel? _

_ —Yes, please... touch me Armie... I need you to do it— Armie slowly took off his t-shit. _

_ —Baby, look at you, so gorgeous— _ Timmy blushed, 

_ —Baby… you are beautiful when you blushed—  _ Armie kissed his cheek.

_ —I wanna kiss you. Can I kiss your body babe? _

_ —You don't need to ask. You know you can do anything you want to me. _

_ —Timmy, that's so tempting. _

_ —Baby, you know I'm yours. _

_ —You are only mine baby? No one else's? _ — Armie asked as he kissed Timmy's chest tenderly.

_ —No one else's baby. Only yours. _

_ —Timmy I must be the luckiest person in the world, having you like this, all to myself. _

_ —Armie please, may I take off your clothes? _

_ —You want me naked Timmy? Tell me what you want— _ Armie said as he kissed him passionately.

_ — Yes Armie, I want to kiss you all—  _ Timmy was undressing him tenderly, as he gave sweet kisses all around his body.

_ —Armie ...I've missed you, I've missed having you like this.  _

_.—Baby I'm yours, I'm all yours— Armie kept repeating consumed with lust. _

_ —Yes baby, your mine, I know it now— _ They were both naked and visibly aroused. 

_ —What do you want baby? I'll make you happy tonight—  _ Armie said lascivious. 

_ —Oh babe. I want you to suck me so badly, would you do that? _

_ — Of course baby, whatever you want, I'll do it all baby. I want you to feel good... so good  _

_ —Ohhh... Armie...—  _ Armie went down on him. The most beautiful sounds came from Timmy’s mouth.

_ —Oh babe… this feels so good.. Armie I love you so much... it feels so good… Don't stop baby,... please... more. Oh! Boy! Armiiiieeee! Beautiful Armie!. _

_ —Not yet baby— _ Armie told him— _ I want to fuck you first, I really need that baby _

_ —Yes... please... Armie, fuck me... — _ Timmy gasped.

_ —Are you ready for me honey?— _ Armie asked giving him the most lustful look.

_ —Yes Armie I am, please, take me... _

_ —Do you like how I put my fingers in you? You are so warm and delicious— _ Timmy was so blushed, his lips bright and red. 

_ —That's so good… Armie... — _ Timmy’s eyes were closed. He was totally immersed in the most beautiful visions. 

_ —Babe, I’m going in, now, ok?— _ Armie didn’t stop looking deeply at Timmy’s face as he did it—  _ Do you feel me inside you?, do you like it? _ — Armie wanted so much to know, what was going on in Timmy’s mind and body, he wanted an insight.

_ —Yes... Armie... Oh god! Am I dreaming? Armie? is this real? _ — a couple of tears rolled down Timmy’s cheeks, as he was having the most intense emotions and sensations, all at once. 

_ — Timmy… Listen to me carefully... _ — Armie told him as he was tenderly coming and going into his receptive body—  _ I love you so much... more than you know… Timmy... god... you are my life… my everything... I just cannot be apart from you anymore… _

_ —yes… yes...yes— _ Timmy was answering to Armie’s words, completely overtook by those pleasant movements. 

_ —You are talking me so well Timmy. Do you like that, do you like how I fuck you? _

_ —Yes babe… Oh!... I love how you fuck me! I love you. _

_ —Oh yeah... Timmy... my Timmy, you are only mine baby... do you understand? _

_ —Yes Armie... I'm yours... only yours. _

_ —Only I can do these things yo you Timmy... Do you understand? Please don't let anybody else do this to you Timmy... my Timmy... _

_ —Yes baby, only you can fuck me, only you can put your cock in me, baby. I love you Armie _

_ —Yes Timmy, you are mine, and I love you, you are my angel _

_ —Yes baby, _

_ —and I'm yours, do you understand? no more sharing. You won't have to share me no more. _

_ —Yes Armie... you are mine... only mine... _

_ —Oh! Fuck! I'm going to come babe! Oh babe! _

Armie came inside Timmy, then he held Timmy's cock with his hand and started stroking him.  _ —Beautiful Timmy, you have never looked more beautiful than now. _

Timmy was flying so damn high. He came profusely, all over Armie’s chest.

_ —You are mine— _ Timmy smiled he was in the most serene state. They kissed deeply. 

_ —Armie that was so beautiful. _

_ —We made love Timmy, I really needed that. To feel you like that... my Timmy, my sweet Timmy... _

He held him so close to his body..

_ —I know... It was amazing. You are amazing Timmy. My Timmy, I cannot stop calling you mine. That was so beautiful. _

_ —I feel I'm in heaven, or in a dream. I don't ever want to wake up babe— _ Timmy said.

_ —You don't have to, we don't have to babe, we can stay like this forever Timmy. _

They fell asleep. Armie woke up early in the morning, he was contemplating Timmy. He was truly beautiful like that, a peaceful angel.

When Timmy woke up, he couldn't believe his eyes. It wasn't a dream, it was real. Armie was there, next to him.


	14. Chapter 14

_—Hi Timmy! You look different today—_ Saoirse told him as he walked in set _—you look happy for a change!—_ She said pleasantly surprised.

 _—I'm so happy Saoirse—_ he told her with an ample smile he couldn’t hide.

_—Let me guess… is it Armie?_

_—Always_

_—Did he call?_

_—Better than that, he came!_

_—Shut up! —_ she was amazed _— I'm so happy for you._

_—last night Saoirse was extraordinary, like never before, almost like a dream._

_—Oh Timmy! That’s wonderful! Did he stay?_

_—Well yeah, but probably just for a day or two—_ He said a little gloomy.

_—You don’t know?_

_—We didn’t really talk about it!_

_—You should have asked him._

_—I know but...it was all so surreal, It might sound crazy, but I didn't want to break the spell or something. Also he was saying really sweet things._

_—Yeah? Like what?_

_—That I was only his, that he was only mine, that I didn't have to share him no more, that he loved me... that I was beautiful._

_—Oh god! really? So sweet! I’m so happy for you Timmy!_

_—Although... now that I think about it... It kind of seems a little cruel, don’t you think? He made all these promises just because we were making love._

_—Well, what if he… meant it?_

_—Oh! come on! Don’t have me going on that! I now better by now. I don’t want to ruin everything again by becoming hopeful about it. I mean, it is what it is._

_—Timmy, you know I don’t want that for you, but... let’s not talk about it just now, So you got quite a night to remember, eh?_

_—Yeah, that was something I will treasure forever—_ Saoirse kissed his cheek _._

That day Timmy managed to go back to his apartment earlier that usual. Greta knew something was up. She really liked the fact that he seemed happy. So she let him go without asking many questions, hoping that whatever (or whoever) he was doing that night could help him to stay _like that._

As he was getting near the apartment Timmy got a little anxious. _What if he had left?_ Timmy thought. He said he was going to be there when Timmy came back, but… What if he had changed his mind? Timmy’s hands got all sweaty! He couldn’t wait to get there, but then he was also fearful of what he could find.

As he walked to the door, he already could see the empty apartment in front of his eyes. _No please! Don’t let it be true!_ he was begging. When he entered the apartment, the lights were off, the room filled with silence. Timmy was about to panic, there was no one there. He had left. His hands were shaking nervously, as he looked for his phone in his pockets.

 _—No… no… Armie please! —_ Timmy was whispering. When he finally got his phone out, he called him right away, It was ringing… No answer…

He tried again… and again… no answer. And then he felt it, that dreadful sensation from before, right there, in his stomach, a void that grew inside him. He wanted to cry. Had he been so stupid as to believe that last night meant more than just a night of passion? Had he dared to hold hope? Had he been that dumb? The tears blurred his vision as he was trying to make some sense. He felt tired. He was heading towards the bedroom when he heard the lock of the door. Timmy froze, a couple of seconds later Armie was coming into the apartment.

 _—Hey Timmy, you are early, I thought you said you were going to be back at eight—_ Timmy walked towards him, Armie could see the despair on his face.

 _—What is it babe? You are shaking? What’s wrong?—_ Timmy held him, he experienced relieved as he did it.

 _—I’m so stupid I thought you were gone—_ Armie embraced him, he was still shaking a little.

_—Babe, you gave me the key. I just went to get my things at the hotel. I’m so sorry._

_—Don’t apologize, I feel like an idiot!_

But Armie understood Timmy so well, specially after the panic attack he had the other day, he fainted because he thought he had lost Timmy forever. His body collapsed as a way to refuse a reality without the love of his life. 

_—We really didn't talk about how long you were staying so, I didn't know._

_—It’s ok, babe. I’m here._

_—So how long are you staying?_

_—Well I don't really know, but I clear my agenda for a week._

_—Really? A whole week?—_ Timmy felt he was dreaming _._

 _—Well, yes, but maybe you are busy. I understand if you want me to go before—_ Timmy was happy. He would never want him to go, ever.

_—Oh I wish I could do something to be more time with you, call in sick for a week._

_—No babe, I can wait until you come home, it's fine._

_—Really? Would you do that?_

_—Babe wasn't it clear enough for you? I mean... last night? I really wanted to make a point. I know we haven’t really talked about it, but I want you to know that things are going to be different this time._

_—How different?_

_—Very different, you will see. Trust me. Now come here and kiss me. I missed that mouth of yours._

_—Armie am I dreaming?_

_—Baby. This seems very real to me._

_—I have to be dreaming!_

_—Sweet Timmy, come and kiss me. I need you now— Timmy jumped on him and kiss him fondly._

_—You said many things last night. You were so sweet...You said you were mine._

_— I said that because it's true._

_—Is it, really?_

_—Timmy, do I need to make love to you the way I did it yesterday, for you to know, once and for all, how much I love you?_

_— Well… That would... help so much._

_—Ohhh come here you beautiful thing! I'm gonna teach you right now! So that you never forget!_


	15. Chapter 15

Timmy could easily get used to that, he was thinking. Having his man next to him whenever he came home, kissing him goodnight before he went to sleep, waking him up the following morning. Timmy was incredibly happy, his face full of contentment, he was shining. Armie woke up and found Timmy staring at him.

_—Good morning sunshine!—_ Timmy kissed him affectionately _._

_—Good morning Angel—_ He replied _— Did you sleep well?_

_— I did, yes, I was… very tired._

_—Were you? but that wasn’t my fault, was it?—_ Armie look at him flirty _._

_—I think you might had something to do with that, yeah—_ Armie started kissing him gently, Timmy pushed his head back.

_—That neck is gonna be the death of me, I need to kiss it right now,_

Timmy started moaning as he felt Armie's mouth wandering around his neck _._

_—Oh Armie. That feels so good._

_—You like it, ah? but… your t-shirt gets in the way, why did you have to put this on you? Let me get you out of all that fabric—_ Timmy let him undress him.

_—That body again, how could I have survived so long without it— And as he was saying that, he was giving soft kisses here, and there —Ohh and those beautiful nipples! bring those to me!_

_—Ohh Armie—_ He kissed them tenderly, Timmy was moaning.

Armie put him to bed, and slowly remove Timmy’s pants.

_—Let me get you out of those pants, you shouldn't be allowed to cover this body. It is a crime—_ Timmy smile graciously. Once he was naked Armie started covering all in kisses.

_—Be mine Timmy... forever.... please... please...—_ He was gasping as he gave more and more kisses.

_—Armie, you know you don't even need to ask—_ Timmy’s smile was lovely.

_—Timmy, angel... let me take care of you forever... please.—_ And Timmy was ready to do that, he closed his eyes feeling Armie’s lips all over his body, mesmerized by Armie’s warm tongue on his receptive skin. _Take me_ , he wanted to scream, his blood getting warmer inside his veins, but he did not screamt that, he couldn’t, instead he started feeling an unpleasant anguish growing wild inside him.

_—Baby, what is it? Are you ok?_

_—Yes, I’m fine, but… please don’t do... this...—_ Armie looked at him with questioning eyes _._

_—Timmy, what is it? please talk to me..._

_—Armie… you have been amazing these days… you have said the sweetest things to me… but please… just...don’t.._

_—Why not Timmy? You don't want this?_

_— I do… but you said you are mine… and… you are mine for a week, and It's fine, that's actually more than I was expecting. but, Armie let’s not make promises we can't keep._

_—What if I can actually keep my promises this time babe?_

_—Armie. Don't do this. I’ve been there already, it was hell._

_—Timmy, I haven't figured everything out yet, but you will see. Now I need you to trust me! Let me love you with all my heart, please take everything I’m dying to give you. I promise you won’t regret it this time. I’m not going to hurt you no more babe! believe me!_

Timmy closed his eyes, as he delivered a soft kiss to Armies mouth. Timmy didn’t need to think about it any longer, he knew, the answer was there, it had been there for a while, deep in his heart, ready to burst to the surface.

_—Yes baby! I trust you!—_ Timmy said, knowing to well that he was ready to follow his heart wherever it took him. He trusted him, he truly did. That was his man, right there, and he had shown him in the most meaningful ways, his most authentic devotion towards him.

— _Sweet Timmy, so full of love for me baby!—_ Armie said as he placed soft kisses on Timmy’s chest. Timmy was surprised by how caring Armie was.

_—I'll take care of you. You'll see—_ Armie looked at him in adoración _— Would you let me take care of you Angel?_

_—Yes—_ Timmy said careessing Armie’s cheek affectionately, he knew he would do it, he would let himself be loved by this man, he would let go of his fears and doubts, and embrace the glory of perfectly belonging to him one more time. Armie made love to him again, patiently, lingering on every touch, making sure that Timmy could feel all his love in his caresses. 

Timmy was naked in bed, covered by blankets, so warm, he was lost in deep sleep. Armie was contemplating at him, he seemed so peaceful.

Timmy's phone rang. Armie handed him the phone.

_—Babe, it might be important—_ Timmy moved lazily. It was his sister calling.

_—Hey Pauline. What's up?... Waiti...What are you saying?...No, I'm…. with armie right now... No way! Oh boy… Shit!... How bad are they?... I see... Ok, I’ll call you back._

Armie was concern. Something seemed to be going on.

_—What happened babe? Is everything alright?_

_—I'm not sure, it was Pauline, she sent me a link. There are pictures._

_—Pictures? What kind?_

_—I’m not sure I need to see them first, I don’t even know—_ He seemed nervous. Timmy started checking his phone. Everything seemed fine. It was Timmy and Xavier, the day they we're at the park, when he got upset and left the guys, Xavier followed him to a bench. There was nothing wrong about the pictures, just friends talking, but there was one picture in particular that made him nervous. When he was leaving Xavier learned to kiss his cheek in a very suggestive and intimate way. People was going crazy about the pictures. Armie's phone started ringing too.

_—Please don't get that._

_—Why not?_

_—I'm sure someone is going to tell you about the pictures. Let me tell you first_

_—ok, fine, tell me then._

_—Remember I told you I saw some friends at the park the other day? And remember the guy I briefly dated? Well he was there._

_—Yeah_

_—Someone took some pictures. I understand they are everywhere. It is not bad really, we are just talking, but there is just this one picture. He kissed me on the cheek, might be the angle or something, but it looks a little.. I don't know—_ Armie listened attentive.

_—Just show me— He said. Timmy gave him his phone. Armie started scrolling down on them. Timmy knew there was nothing in there, but still he was nervous to see Armie’s reaction to them._

_—Shit— Timmy said anxiously_

_— Timmy, how long did you date him?_

_— Not long really, he called me often but we met few times, maybe for a month_

_— I see_

_—Are you angry?_

_—I am not sure of how I feel._

_—I think people are exaggerating, it is not a big thing, right?—_ But Armie got really thoughtful as he kept scrolling down.

_—Timmy… I feel weird… I mean… I know I shouldn’t… but still… I feel unease._

_—Sorry_

_—Shit! I understand why people are going crazy with these pictures, He really wants you._

_—What?_

_—Look at him Timmy, this man is crazy about you!_

_—No, I mean we are just friends now._

_—Did he say he was fine with being your friend?_

_—He did, he say he was fine with it._

_—Bullshit! He wants you! The way he looks at you Timmy, He is craving for you._

_—Armie don't say that please._

_—He does, he is so into you. Timmy. Shit!—_ Armie's blood was boiling. He couldn’t quite tell, was it anger? jealousy? was it fear that somebody could take away something that precious from him?

_—Timmy—_ Armie almost didn’t even want to ask _— I know I’m so out of place asking you this, and you don’t have to answer… if you don’t want to… but… did you two have sex?—_ Armie wasn’t sure of what he would do once he hear the answer. He was already regretting asking him.

_—No, we didn't. We did make out more than once. But we didn't do other things. Actually I did invited him into my apartment twice...but he refused the first time. He suspected I wasn't ready for that, and he was right. He's been a real gentleman. Really._

_—And the second time?_

_—The second time he did come in, but then I called him by your name, and he didn't like it much, and left.—_ Armie laughed so hard _._

_—You did what?_

_—It was an honest mistake, I was really ashamed—_ Armie felt relieved. Of course he could totally picture the scene. This guy persistently trying to get into his pants, and his sweet Timmy just doing something unpredictable like that. 

_—I hate this, seeing this guy's making a move on you, like that._

_—He really wasn't. It looks worse that it was. Actually he was just saying goodbye— Armie kept looking at the pictures, he couldn’t take his eyes of them._

_—I'm really sorry. I wish you didn’t have to see them._

_—No,I mean… as you say, there is nothing wrong with the pictures...It’s just me... Timmy I hate to see other man trying to get into your pants._

_—I'm so sorry—_ Armie was clearly angry, but not with Timmy, he was angry with himself.

_—No Timmy, don’t be. You did nothing wrong, It was me. l let this happened because I couldn’t offer you more. I won't let this happen again... I mean. You have to be mine… only mine… Timmy I don’t need to think about this any more. I'm getting a divorce._


	16. Chapter 16

Timmy was still trying to process the news that Armie had just delivered to him. Did he just say that? Did Timmy imagined it? As Timmy was deep into his thoughts his phone rang.

 _—Oh shit!—_ Timmy seemed distress as he saw the caller ID.

_—Hi Brian, how is it going?... yeah I saw them just now… Hey calm down. He is just a friend. And he was just saying goodbye... The angle didn't help, but that's all there is… So what that he is openly gay?Brian… with all due respect, I'm getting tired of this. I like girls as much as I like guys. And I'm an actor, not a priest, so I'm not doing anything wrong. Honesty...people can think whatever they want to think. And I don't want you to make a statement about it. Are we clear? I simply don’t want to address the matter, ok?_

Armie couldn’t hear Brian’s side of the conversation, but he could tell he wasn’t taking things so well.

_—Brian I do appreciate everything you are doing. But I'm not going to lie about my sexuality anymore. This is no one else’s business but mine. And I'm just being myself..._

_Armie got a little bit more attentive when he heard Xavier’s name._

_—I won’t talk to him about it. I would feel ashamed, He is so open and brave about his sexuality, who he is and what he wants, I wouldn't dare to ask him to be silent about a thing. if he wants to talk about it, he will do it, but honestly I don’t think he cares a bit._

_Armie got a little uncomfortable as he heard Timmy talked like that about Xavier, with such admiration._

_—Listen I have to go now Brian, but please, no statements ok? We’ll talk about it._

Timmy put his arms around Armie’s waist, fondly.

_—Are we ok baby?_

_—Of course we are, Timmy—_ Armie kissed him gently, wishing he didn’t have to let go of him, so soon.

 _—I have to get in the shower. I need to be on time or Greta is going to hate me more than I think she already does.—_ Timmy left the room.

_Armie could hear the shower running, he was still looking at the pictures when the doorbell rang bringing him back. He opened the door, Armie was surprise to find Xavier standing there._

_—Hi—_ He told him.

 _—Oh!... Hey... I'm sorry I didn't know you were going to be here—_ Xavier said, visibly affected by having found Armie in there. Was he angry, upset, jealous? Armie couldn’t quite tell, but centanly there was something bothering him.

 _—Yeah.. I.. he's in the shower. Nice to meet you—_ Armie said.

_—Yeah... nice meeting you too… Well you are here... so clearly... I shouldn't. So just tell him I came by, to talk about the pictures. I’ll call him later._

_—Ok— Armie said, and he was about to close the door when Xavier turned back._

_—So... are you two…? Never mind...Forget it.—_ Xavier said, disappointed showing on his face.

 _—Yes... we are...—_ Armie rushed to say. Xavier looked at him with a glimpse of anger _— I mean… just so we are clear about things... now.—_ Armie’s voice sounded a little intimidating. But Xavier wasn’t the kind of guy who would let himself be intimidated by anyone.

_—Ok. Then... I hope you can give him what he really deserves… first of all, respect. And a real relationship, of course. Not just an affair. He deserves better, you know?_

_—I know how special he is. And it's none of your business what we have._

_—Just so you know, there are men who would die to have him, and would love him as he truly deserves to be loved. Also there are men who accept who they are, you know? and have actually something to offer._

_—Like you?—_ Xavier smiled

_—Yes... just like me. I'll be around Hammer. Whenever you fuck it up, that would be my cue._

_—I love him, he loves me._

_—Do you really? I thought you were married._

_—I'm not gonna discuss my life with you._

_—Why not? Oh yeah! Cause you are a coward and you are afraid to acknowledge you don't really have anything to offer to him._

_—Fuck off._

_—No, you fuck off. If you keep on breaking his heart as you have been doing for son long now, I don’t care who you are, you are gonna pay for it. I'm gonna make you pay._

_—Ohh! you are threatening me?_

_—I know your type Hammer. So you got this cute co-star in your movie, unknown actor, infatuated by your persona, so you just thought you could fuck him as you please, no strings attached right? you thought you could play with him for as long as you wanted without any consequence. Then the film is over and you decided you are not done with him? You need to keep on fucking him every now and then, what is the harm right?_

_—That's not what this is._

_—Isn’t it? really? Because that’s all I can see. A douchebag talking advantage of a young and inexperienced actor._

_—Fuck you_

_—I think you said that already Hammer._

_—Get the fuck out of here!_

_—Of course. Just remember I'll be around. I’m going to keep an eye on him, make sure you treat him right. To keep a boy like this with you, you need to be a real man, Hammer._

Timmy came out of the shower, towel on his waist. Xavier stared at him clearly affected by his bare torso. Armie noticed Xavier’s reaction, and gave him threatening look.

 _—Guys? what’s going on?—_ When they saw him they both regained composure.

 _—Sorry Tim I came by to talk about the pictures. Bad timing I guess. I'll call you later—_ He blinked an eye at him and left.

 _—Armie, Jesus, what happened? What was all that?—_ Timmy asked confused. Armie was visibly angry.

_—He just threatened me that asshole. He said I was talking advantage of you._

_—Armie come down, you look agitated._

He was so contrived. was it true what he said? Did he take advantage of Timmy in any form? Was he one of those predators in the industry?

_—Babe, let it go, you are not taking advantage of me._

_—I know, it’s just..._

_—Babe, stop thinking about that.—_ Timmy said, and he gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. Armie smiled.

 _How did he do that?_ Armie thought, how could he just make him forget about everything with just one gentle kiss?

That night Armie woke up by the sound of a sudden whisper.

 _—Please… don’t… leave—_ Timmy said in his sleep. Armie held him tight as he felt his heart broke. Was he dreaming about him, leaving…? But soon the calm dream Timmy was having slowly seemed to turn into a nightmare 

_—Hey Timmy what's up? You are having a bad dream—_ Timmy woke up feeling a little disoriented. But he smiled pleasantly as soon as he saw Armie.

_—Armie please kiss me._

_—Yes sweetheart, whatever you need._

Timmy’s warm lips took Armie by surprise, those marvelous lips, full of love, and welcoming sensations.

 _—I dreamt you were gone. I was looking for you, and you we're gone. Please promise you never do that. Tell me when you are leaving. I would hate to just find out.—_ Armie kissed him again _._

_—Yes Timmy I wouldn't do it. I promise. Babe. I'm sorry. Come here._

_—Armie did I dream about it? Did you really say you we're getting a divorce?_

_—I did, and It's not your fault or anything like that. I'm not happy anymore with my marriage. That is not the life I wanna live._

_—Are you sure about it? I would hate you regretting it after._

_—Timmy. I'm sure._

Timmy kissed him so fondly.

_—Armie if you are mine one day I will make you so happy, I promise you._

_—Babe I'm yours already, and you are making me so happy now._

Tim buried his nose in Armie's neck. He could listen to his heart.

 _—Timmy, Xavier was right. You deserve so much more, I will make things right this time. You will see—_ and then they exchanged the most caring kisses as in a silent dialogue, their lips transmitting beautiful messages to each other.

 _—I will be gone the weekend. I need to see the kids, talk to Elizabeth, make arrangements, you know?—_ Timmy felt a sudden discomfort, _was it fear?_ He wondered?

_—Ok. It's fine. I'll miss you though._

_—I promise I'll be back as soon as possible, I don’t think I can be away from you for a long time now._

_—Really?—_ Timmy smiled

_—Timmy I was serious about everything I said._

_—You can still change your mind._

_—Never._

_—Kiss me then._

_—Yes babe, and I also want to fuck you, if that’s ok with you?_

_—Well... if you have to—_ Timmy smiled pleasantly.

_—Then turn around babe._

_—Like this... you mean?_

_—Oh! Yeah... just like it, that’s perfect angel._

_He pulled Timmy’s pants and underwear down with a quick movement. Timmy felt Armie's cock between his cheeks_

_—Can you feel me babe?_

_—Yes Armie_

_—Do you want me to fuck you now?_

_—Yes please— Timmy moaned as he felt Armie inside him._

_—Timmy... my Timmy, My baby... just mine... Do you like it?_

_—Yes… yes… harder... please._

_—Yes baby, whatever you need...you are beautiful Timmy. So beautiful._

Post coital bliss, their bodies were entangled pleasantly, arms, legs and souls as one. Armie caressed Timmy’s back delicately, feeling his skin shivering under his sensitive fingers. He felt the urge to put his mouth on Timmy’s back. So he licked it gently, talking his time.

 _—Your skin is flawless._ Timmy quivered at the wet exhilarating feeling of Armie's mouth on him. Timmy was glowing in pleasure. They truly belonged together. Armie kept on kissing him in the most beloved form, every little kiss was followed by the sweet words: _mine, mine, mine... all of this is mine._

_—Armie these days you've been so sweet.._

_—Full of love for you baby. All the love I wasn't allowing myself to feel is now flowing._

_—So generous._

_Heaven, this is it!_ Timmy thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Timmy walked in the coffee shop, he smiled as he saw Finn sitting there.

_ —Hey Finn how are you?  _

_ —Hey, I'm fine. Good to see you. thank you for seeing me after… the episode at the park. Which by the way I’m super sorry about. _

_ —Oh it's fine. Also I was kind of moody that day. Don’t worry about it. _

_ —I felt terrible that day, i'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say those things. Listen I want be honest with you. I really care about Xavier, he’s a great guy, he’s been amazing to me and I really want him to be happy… And well I know he's crazy about you… so I just wanted you two to get together, and I know I was being nosy, and I'm really sorry. _

_ —Finn is fine. I know you didn't mean wrong. How is he by the way? _

_ —He's fine. Working a lot.You know him… workaholic. For a moment I thought he was actually falling in love. And that seemed like the most incredible thing at the time. _

_ —Why would it be so exceptional for him to fall in love? _

_ —He's been through a lot of shit. So I guess once you've lived certain things, you become a little cynical, a little hopeless. With you he seemed like he could actually give love another chance.  _

_ —He’s been hurt then? _

_ —Yeah, pretty badly actually, but such is life I guess. _

_ —I want to talk to him.  _

_ —All I know is he cares for you, probably more than you care for him. _

_ —I care for him. _

  
  


The following days Timmy did his best to concentrate on filming, but there were a couple of things on his mind. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but deep inside he was afraid that Armie could change his mind about him again. Also after his conversation with Finn, he was a little worried about Xavier. So he decided to send him a voice message.

_ Timmy: Hey Xavier, I'm sorry I haven't called you. I didn't know what to say after what happened in my apartment. Actually I still don’t know what to say. I just feel bad about the whole thing. Listen I think you are a great guy. Now I'm into this thing with Armie and I know you could think that he doesn't really loves me, I thought that myself at a certain point. But now I think he really cares for me. Xavier, you have been such a great guy with me, I really appreciate that, you are awesome, what I'm saying is that I’d love that we could still be friends and hang out sometimes. I would really like that. I don't know if you want to... maybe you don’t. But, I miss talking to you… Also I'm sorry about the pictures. well... bye. _

  
  


Elizabeth drank a sip of her coffee. It was cold. Her eyes were sore. Armie seemed upset.  _ How do you break a marriage of so many years, without hurting people really badly, the people you care the most… your family?  _ Armie was thinking. It was painful and he thought he wouldn’t have the strength in him to go on with it. It was so hard, so damn hard to tell her. 

Crema... Crema... He was breathing Crema all around. His wet streets, the chilly weather… beautiful Crema. He was yearning for it… In that moment when he was feeling terrible, he wished so hard he could go back. Sweet days and glorious nights, making love to him. Walking up to the sight of their bodies entangled, feeling they were dreaming. Afraid of walking up.

Elizabeth was crying, he wanted to hold her and comfort her, but he knew it wasn’t his place to do so. It was him who was causing her the pain.

_ —I’m sorry—  _ Armie said, but it was as if she couldn’t hear him, she was deep into her thoughts.

_ —Is this real? is this really happening? you are leaving me for a man. _

_ —I’m sorry, I’m sorry, this happened and I wish there was other way o do this without hurting you like this, but it seems there isn’t. _

She was devastated. She thought she had it all, the perfect family, the perfect life, the kids, the friends, the perfect husband… and it was all falling down. How could it be?

  
  


_ —He left—  _ Timmy told saoirse as they were on set.

_ —He did? Well he was here for a whole week. He had to leave at some point. _

_ —I know but I didn't want him to leave. _

_ —Ohh! Greedy then! Also aren't you sore or something? I think you can use some time to heal _

_ —Idiot—  _ Timmy told her. They both laughed.

_ —I'm afraid. _

_ —About what? _

_ —He changing his mind once he's away from me. _

_ —Babe come on! If he does that, you are better off without him. _

_ —I don't want that. _

_ —Have you seen the way he looks at you? Tim, at this point you have nothing to worry about. _

_ —You think?  _

_ —Of course— _ Greta approached them _. _

_ —Guys get ready, you are next. _

_ —Yes sir— _ Timmy answered smiling.

_ —Doesn't she look cute when She's all concentrated in doing her thing—  _ Saoirse said.

_ —She kind of does. You should tell her, that you think she looks cute. _

_ —She knows and I wouldn't do it. You are so brave Timmy. _

_ —She loves you too Saoirse.  _

_ —Yes she does… as a sister, or as a friend. _

That night as Timmy got home he got a voice message.

_ Xavier: Hey Timmy, thanks for your message. It was kind of sweet. I'm sorry too about the whole thing at your apartment. Listen I don't know what's going on between Armie and you, so I can't really give an opinion, but I hope you are happy, and not just happy, I hope you are out of this world happy. Because well that's... what I want for you... Infinite love. Timmy I hope this guy knows what he's got. He's the luckiest. I'm not lying. And I love the fact that you want to keep me in your life, as a friend. Just so you know I'm not a good friend, so you might as well want to reconsider. I'm usually resentful, and bitter. And I have to admit, that I might never be truly over you, so I could tell you inappropriate things once in a while. Also your lover doesn't like me, and I know I’m responsible for that, because I kind of told him to fuck off, and I also told him he was a coward... and to be honest he's quite tall and I'm afraid he will kick my ass one of these days. So me and you being friends is kind of risky. But I would gladly take the risk if you want me to. Also maybe at some point you'll get a call or two from my drunk self, telling you how much I like your face, so I'm really sorry about that too. _

_ Timmy: Ohh Xavier you are funny again. Please be my friend. I miss you and the guys. I hope we could meet again.  _

_ Xavier: Alright, alright, then let's be friends. It's easy for you to say. You have your lover to fuck you properly. Sadly I'm lonely and that’s a long night ahead. _

_ Timmy: Oh come on Xavier. There are at least a thousand people who would be dying to be just near you.  _

_ Xavier:You think? _

_ Timmy: Of course _

_ Xavier: Sadly there is only one that I want. I’m sorry. Told you I'm not good at being a friend. Let’s meet for coffee then. _

  
  


After going to bed that night Timmy got a phone call he had been expecting all day.

_ —Hi Timmy _

_ —Armie, hey… How are you? _

_ —I’m fine, things are… well not great, I'm not going to lie. _

_ —Did you talk to her? _

_ —I did, it was, well as I expected. She took it really bad. She's… not fine.  _

_ —I’m sorry to hear that. _

_ —Yeah, I'm sorry too. But it was the only way. _

_ —Are you… having second thoughts? _

_ —No, not at all. Babe, I miss you. I wish I could be there with you right now… I wish I could hold you.  _

_ —Baby… I miss you too. _

_ —Timmy… I love you.  _

_ —I wish you didn't have to go through all this. _

_ —Babe, don't think about this ok? This has nothing to do with you. This is something I had to do. Timmy it's going to be alright. I'll be there soon. _

_ —Armie I really wish I could kiss you right now. _

_ —Babe, go to bed, and when you are there, please text me. _

_ —Ok.  _

  
  


_ Timmy: I'm here babe! _

_ Armie: I was waiting for you angel. Remember that night in Crema? The first time we had sex? _

_ Timmy: I could never forget that night. _

_ Armie:I was thinking about it babe. It changed my life. _

_ Timmy:It did? _

_ Armie: Yeah, in more than one way. I didn't know I could have those feelings. I didn't know I could feel that kind of attraction.  _

_ Timmy: You didn't think you could want a man like that? _

_ Armie: I had no idea! It was an eye opening experience.  _

_ Timmy: It was a beautiful night. The way you kissed me, and everything that happened between us. That was just astounding. _

_ Armie: Show me your body Angel! _

_ Timmy: Now you mean? _

_ Armie: Send me a picture. Only if you want to. _

_ Timmy: I want to, Armie. I'll always want to… _

_ Armie: show me your neck. _

Timmy sent a picture showing his pale neck uncovered.

_ Armie:I wish I could bury my nose in it, I want to kiss it so badly. _

_ Timmy: what else do you want to see? _

_ Armie, show me your chest, your nipples. _

Timmy sent the picture showing his bare torso.

_ Armie: your body is so beautiful Timmy. I wish I could have it now.I would be so kind to those nipples, I would kiss them delicately. I would use my tongue on them, caressing them.  _

_ Timmy: I would love that. _

_ Armie: Do you like when I kiss them _

_ Timmy: I like it very much Armie. _

_ Armie: I would lick them gently, but maybe I would also bite them a bit. _

_ Timmy: Armie! I would love that. _

_ Armie: And then maybe I would want to lick some more of that body.  _

_ Timmy: Do you want to see my cock? _

_ Armie: Would you show me?  _

_ Timmy: Of course, I want you to see me now. _

Timmy sent the picture right away.

_ Armie: you are hard babe!  _

_ Timmy: very hard, just for you Armie. _

_ Armie: Now you are making me hard. _

_ Timmy: Would you show me? _

_ Armie: of course Ángel, if you want to see me. _

Armie sent the picture.

_ Timmy: Armie, I love that cock of your, so big. I want it inside me. _

_ Armie: I would love that Angel. Would you touch yourself for me? _

_ Timmy: yes I'm doing it right now.  _

_ Armie: Can I see?  _

_ Timmy: of course _

_ Timmy sent a picture _

_ Armie: Damn, Timmy can we facetime? _

_ Timmy: I was hoping you said it. _

_ —Hey beautiful. _

_ —Hi Armie—  _ Timmy's face was glowing.

_ —Can I see you now? _

Timmy showed him his erection.

_ —Please touch yourself. _

_ —like this you mean? _

_ —yeah baby, just like that… oh you look so good. I wish I was there with you, I wish that was my hand touching you. I wish I could put my mouth on your cock right now. _

_ —I would love that, to feel your warm lips on me…  _

_ —Babe, now I'm touching myself. You are incredible babe, so beautiful. _

_ —Armie, this feels so good, as if you were here. _

_ —I’m there with you babe, It's me who is touching you. _

_ —Armie… yeah… baby… I love you _

_ —My angel… my sweet angel… my Timmy… my love… _

_ —I love you Armie, _

_ —I love you too. Now go to sleep, you have to work in the morning. _


	18. Chapter 18

The following day Timmy and Xavier met for coffee. They were happy, they really enjoyed each other's company.

_ —So, how is this Hammer guy treating you?— _ Timmy smiled totally aware of that intentional pejorative tone Xavier adopted in the question.

_ —Actually, he is at his best behaviour. He's very sweet and caring.  _

_ —Ok? And are you too together now, like… really together? _

_ —Well it seems like it. He is going to talk to Elizabeth about it so… I don't know. It's gonna be hard for him— _ Timmy avoided eye contact at all cost. But Xavier knew that something was up.

_ —Are you scared that he is not going to keep his promises again? _

_ —No, not really… —He was lying, Xavier grimaced— Well fine, yes I am. I think this time is different but… still I cannot avoid this feeling, the feeling that I have been here before, right after Crema, it was just like this— _ Xavier held Timmy's hand tenderly.

_ —Timmy, I really hope Hammer gets his shit together this time, I honestly hope that, because that's what you deserve, do not settle for less Timmy. Please don't. Promise me! _

_ — Yes, yes I promise.Thank you, I know you really care about me. And I also care about you… I do.— _ Timmy kissed Xavier's cheek. Xavier tried not to look at him right away, he was afraid he could reveal too much of himself if he did so, like the fact he almost couldn’t resist feeling Timmy's lips so close to his mouth. He would have loved to turn slightly his face, with a suddenly movement, to get their lips a bit closer.  _ Beautiful lips _ , he thought, _ so beautiful. _ But he knew Timmy's heart was taken.. He sighted

_ —Timmy, I promise I will be your friend, it's so hard already, let me tell you, but I will be a good friend for you. Just please don't end up being his whore… you deserve better. I would hate to see that happen— _ just the thought of it Made Xavier feel unease.

_ —Yes Xavier, I know you are right. _

Xavier wanted to Kiss him, to hold him, to tell him beautiful things. But Xavier has just promised to be a good friend. Xavier just wished Timmy could see himself through his eyes, so beautiful, so caring, so amazing. Someone like him couldn’t end up in a one sided arrangement like that. Xavier thought.

After coffee Xavier walked Timmy to his apartment. As they were walking Timmy felt fortunate, they were friends again, he could feel it. He really enjoyed his company. He had been worried that maybe their friendship would be lost forever, but they were back again. they were goofing around, when Timmy felt the need to slow down their place for a minute.

_ —Xavier, I truly care for you.  _

_ —You do? _

_ —Yeah, you have become a very important person for me. And I really love how protective you are. I know you care so much for me, and I just wanted to tell you that I also care for you. Don't think that I don't appreciate everything you do for me. I do, and I wish I hadn't broken your heart as I did. _

_ —Oh! Timmy...I could never get angry at you. Come here and give me a hug. Things would be easier if you weren't that cute. _

Timmy held him affectionate. 

_ —Are we friends then? _

_ —For life _ — _ Xavier kissed Timmy's cheek.  _

_ —So you care for me, then—  _ Xavier smiled pleased.

Armie was playing with his kids, he truly enjoyed those moments of diversion with them, he knew he would never give them up. The kids knew something was happening with their parents, but Armie hadn't talked to them yet. He wanted to do it with the proper help of a professional. He wanted to do everything within his reach to cause them as less pain as possible.

_ —Daddy are you angry at mom?— _ his girl asked him, she was unusually thoughtful.

_ —No sweetheart, I'm not angry. _

_ —Why was she crying then? _

_ —Because there are some things we need to sort out. _

_ —What things daddy? _

_ —Adult things honey, but you need to remember always that we both love you very much, very very much, ok?—  _ She nodded.

_ —And do you love mommy very very much too? _

_ —Yes sweetheart.  _

_ —Then why was she sad?—  _ and that, right there was the toughest part of it all. Armie's heart was breaking as he tried to explain to his little girl that her life as she knew it, was about to change gravely.

_ —Baby, we are going through some changes… it might seem hard at first, but we are going to be alright _ —  _ Shit, shit, shit, shit.  _ He was thinking.

_ Is this really what you want? _ — Elizabeth asked him as she entered the room and noticed the tone of the conversation they we're having. Armie didn't answer. Why did it have to be so hard?

Timmy was a little anxious. Armie hadn't called in a couple of days. What was going on? He was wondering. He wanted to call him so badly but he also wanted to give him space. Why was he so nervous about it? where was all that anxiety coming from? _ Armie… is everything alright?  _ He whispered. 

_ —Timmy, you need to relax! You seem so tense!— _ Saoirse told him as they were getting ready for a scene— _ You need to trust him a bit more. Do you really think he is gonna change his mind that easily? _

_ —I don't know. What if he does? _

_—Then let him do that, you don't need someone like that around. But Timmy, he won't, please you need to be more confident_ — He knew she was right but he couldn't stop having all sorts of anxious thoughts. What was wrong with him? He wondered. 

That night Timmy almost didn't sleep. He was feeling unease. It was Armie again. He didn't call. Tim wasn't feeling fine. He got up from his bed and went to the bathroom, as he was staring at his fatigued face in the bathroom mirror his phone started to ring. It was Pauline. He got a little worried, why was she calling at that hour? Was something wrong?

_ —What’s up? _

_ —Hey Timmy, how are you? _

_ —I don't know sis.  _

_ —What is it Timmy, you were doing great last time I called you. _

_ —Well… I haven't heard from Armie in the last few days… _

_ —What? That asshole… not again Timmy. This is bullshit! _

_ —I don't know, maybe he's struggling with the whole divorce thing. I don’t want to be dramatic about this, maybe there is nothing wrong. _

_ —Well I really hope that is it, and not that he is having second thoughts. _

_ —I hope that too— _ Timmy said, his voice sounded rattled.

_ —Bro, unfortunately that's not why I call. _

_ —What’s going on then?— _ Timmy said nervously

_ —Hey Timmy, I hate to be the one who always brings this things to you… but Timmy… _

_ —What is it this time? _

_ —Pictures again—  _ She said, her voice full of concern.

_ —Not again, now what is it? _

_ —Well I don't know, there are two sets of pictures, both with Xavier. The first one is in a coffee shop. The other one takes place on the street, the same day, probably after coffee. _

_ —Shit!  _

_ —Timmy these pictures are worse than the other ones. I mean… you two look kind of intimate. You held his hand, and also as you are walking I think you hugged him. And you kissed his cheek, more than once, actually. I mean… you look… really close to each other.  _

_ —Fuck! _

_ —You know they always get this tricky angles… They don't look good Timmy. Honestly it seems like you two are together. Brian is gonna go nuts this time— _ Pauline said. But Timmy wasn't really worried about Brian at all. He could only think about one person; Armie. Why did Timmy get all worried all of a sudden about Armie? Armie knew better, those pictures couldn’t possibly be misunderstood by him… could they? 

Armie was playing with his kids when Elizabeth walked in the room. She was clearly upset.

_ —Are you sure of what you are doing Armie?— _ She asked as she handed him her phone. Armie was disconcerted, as he started to scrolled down.

_ No, this was absurd, there must be an explanation for all of this.. Maybe those pictures were taken back in the days when the two of them were dating. Yeah that must be it. Timmy wouldn't do that to him, he wouldn't cheat. It was not in him to do something like that, and Timmy loved him, he loved him so much., _ Armie knew it, he could feel his love, but still… he couldn't deny those pictures were unsettling. What was really going on there? He kept looking at them, they were so… personal, as if they were very familiar to each other. it seemed they were very close, like they care for each other deeply. They way they embraced, the way they touched… not even that… the way they were looking at each other. That was not something that happen between friends, there had to be more. Armie left the room, he couldn't allow neither his kids, nor Elizabeth to see him like that. He was shaking. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, I really love them so much. They make me so happy!! I hope you have a lovely Christmas Eve. Love you!!

Once he was alone in the bedroom Armie started to walk nervously from one side to the other. What was going on? Why was he so concern about those pictures? he was wondering. Was Timmy... actually... cheating? No... that was impossible, unthinkable… absurd… wasn’t it? Armie was well aware that he hadn't called Tim for the last few days. He was going through many things, and he wasn’t feeling well. He didn’t want Timmy to hear him like that and worry. But Timmy hadn't called him either. Why hadn't he called him? Was he so busy? He clearly wasn’t that busy if he found time for meeting Xavier? Was that it? As he was thinking long and hard about the matter, his phone rang, it was him, it was Tim. Now he was calling. What was going on? He couldn’t understand his bitterness towards de issue. He didn't answer the phone. But why didn’t he? He didn’t know, That was Timmy, his Timmy… he promised he belonged to him...only to him, he said. Did he say it just because they were in the middle of sex? But It was Timmy who had asked not to make promises they couldn’t keep. It was Timmy... his Timmy. An Armie was his man. That could not be happening. His phone rang again. He answered, his thoughts were still all mixed up.

_ —Armie thanks god you answered—  _ Timmy said relieved _ — Listen I need to talk to you about some pictures. _

_ —I’ve seen them—  _ Armie said in a sharp tone.

_ —Oh, you have... Well let me tell you, it's not what it looks like… _

_ —Timmy, would you just answer one question please… when was that?— _ Armie asked

_ —Sorry? _

_ —Yeah, when were the pictures taken? _

_ — It was last last week—  _ Armie froze as he heard that, it happened just last week. Timmy kept talking but Armie couldn't hear anything else, just the words;  _ last week _ , over and over again, last week he was holding Xavier and touching his face like that, Armie was discussing the crucial news with his family as Timmy was flirting with that jackass, because that was what it was; those dreamy eyes, the tender touch, Armie's hands were shaking, he was so angry, so jealous, so upset. He felt everything at once. He was about to give everything up to be with him, and Timmy was looking at other man like that, with that intense glance. Timmy… his Timmy? What was going on?

Timmy kept talking until he noticed Armie was no longer on the phone. He tried calling again, but his phone was off. Timmy started to feel really anxious. 

Did Armie think there was something going on between Xavier and Him? After all they had been through together. He was actually thinking that he would cheat on him just like that? Was that even possible after everything they had shared in and out of bed? After all that love making? all the promises they shared meant nothing to Armie?  _ Please don't do this _ , Timmy was thinking to himself as he tried calling him again. Nothing. Armie clearly wouldn't talk to him. Timmy was anxious and disappointed. All the love that Armie said he felt, and he just turned his back on him over some stupid pictures that meant nothing? All the promises he made were empty? Timmy started crying, he was sad and angry, his emotions were clashing. Was that really happening? He kept asking to himself. Why was Armie being so uncompromising?

The next morning as Saoirse saw Tim walking in she approached him and held Tim really tight, then she adopted a severe tone.

_ —That’s it Timmy, you cannot go through this again. I'm sorry but I think Armie is not worth your time—  _ She said as she wiped his tears away.

_ — I don't understand. _

_ —There is nothing to understand, the guy is an Idiot, sorry, but he is. I cannot believe he didn't even let you explain. _

_ —Did you see the pictures Saoirse? Were they that bad? _

_ —I saw them Timmy, and yes, I’m not going to lie to you. It seems like there is something going on between you two. I hate to tell you this, because I know about your affectionate nature, and I actually think it’s one of your best traits, but now that you are a public figure probably you shouldn't have those displays of affection anymore, unless you are in a private place. And believe me, I really hate to tell you this. I know you are so sweet and caring with people, but you could get in so much trouble. Imagine someone taking pictures when you nuzzle me or Greta, from the wrong angle I bet it could look pretty bad too, also Xavier is still crazy about you, even if he says otherwise, the way he looks at you reveals so much, the man is in love, and he could be misled by all that affection, he could think you have feelings for him when you clearly don’t, so be careful about that.  _

_ —But then there is Armie—  _ She changed her tone as she said that— _ he knows that part of you, or at least he should, why would he think you are cheating? you don't do that kind of shit, people who know you just a bit would know better that him, that is not who you are. I saw the pictures, and I knew it right away, why couldn't he see through them the way I did it? I'm sorry Timmy but that's what I think. I think it has to do his own insecurities more than anything, but why should you always pay the price? Timmy, you are heartbroken... again, and it sucks. Don't cry over this asshole ever again please.... I'm so pissed. You cannot spend the day all depressed until he finally decides he wants to talk to you. _

Timmy wished he could just do that, but he was so hurt, he was actually offended that Armie could think he was capable of lying to him like that, specially after everything they had shared. 

_ —Also… don’t freak out or anything… but how well do you really know Xavier? Are you sure you can trust him? I mean paparazzi again? He is in love, and sometimes people do some crazy shit when they are in love… just saying. _

later on the day, Saoirse words echoed strongly in Timmy’s ears. Timmy suddenly understood, why he was so nervous about Armie leaving, it was because Armie’s love was feeble, and he knew it. Something absurd like those pictures could just torn everything apart easily. Saoirse was right. As much as it hurt him, he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't just put all his heart and soul into Armie's hands like that, if he wasn’t even going to trust him. Everything they had said was true, he deserved better than that. He was done crying. 

  
  


That night Timmy tried calling Armie again. He couldn't reach him, he was upset about it. Then his phone started ringing, he was disappointed to see it was Xavier and not Armie calling. He felt instantly bad about feeling that way. 

_ —Hey _

_ —Hi Timmy, I wanted to call you, I'm so sorry about the pictures, I shouldn't have taken you there, I shouldn't have known the place wasn't safe, I'm sorry. _

_ —Don’t worry Xavier, It really wasn't your fault. It's fine. _

_ —I hope that hadn't caused you much trouble with Brian. _

_ —I haven't even talked to him yet. I don't really care much about it, to be honest. Don't worry Xavier. _

_ —I don't know, you sound a little… sad? What's wrong? _

_ —Well there is no point in hiding it I guess, so. It's Armie. _

_ —What? What did he do that piece of shit? _

_ —The pictures… I mean… He thinks I cheated on him. _

_ —What? Really? Does he know you at all, that asshole? _

_ —He didn't even let me explain.— Timmy started crying. _

_ —No, please, don't cry, Timmy, you are breaking my heart. _

_ —Im sorry, it just hurts so much. Why would he think that? He knows I love him so much. Why would I do something like that? _

_ —He is full of shit Timmy, That's why.  _

_ —I feel so bad. I don't even know how I feel anymore, I'm sad but I'm also very disappointed, how could he do all this drama over this? _

_ —I’m sorry Timmy, you were so happy with him, and this is my fault, I took you there. _

_ —It’s not your fault. Actually I should have known better. I didn't want him to leave, as if I knew he could change his mind about me so easily. I think this was just an excuse… he probably was having second thoughts already, and all this just made it easy for him.  _

_ —I just want to punch that asshole's face. _

_ —Don’t say that, please. _

_ —Sorry, I told him not to do this! _

_ —You did? _

_ —Timmy I don't trust the guy, of course I told him. He needed to be told a couple of things. It didn't help much though. How could you trust him with your heart like that? He shouldn't be trusted at all. _

_ —I thought this time was different. _

_ —Yeah I know you did babe. Listen to me sweety, you are going to be alright, ok? No matter what happens with him, you are the most amazing person I know. You have to be alright. Don't worry. If he is not the guy for you, you will find the guy who would love you the way you deserve to be loved Timmy. _

_ —Thank you Xavier, for saying that, really, I appreciate it.  _

_ —I really meant it. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments! I really love reading them ❤ Merry Christmas!!! Love you all❤ Thanks for reading!!

Armie was having mixed feelings. Of course he was sad about the divorce and the changes his kids would have to face, and then after seeing Timmy's pictures, he was jealous and angry, mainly very angry about the whole thing, but he was also hurt.

After those days he spent with Timmy everything had felt so right, and now he was lost again. When Timmy confirmed the pictures were recently taken, he had lost it. And from that moment on all those crazy ideas kept going back to him. Did he lie to him? When they made love and they made all those promises, was he actually lying? The way they made love, he had felt so connected to him, as if he had known him forever. He felt there were no secrets between them. He got to know him so well in that act, and loved everything about him. And he felt that Timmy knew him as well as probably nobody had done before, there were both there, just as they were, naked, raw emotions flowing to the surface, surrendering to the relentless love that seemed to bring everything together.

Those days everything made so much sense for him. But just as soon as he left did Timmy go looking for Xavier? Was Xavier now in his bed, making love to him, the way Armie used to do it? He had asked Timmy not to let anybody else do those things to him, just the thought of it made Armie feel sick. Somebody else kissing him, touching his body, making sweet love to his Angel. Had he lie? Was he playing him? He had been thinking about it for a while. His Timmy… his angel… was he actually cheating?... he couldn't think about it anymore. It hurt so much. He finally reached the point in which he just needed silence, in his mind… silence in his heart… peace. He lied on his bed facing down, sinking his face on the pillow, ready to finally let go of everything… perhaps sleep a bit.

He took a short but restorative nap. The answer was no. Timmy had not cheated, he knew it. As soon as his mind slowed down a bit, the answer was right there and it had been there all along, waiting for him to unveil it. It was quite obvious for him then. Timmy, his Timmy wouldn't do that. Timmy loved him so much, he couldn't cheat on him. He said he belonged to him, he hadn't lied, they belonged together they both knew it in a very profound and internal way.

No more thinking to do, he just knew it. Timmy was his Angel, that was it. He didn't even need an explanation anymore, nobody else had kissed those beautiful pink lips, nobody had touch that sacred body of his, nobody else had made love to him. How could he ever have doubt it? Those pictures, it was just Timmy being Timmy. All that anger he felt and couldn't control at the time it was about that asshole, Xavier, at that point Armie could almost swear he was behind the whole paparazzi thing. The menacing way in which he had talked to him, and now this, so much of a coincidence. Xavier was slowly making his way to Timmy's heart that asshole. And Armie himself was doing things easier for him. How could Timmy no see it?

Armie knew he hadn't been answering Timmy's phone calls. He had cut him off again. He was still angry at him for letting that asshole get so close to him. but he knew he had to do something about it right away. After the promises he had made to him, he had done it again. He broke his heart. He said he would do things right and he wasn't. He needed to talk to Timmy urgently. He couldn't wait no more. He needed to tell him how sorry he was to have doubt him. Once he let go of the anger he could feel it… Timmy… god… he missed him so much… so he grabbed his phone, and as he was finally going to make that phone call Armie noticed a voice message.

  
  


Timmy: _Hi Armie, I'm sorry for sending this, I know you don't want to talk to me, but I really had to do this, to get this out of my chest. So really is up to you to listen. This is me telling you what you didn't let me before. Just so you know, nothing happened between Xavier and me. But I do care for him so much. He has been a real friend to me, he's been there for me in really hard times, so, I did kiss his cheek, I did hold his hand and I did give him a hug or two, but that was all. I'm not going to lie, he is important for me, so probably that's why we look like that in those pictures. And I also understand that... I shouldn't have done those things. I didn't mean it like that, but I understand people could get the wrong idea. listen Armie I'm sorry that you got the impression that I was cheating on you. But honestly, you not letting me talk to you and explain, that is bullshit. Last time I was heartbroken I was barely functional, and this time it feels even worse. I won't do it again. I love you Armie, I always will, but it hurts so much that you wouldn't let me talk to you, and that you don't trust me. I have given you everything I am, I have loved you with all my heart and soul, and still something could easily make you doubt me. I understand I was wrong getting so close to him, although I hate the thought that I cannot be loving and warm to people I care about, You know me, I hug fans, I hug Luca and Amira all the time, and Saoírse, and Greta. I know people could get ideas on their heads about that, but you, you should know better, you should know by now I will never betray you, and I never have. I have done nothing but loving you… clearly that is just not enough for you to trust me. Listen I know the fact that Xavier had feelings for me made things different, but we have talked, he knows I don't feel the same way about him, and he knows about you, about us. He knows how much I love you. Armie I think you overreacted and that just got me thinking. This is all I am. This is all I have. I have nothing else to give you, I have given you all of myself already. I'm sorry if that is not enough for you. Now I know that's why I didn't want you to leave, because deep inside myself I knew something like this could happen. Babe… If you don't want to go on with all this you just have to say it. There is no need for all this drama. So… fine… if that is the case… message received. I’m not saying that's what it is, but If you are not sure about the divorce just say it. I'm a grown ass man. I will deal with whatever comes. And again if that is the case I hope Elizabeth makes you happy, not just happy, but out of this world happy, because that's what you deserve, somebody told me that once, and that's how I feel about you now. Also your kids need you, and I'm glad you didn't make the wrong decision then. I'm glad things didn't go any further. If we weren't meant to be together, at least you didn't hurt the people you care the most… your family… right? I'm sorry if I sound bitter, the truth is that I'm angry man, but I don't want to be mean and say things I could regret later. So I better leave this now, because I feel I'm already doing that.. I know you don't want to talk to me and that's fine, but if you change your mind or something... maybe it's not even wise for us to talk right now, I'm afraid we would end up in an argument or something. So go back to your perfect life, I guess, it is great already as it is, don't mess it up then, and just stop playing with me for once. Sorry, I didn't mean to sound that bitter. Sorry, sorry… sorry._

_That was all. Armie felt a terrible void in his stomach that familiar feeling. This time he had really messed up. . He didn't know what to do… should he call him? But Timmy had been very clear about it, and maybe he was right. Clearly they were both angry. But he had to talk to him, he just had to do it. He grabbed his phone and call him… No answer… He tried again… but nothing. Shit… he knew Timmy was in his right to do that. Armie was shaking._

  


The following night Timmy was watching TV, Xavier had told him about this talk show he would be in, and he wanted Timmy to watch it. He wasn't sure what it was going to be about, but he knew Xavier had addressed the issue of the pictures so he really wanted to heard it.

 _—Is it hard to deal with fame at your age? You are young, and of course you want to have fun, but everywhere you go everybody knows you, So how hard is it for you?—_ the host asked.

_—Not hard at all, usually I don't care much._

_—Paparazzi follow you all around, right? I understand there are some pictures of you with some fellow actor that are causing such a fuss._

_—Yeah… I know there are pictures… and about that I do want to say something, I do want to clear the air. People keep telling me how in love Timmy and I look in those pictures, but really, people who truly know me would tell you, I'm a very affectionate person, I really am, so it's not unusual for me to hug my friends, to kiss them sometimes. Whenever I feel like to express affection I usually just do it. I know usually nobody gives a damn about that, but of course since I was with Timmy this time, who by the way happens to be a really good friend of mine, and he is also very affectionate himself, people went crazy about it. Paparazzi follow us everywhere we go. But if you see me interacting with my friends you would see the exact same thing going on, Sometimes I'm afraid I get my friends in trouble with their significant other for being so affectionate to them. Actually I think I should stop, right?—_ people laughed

_—Did you get Timmy in trouble?_

_—I hope not. but if I did I'm truly sorry man—_ he said looking at the camera— _No, honestly I think paparazzi and tabloids are always looking for the juiciest pictures and the shocking news, I mean that's their job, so nobody should take them that seriously. At least that's what I think._

_— So you and Timmy are good friends then?_

_—We are really close friends, yeah, Timmy is the best._

_—People are thrilled about the idea of you two getting together, so who knows maybe it could happen… in the future?_

_—I’d be the luckiest—_ nervous laughter _— No, I'm joking. I mean Timmy is the best human being there is… and I'm just a regular mortal, so I don't see that happening in this lifetime. Maybe in another life, you know once I purged all my dirty sins... But then it might take longer than just one life, so no, I just think that's never gonna happen. But we are best friends, so people probably will see us at coffee shops or restaurants. Usually with a bunch of other people, but of course paparazzi don't really care about them as for to take their pictures as well. They would always try to make it look like we are on a date or something. But surely People are going to see us around, because we hang out a lot, and you are going to see us being ourselves, we don't like hiding, because well there is nothing to hide really, there is just true friendship between us, and we really don't give a damn about paps and honestly I think nobody should._

_Timmy smiled pleasantly_

_—Nicely handled Mr.—_ Timmy said to himself

  



	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And for writing comments! I really love them all! ❤

That morning Armie was home, he got a visit from his publicist.

_ —Hi Armand. Good to see you.  _

_ —Hi Dylan. Thank you for coming with such a short notice. _

_ —So… let's discuss this then. I'm sorry for asking but are you sure you want to do this? _

_ —Yes, I'm sure. _

_ —Don't you want to wait a little longer before making a statement? _

_ —It’s done already so, I would hate the news come out from some other source. I'd rather be the one who does this. _

_ —So you want to do this, personally? _

_ —Well, that I don't know. _

_ —Normally I wouldn't recommend it, but, well you look clearly affected by the divorce, that would move people’s sympathy. So maybe it's not a terrible idea if you tell the news yourself. _

_ —Then no, I don't want that. Just make the statement please. _

_ —Sorry. Ok. The usual statement works for you? Do you want to add something to it?  _

_ —No, it's fine. Just that we are in friendly terms, and that we are doing what's best for everybody. You would do it better. _

_ —Ok then. When the statement is ready I'll send you a copy, so you can authorize it. Probably in the evening. The statement could be published tomorrow if that's what you want. _

_ —Ok. That's good. Thank you _

_ —Do you need help with anything else? _

_ —I'm fine. I’m already checking houses in the area. _

_ —I'm sorry Armie about all this. _

_ —Yeah, thanks. Hey I think there is something I need you to do for me. _

_ —Sure anything. _

_ —I need you to get me the personal number of someone. It might not be easy but I really need you to do it. _

_ —Ok, who is it? _

_ —It’s a canadian director, his name is Xavier Dolan. Do you know him? _

_ —I do know him, yeah. May I ask why do you want get in touch with him? Do you want to work with him? I can get him in touch with your manager, if you prefer. _

_ —No, it's personal. Just get me the number please. _

_ —Armie I'm really, really sorry to ask you this but… well there is your divorce, and then you are asking me to get that guy's number, and well I bet you are well aware that there were some pictures of Timmy with him… so I might be nosy, but are these things related Armie?  _

_ —No idea what you are talking about. _

_ —Again I'm sorry for asking Armie, but you know I'm your publicist, I should know these things. _

_ —Listen when you need to know something I will call you. _

_ —I don't know why, but I don't like how that sounds! Oh shit! Armie what's going on? _

_ —Nothing is going on, I just need you to get me a damn number. But if that is so much of a problem, I can ask someone else. _

_ —No, I'll get you the damn number, just Armie please don't do anything reckless. I mean… Fuck! _

_ —There is nothing going on in here, so just relax.  _

_ —Armie… before you do anything you could regret later please call me and we'll discuss it, ok? Just don't make any statement, don't tweet anything risky, please I'd rather we planify things, I hate to do damage control, that means there is damage already Armie, please let me take care of you properly. _

_ —Yeah, ok, calm down! I'll call you if something comes up. _

_ —Also this guy, you want to reach, I don't like him, his publicist doesn't play nice. So if you are planning to meet him or something, make sure you are in control, don't go to him. If you need I can help you to arrange something, don't be reckless about it either. _

_ —What do you know about him anyway? _

_ —Well this is highly confidential, but I'll share this with you, only because it's in your best interest, and you happen to be my favorite client, so Brian called me the other day, he was trying to do some damage control after Timmy's pictures came out, and I helped him to do some research, and it turned out that the photographer who took his pictures didn't just happen to be there. _

_ —Oh! Really? _

_ —Yeah someone from the magazine mentioned something to Brian, apparently the photographer had said he would bring more pictures soon, and of course he wanted to get the best deal from them, so he said he had an insider that would help him get more pictures soon. And about the incident all I know is someone told the photographer they were going to be there. And Brian checked with Timmy, and it was Xavier who chose the place. Nobody on Timmy's side knew anything about them meeting. We also checked at the coffee shop looking for a reservation or something that could have alerted the photographer, but they didn't even use their real names, they didn't rent a car or anything, so it had to be someone directly from Xavier's team.  _

_ —Interesting _

_ — Brian is going to talk to Tim about it, but he's building his case. Apparently Timmy holds him in high regard. Also Xavier was in a talk show last week, and funny enough he made sure to mention the pictures and Timmy. So it could be for publicity reasons. _

_ —Or? _

_ —Personal reasons, but on that matter I'm guessing you could know better than I do. So Armie I will get you the damn number, but please, be smart. And about Timmy, if there is something that I need to know, please just tell me before something comes out and we are unprepared and ruined, ok? I'm already expecting the worst scenario anyway. _

_ —I’m afraid to ask, which would that be? _

_ —I might be terribly wrong with my wild assumptions, and I wouldn't like to upset you, so should we really discuss this now? _

_ —Definitely not. _

_ —I’m sorry but it's my job to try to be always ahead. _

_ —Jesus man.  _

_ —I know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But I have to think of all the possibilities.  _

_ —Alright, thank you. You are really good at your job!  _

_ —Please, let me do it, don't get in the way of me trying to take care of you, ok? _

_ —Ok, ok, if you needed to know something I'd tell you, I promise. _

_ —Alright then. That's all I need. Also if you are going to see this guy, I can get you a safe place for that. _

_ —Ok, I'll let you know about that, thank you again. _

  
  


The following day Timmy focused on his acting so hard. He had some important scenes to shoot and he was determined not to let his emotions get in the way. He did his best, and somehow he made it work. Of course people who really knew him had noticed for a while that he was not fine at all. Pauline, Saoírse, Greta... even Brian knew. They all had unsuccessfully tried their best to comfort him one way or another. But nothing had seemed to work. Brian didn't even made a huge deal about the pictures with Xavier, which surprised Timmy a bit. Perhaps it was because Timmy had already been clear about how he wanted to address his personal life. Was Brian really fine with it? He hadn't even tried this time. After an exhausting full working day Timmy finally went home, he was tired, he needed to rest. when he was already in his bed he grabbed his phone and he found a couple of things that caught his attention.

First he saw a message.

_ Pauline: Timmy you need to see this. Call me when you are free. _

There was a link. Timmy click on it right away, he was feeling anxious, what was it gonna be this time? he was wondering. He was getting used to finding unpleasant things like this. It was on Twitter. Armie was divorced. There was a statement that made if oficial. It was friendly, It was done. Timmy's heart shivered. Armie went on with it. He didn't know how he felt about it. He was anxious, he was..., he was… no… he couldn't allow himself to feel hope, could he? Not just yet. He felt overwhelmed. He wanted to cry, he wanted to call him. His sweet Armie was… divorced. 

_ —Armie… please come back to me— _ He begged in a whisper.

Then immediately he noticed a voice message.

_ Armie: Hey Timmy, I know you said I shouldn't call you right away, and technically this is me not calling you. So I hope you don't get mad about this voice message. I agree, we were angry at the time, I think this works better this way, so we had some time to think a bit about things before we totally explode. I know I fucked up really bad. And I know it because I realized I don't really have a single reason to doubt you, other than those stupid pictures. And don't get me wrong I do think you shouldn't be that affectionate with that guy... specially with him. I know he is your friend and all, but well maybe you shouldn't trust him that much and maybe he shouldn't even be your friend at all. if we ever find the way to make this work, I mean you and me, which is really what I'm hoping for, I wouldn't like to see you acting like that with anyone, I mean I know you are like that with many people like Saoirse or Luca or Greta, but the problem is this guy, he's crazy about you, as I have told you before. Timmy, I trust you, I do, the pictures just took me by surprise, that's all. And that guy I definitely don't trust him, and honestly I think you shouldn't either. Maybe we could talk later, if you feel like it. I would love to, because I really miss your voice. And I really want to see you… maybe I could take a break from all these house hunting, and I could go see you, only if you want me to.  _

_ —Also I know you were hurt and you said that maybe this happened because I didn't want to go on with the divorce, and that maybe I was having second thoughts, but that's not what it is at all babe. I hate to just talk and talk, so maybe I'll just show you how serious I'm about the whole thing, I guess. Timmy I miss you, I miss you, I miss you… I cannot be apart from you anymore. I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls before. I'm sorry for being a moron. I'm sorry about all this, please, let's make this work babe, please, please, let's leave all this behind us... I love you so much… Timmy… My Timmy. Are you still mine? _


	22. Chapter 22

Xavier was watching TV at his hotel room as he got a text. It didn't come totally as a surprise. He had been waiting for it for a while.

_Armie: Hey it's me Armie. I want to talk to you. I know you are in LA. So tell me a date I give you a place._

_Xavier: Couldn't you just call me?_

_Armie: I rather do this face to face. Are you afraid I kick your ass?_

_Xavier: I would definitely put up a fight. And don't think I wouldn't enjoy it._

_Armie: Well then we have a date. Make sure you bring all that bluster with you. Should I be worried about you calling on the paps? It seems you really enjoy the attention._

_Xavier: Nice Hammer, as usual trying to put your shit on somebody else. I guess it's easier than just admitting your faults, right? So now I'm the one to blame for your stupidity?_

_Armie: You have a big mouth Xavier._

_Xavier: You bet I do, Imagine what I could do to Timmy with it._

_Armie: Classy! you are truly an asshole! You just don't learn. He doesn't want to be with you._

_Xavier: fortunately this time Timmy seemed to have realized what a moron you really are. So he'll change his mind about me._

_Armie: Fuck you!_

_Xavier: Yeah, whatever, I'll send you a date Hammer._

_Armie: I'll be waiting_.

Armie was still upset about Xavier's texts, what was wrong with that asshole? when it came to Xavier, Armie couldn't hide how much he annoyed him. Suddenly his phone rang, it was Timmy calling. Just looking at the caller ID made Armie smiled. He had been waiting for that phone call for so long.

_—Hi Armie, it's me._

_—Timmy… Hi… Hey… Hi_

_—Hi, I've been meaning to call you all day._

_—I’m happy you did it… so happy actually._

_—So you are... divorced now? Is that right?_

_—Yeah, I am, it's been some crazy days._

_—How are you?_

_—Well… it's been hard.. .but I'll be ok. It had to be done._

_—I feel so stupid… Thinking you were having second thoughts._

_—No Timmy, I feel stupid… well… for everything… you did not cheat on me, I know..._

_—Armie you asked me something… in your message_

_—I did… yeah. I remember, I asked you if you were still mine… Are you… mine?_

_—Always… always babe… I know we need to talk about things,_

_—Yeah we do._

_—But you know I do. I belong to you Armie._

_—It’s true, I do know that babe._

_—I need you to know so many things. About Xavier… I would never see him other than as a friend, never. And I don't want him to get wrong ideas either. So I'm gonna make sure he knows, and I'll make sure whenever we happen to be together, I'm not going to behave like that anymore. I don't want him to get confused or anything._

_—Yes babe, that's fine. Timmy I'm not thrilled about you being friends with him. But, well I guess that's not a decision for me to make, just be careful, please._

_—I will Armie. I will._

_—Babe, I was so angry when I saw you like that with him. I lost it, I was so jealous. and I shouldn't have been that rash. I'm sorry._

_—Yeah.. you were…_

_—I was thinking stupid things. That he was kissing you, that he was touching you, I couldn't bear the thought of it._

_—Babe I told you… I'm yours only._

_—I can't be apart from you anymore Timmy, I need you so bad. I need to see you. I need to be with you. I need to hold you and kiss you._

_—I would love all that baby! It's been a while._

_—I’ll make arrangements. I'll be there soon._

_—Don’t take long baby! I miss you!_

_—I’m dying to Kiss you, that mouth of yours, I miss it so much._

_—Do you?_

_—Those pink tasty lips. I must have them… and your body…_

_—Armie!_

_—Babe, I have to be with you. I need you. Damn—_ They both felt an immense feeling growing wild, was it love, was it desire? Was it a blend of emotions that were blossoming all at once? All their feelings previously contained were emerging uncontrollably. Timmy experienced true joy as he was listening to his man… knowing this time it was his man. Finally they were going to be together soon. That was all he needed, a glimpse of hope. He would be one with his babe, he was going to hold him, and kiss him, they were going to make sweet love all night long, as they did before. He needed it, they both needed it so badly. Life was good again, just the promise of being together again made a difference for him. Timmy was fine again.

The next morning Brian requested a meeting with Timmy. He made it clear that it was urgent and important. Timmy could imagine the whole thing was related somehow to Xavier.

_—Hey Brian._

_—Hello, Timmy. Thank you for coming on such short notice. I hope you didn't have a problem with Greta._

_—Not really, She's relaxed actually. We are almost done. I think we are going to be done in one more week or so._

_—Great news!_

_—Yeah, She's very optimistic about it._

_—That’s great. Timmy as I told you over the phone I need to talk to you about something important. I didn't bring the subject up before because I needed the inform myself better but I think I'm ready to discuss it now._

_—Brian, you are scaring me, what's going on?_

_—I know this topic is kind of personal, and I want to apologize in advance, but Timmy, what is your relationship with Xavier Dolan?_

_—He is a good friend... I know... this is about the pictures right? But there is really nothing going on, we are just friends._

_—You are not wrong, It is about that, but it's not only because there are pictures. I'm afraid there is more to it._

_—What do you mean?_

_—Timmy, I think this guy has a hidden agenda. The photographers in both occasions were told in advance in great detail where to find you._

_—Are you absolutely sure of what you are telling me?_

_—I wouldn't be here talking to you if I wasn't.—_ Timmy remained silence with a grimace of concern on his face.

_—I double checked everything with everybody Tim. It was someone from his team._

_—Shit! Shit!_

_—And then there was this talk show. Why did he even have to mention you? I don't know what he's after. I don't think he cares about the exposure, he doesn't really need it, but truly... who knows. But what actually worries me more is that, I think he's trying to get to you in a more personal level. I don't know, I'm just guessing._

Timmy was overwhelmed. He was shocked by the news. It was true that Saoirse had mentioned something about it but Timmy thought that was just her being over protective of him. He didn't really give it a second thought.

_—Timmy, we don't know what he's after. But you cannot trust him, at all. Be very careful with all sensitive information that you share with him in phone calls or messages. He's not to be trust._

_—Oh my god!_

_—Timmy should I be worried about something?_

_—No, I mean I just feel like an Idiot, because I really considered him my friend._

_—Just your friend?_

_—Well I know he held some romantic iñnterest in me. I was so stupid! We did go out on a couple of dates, but that was it, we remained good Friends after that, or at least that was what I thought._

_—I’m sorry. Timmy, sorry to ask you this but, did you two exchange pictures or messages of a sensitive nature?_

_—No, just flirtatious conversation, I wouldn't worry about that._

_—Ok then. I'm sorry again._

_—Hey thank you Brian, thank you for taking such good care of me._

_—You’ll be fine Timmy. You just need to learn not to trust in everyone._

_—I see._

_—Timmy… what about Armie?_

_—What about him?_

_—He just got divorced_

_—That’s right._

_—Is there something I need to know?_

_—I don't think so._

_—Timmy… I don't want to push you in here but... I Think we need to have a conversation about it, soon. Whenever you are ready…_

_—Ok, at this point I don't even know what that conversation would be about._

_—When you know, we'll meet.._

_—Ok. Sure._

_—Even if there is nothing new you want to share with me yet, people surely are going to ask you about it. You need to be prepared._

_—Ok, sure, we'll talk. Thanks._

Timmy felt disappointed of himself. How couldn't he see that before. _I was an Idiot, I was an Idiot._ He kept repeating.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting on my work!! ❤❤😊

Timmy was walking down the dark hall of his apartment building. He was looking for his key in his pockets, when he noticed someone walking towards him. It was Xavier.

_ —Hey Timmy, wait—  _ as Timmy looked at him, he got evidently uncomfortable.

_ —Hey what are you doing here?—  _ Timmy asked, looking nervously in all directions. 

_ —Well I have been calling you for a while, you don't return my calls, and you don't answer my messages. What the hell is going on? _

_ —I told you I was busy I can't do this right now. _

_ —What is it what you can't do? What's wrong? _

_ —Fuck! just get in the apartment. _

As they walked in Xavier noticed an unusual behaviour in Timmy, he was nervous and uncomfortable, he wondered what was really going on.

_ —What the hell Timmy, you are acting all weird. Does this have to do with Hammer? Did he say something? _

_ —This has nothing to do with Armie, and everything to do with the fact that you alerted the paparazzi about us, both times. _

_ —Did Hammer say that? _

_ —No I told you this has nothing to do with him. So stop bringing him into this conversation. I know as a fact that you did it. What the hell Xavier? I thought we were friends. _

Xavier looked down with a glance of guilt in his eyes.

_ —Shit! I'm sorry Tim—  _ Xavier bit his lip visibly tense.

_ —Oh! You are? Well great to know then— _ Timmy was furious.

_ —I'm so sorry, I just didn't know what else to do… I'm sorry. _

_ —But why? Why would you do something like that? _

_ —Why? You are asking me why? You really don't know it then? Shit!... Because I love you Tim—  _ Timmy stared at him in disbelief. A sustained silence prevailed in the room, as Xavier seemed evidently embarrassed.

_ —You don't love me, you don't lie to the people you love. _

_ —Timmy I do love you. I love you so much I feel stupid to admit how much I love you. And I know you don't feel the same way about me. I've have known it for a while. And that was all me being stupid, falling in love with you when you obviously were not interested. But that day at the coffee shop, when you told me all that, and you hugged me like that. Timmy, I was in heaven that day. I cannot describe how that made me feel. I was very stupid but talking regularly to you, and all the phone calls and messages, I got stupidly hopeful, I thought you could maybe change your mind about me. And I knew if I told you how I truly felt, you were just going to push me away, and of course, I didn't want that to happen. _

_ —I knew I shouldn't have acted like that that day, I'm sorry, I should have kept my distance, not to give you wrong ideas. But Xavier, telling the paps on us. That was way low!  _

_ —I’m sorry, that was very stupid. I know you don't see it like that but I needed so bad to to keep Hammer away from you. I hate the way he has been taking advantage of you for so long. I know you don't see it like that, but he's been doing it. I just wanted him to know that you were not alone, that I was near. That I wasn't gonna let that happen no more. That there was someone with you that knew what he was doing. I wanted him to leave you alone. _

_ —I told you not to bring him into this conversation. He has nothing to do with this. _

_ —Timmy, alright, I don't know the guy, but you have to acknowledge the way things happened between you two it was not quite fair. He being a famous actor, you were just starting in this business, of course you were all impressed about him. And then things happened between you two, and he kept you there, as his… what? lover? For how long Timmy before you had enough of his shit? And alright I know all these things I’m saying are just assumptions I'm making, But I've been in this business for a while know, and I've known all kind of people, and I've seen this pattern before. Through my eyes Timmy It looks really bad. And I know he just got divorced, and maybe he's going to finally make things right for you, but still I couldn't just let that happen without at least trying to do something, which then turn out to be very stupid, I know. _

_ —Xavier, you don't need to take care of me. I like to make my own decisions, good or bad. _

_ —I know, I just got in a very protective mode with you. I'm sorry. I even threatened your boyfriend that day when you were in the shower. And I'm usually not an aggressive person, but that day I swear I was ready to punch him. And we still have unfinished business Hammer and me, I'm probably just going to end up getting my ass kicked so hard. But I guess I deserve that, don't I? _

_ —Unfinished business?  _

_ —Yeah, it's nothing really. Timmy I'm sorry... for everything… like really sorry. I know it's hard to believe it but I didn't mean to do you any wrong. _

_ —I don't know Xavier. I never expected this from you.  _

_ —Yeah I know, this wasn't the most brilliant idea I had had. _

_ —I’m sorry you feel that way about me, and I'm sorry you got all these ideas, but Xavier you broke my trust and that is just something I cannot ignore. I'm really angry and disappointed right now. I really thought I could trust you. I'm sorry to find out I cannot. _

_ —I was really stupid, so... It was nice meeting you. I guess you won't want me around no more. Sorry again, I better get going now… I'm just very sorry Tim. _

As he walked out Xavier smiled slightly, with a grin that didn't reach his eyes. Timmy saw him disappear through his door with his worn out silhouette. Timmy didn't feel completely pleased with the way things had turned out. He was angry at Xavier, of course, but he was also sad that their friendship wasn't legit, that he couldn't really trust him. After all, he knew friendship was rare, and he had learnt to treasure it whenever it appeared. He thought he had been lucky enough to find a real friend in him. It did bother him, that he had been so fool, that he hadn't seen it coming, that he had been naive. It bothered him so much that Xavier wasn't honest. 

Armie was staring out the window, finally he decided to buy the house, it was beautiful and spacious, perfect for whenever the kids would be with him, but it would be so big for when he would stay there on his own. He felt so small in there, it was quiet, it was dark, no furniture yet, just empty walls. At that point It hit him so hard that all his life was starting to change. It was scary. He couldn't ignore that feeling, it was a blend of fear and sadness. And yet just the thought of that boy who was somewhere waiting for him, warmed his soul instantly. Timmy, his beautiful Timmy. He could perfectly imagine him there with him, in that house, who knows he might even like it in there.

His phone rang. Armie smiled with the warmest feeling in his heart.

_ —Hey angel. _

_ —Hi Armie, how are you? _

_ —Fine, I guess, missing you terribly. _

_ —I miss you too.  _

_ —I bought a house. _

_ —You did what? No way! Congratulations!  _

_ —I am here right now, actually. Just checking the last details. I was just thinking about you. _

_ —You were? _

_ —I was wondering if you’d like the house. _

_ —What are you talking about, of course I’d love that house. _

_ —How do you know? You haven't seen it yet. _

_ —For one thing, you’d be there. That’s the most powerful reason there is. _

_ —I’m really looking forward bringing you here. And see what you think. _

_ —We are almost done shooting, you know? Maybe when it's over I could go there and check it out myself. _

_ —I’d love that, more than anything, really.  _

_ —That's going to be great! I can't wait to be there… with you. _

_ —Babe…I'd love that… Honey... is everything ok? You sound a little… _

_ —I know… yeah… something happened I feel kind of stupid actually. _

_ —What happened babe?  _

_ —Xavier came to my apartment today. _

_ —What? Were you alone? What did he want?  _

_ —Don’t worry, everything is ok, he wanted to know why I wasn't getting his calls or answering his messages. So I just confronted him. _

_ —Oh, and how did it go? _

_ —Not terribly, actually. He admitted all. He kind of apologized. _

_ —Is he going to leave you alone now? _

_ —I think he is.  _

_ —Good then. _

_ —But I kind of feel stupid, I cannot help it. I trusted him, you know. I thought he was my friend. I got it so wrong. _

_ —You just need to be more careful next time, babe. _

_ —It is sad, isn't it? _

_ —That he is not your friend? _

_ —Yeah, that he lied like that. _

_ —Babe, people are like that sometimes. Don't make too much out of it.  _

_ —I know, it's just that I really thought he was a good guy. _

_ —I know you did. But at least now you know what was going on. _

_ —He mentioned something about you two having unfinished business. What did he mean? _

_ —Nothing really. I was just planning to see him and tell him a thing or two. Don't worry much about it babe. _

_ —Armie I don't think that's wise. He could set you up. _

_ —I’ll be careful, don't worry.  _

_ —And what is the point anyway? He is not going to cause any more trouble, so… _

_ —Babe, don't worry. I don't want you to think about that no more, ok? _

_ —Armie, when would I see you? _

_ —Soon baby, so soon. I just need to sign some documents, and I'll get on the first plane. It's so hard not having you with me right now. I wish you were here, and I could kiss you. Babe… those lips… I'm craving so badly for them. _

_ —I miss you Armie, so much. I don't think I can go much longer without kissing you, babe, I miss your body.  _

_ —Baby, when I am finally with you, I'm going to make you forget, about all this terrible wait. I'm going to make it up to you babe. I'm going to make sure I'll kiss every inch of your skin, I want to taste you all, so badly. _

_ —Would you make love to me Armie, the way you did before? _

_ —Of course angel, you'll be mine, I want to feel that you are mine again. Timmy…  _


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I love comments ❤❤❤

Timmy was walking towards his apartment when he saw a silhouette standing next to his door. It was too familiar for him not to recognized it.

_ —Jesus! Are you for real?— _ Armie came from the dark and held Timmy really tight, his hands on his waist. Timmy looked at him with a totally adoringly glance.

_ —Babe, you are here. You are really here!— Timmy caressed his face devotedly. _

_ —I'm so glad you are here, please come inside— _

As they walked in Armie started kissing Timmy fiercely.

_ —Timmy.. Timmy… I've missed you so much. Being away from you have been torture. _

_ —Armie! You are here! You are really here!—  _ Timmy kept repeating.

_ —Baby I've missed you, I've missed you a lot—  _ Armie went on kissing Timmy's neck passionately.

_ —Ooh babe! You are beautiful, I missed your skin, so soft, so dedicated, so ready for me—  _ Armie said fondly, as he kissed and kissed, and kissed some more.

_ —Always babe!  _

Armie pushed Timmy to the wall, getting deep into his skin, he buried his head in Timmy's neck, totally mesmerized and drunk by his distinctive smell.

_ —So delicious—  _ He said _. _

Timmy felt Armie's wet kisses all over him, he gasped blissfully.

_ —Baby I'm so happy— _ And Armie knew it was true. Everything gave him a way. His gracious smile, his expressive eyes, the vibe around him was so contagious, extreme bliss.

Armie tangled Timmy's legs around his waist and lift him, towards the wall as he touched his skin under his t-shirt. 

_ —Your skin Timmy. I want more of it... so much more— _ Armie said as his hands were all over him.

_ —Take me Armie. I'm here for you. I've been waiting for so long— _ Timmy said, as he smiled. His beautiful eyes lit with excitement and love. Armie was so moved by Timmy's beautiful expression; the cleanest glance, staring at him in awe, so ready to kiss him, ready to give himself to him completely, just as he was, no secrets, nothing to hide. raw, totally in love, and with the purest glow emerging from his body, so full of love and lust, passion at it finest. 

—Oh _ sweetie! I'm gonna do that! I'm definitely going to do that— _ Armie said as he kissed Tim uncontrollably. His identify diffused, everything he was, was breaking down before their eyes. The miracle of their love was intense, and pure, and bold. Love was immense when their bodies collided. 

Armie took him to the bedroom and put him down on the bed as he started undressing him.

_ —Beautiful, so beautiful— _ He kept saying, knowing to well that it was his man he was talking to. So proud of having him like that, he knew he was about to fiercely make love to him. He knew he was determined to make him feel so much pleasure. He will witness the magical transformation take place before his own eyes; he would categorically turn that beautiful angel to the most lustful being in the world. Timmy would gasp, swear, beg for more, as his skin would become the most sensitive source of pleasure. He would be as a helpless animal discovering his own wild nature, totally unguarded.

_ —My baby, so sweet— _ Timmy said with the most lovely tenderness. So unaware of what was about to happen to him. 

_ —What do you want Timmy. I want to give you what you want baby— _ Armie was giving himself in every look, every sweet word, every kiss. It was all about giving himself to Timmy devotedly.

_ —I want to suck you off, can I do that?— _ Timmy said. How could something as lascivious like that sound so nice and perfect in his lips.

_ —Oh Timmy! Shit! Yes! Certainly you can do that baby— _

As Timmy went down on him, he was looking at Armie in the most adoring way.

_ —Oh Timmy, sweet Timmy… beautiful Timmy!— _

This is it, Armie told himself. This was what he truly wanted from life, everything else seemed to be going well when they we're together. Timmy was sucking him off, as he looked at him with big flirty eyes. Armie felt the rush of ferocity overcame him. 

_ —Come here baby!— _ Armie said as he pulled him up and kissed his mouth wildly  _ —All this time without you babe! It's been so hard— _ Timmy said.

_ —I’m here now Armie. All ready for you— _ Armie couldn't wait no more, he needed to get inside his angel. His cock was leaking impatiently. Slowly he put his cock on Timmy's entrance.

_ —I love you… I love you _ — Timmy repeated as he felt Armie's cock making his way into his body, Delicately, slowly, but full of passion. He started slow and kind, little by little the pace increased. Timmy was totally mesmerized looking at Armie's eyes. He felt safe, so safe, the feeling was absolute. Never before had Timmy experienced a more calming sensation of being so safe in the universe. He Knew Nothing could ever happen to him when he was with Armie. Nothing could ever hurt him as long as Armie had him like that. The marvels of that pleasant feeling took Timmy by surprise. So Nice, so warm, so absolutely calming, nothing could ever go wrong, he was sure. It was love what he felt in all of his body. He was drunk with the feeling, totally immersed in the most infinite madness. Everything around them disappeared. It was just them, their bodies, and a bed; two boys making love, falling for each other all over again. Beautiful souls finding their way back to each other once again. 

_ —I love you… I love you…— _ Was it Timmy's voice? was it Armie's? they were both repeating the words Constantly. And then Armie felt the relentlessly urge to take his Timmy further, further from himself, to a sacred place, a place where Nobody else could ever find him, where he would remain his, forever, hidden from everybody. Timmy, his Timmy, beauty in his eyes, wet lips, sweat all over his body, the most beautiful body. Armie with stronger and faster motions transported Timmy little by little to another dimension. Timmy begged eagerly for more, as Armie fervently fucked him relentlessly.

Timmy gasped uncontrollably. His body was giving in. No more fear, just the most sacred love and the most lewd gesture, all in once.

_ —More… more… _ — he screamed almost out of breathe, as Armie pushed himself further and further into Timmy's body having him totally at his mercy.

_ —You are mine— _ Armie said in the deepest and most salacious tone. 

_ —Your hole is mine angel.  _

_ —Yes… yes _

_ —Only i can put my cock in it, Timmy only I can get into you like this, angel— _ Timmy was blinded by the delighted sensations that his body was getting.

_ —yes… yes _

_ —Your cock Timmy… it's mine… all mine, only for me to touch and suck off— He said as he kept going savagely into Timmy's body. _

_ —Yes… yes. _

That was His angel, his whore, his god, he was absolutely everything Armie could have ever asked for, sweet, vulnerable, and dirty.

Timmy came gasping, his cum was all over Armie chest. Timmy spreaded it on Armie and immediately took his hand to his mouth tasting it. Armie kissed him with fervour. He came right after, then he experienced the most incredible bliss.

_ —My angel… _

He said before kissing him deeply with worship and tenderness. He gave himself completely in that kiss as if nothing mattered anymore, they were together, as one, connected deeply by the most ethereal bond. The world around them could just disappeared. 

_ —Angel… so beautiful— _ Armie kissed his lips—  _ So beautiful— _ He repeated constantly. 

Their bodies had found their way to each other perfectly. They were all sweaty, Timmy's cheeks all blushed, swollen lips, so red and gracious, glowing in a beautiful smile, satisfied grimace. 

_ —Baby… you look so beautiful right now. Could I… take your picture?— _ Armie asked.

_ —Right now you mean? _

_ —Yes Angel, right now, the way you look at me, your beautiful skin, I want to capture it all _

_ —It’s ok, if you want to… you can. _

Armie got his cellphone and capture Timmy's face on a picture, he got the finest expression in his face, so beautiful and vulnerable, so full of life, the deepest look, the warmest smile, the most joyful expression. Armie was deeply moved, contemplating the glory of that beautiful being, exposed like that. He owned his body, his soul and his heart. Everything was his. He was the luckiest. The world couldn't get any greater. Life was good, more that good, life was perfect. Life was happiness. 

_ —I have to be dreaming— _ He said. 

_ —I needed you so much. _ —Armie held him tight. Timmy's face on his hairy chest.

_ —Timmy, I’m going to take care of you baby, I'll make sure that you are alright. I'm going to love you so much babe. You'll be so happy. I promise.  _

_ —This spot in your chest, seemed to be so perfect and cozy, I think I'm moving in here. From now on you know where to find me. I'll be forever here—  _ Timmy said, Armie smiled content.

_ —I think I would like that. Baby… _


	25. Chapter 25

Timmy was sleeping peacefully in a deep warm dream. Armie was staring at him, admiring his beauty. Just for a minute he couldn't help to feel some sort of… fear. He was afraid. _Is this kind of happiness sustained? How long could such a state last? Is forever too long? Is it possible that it ends?_ _Could Timmy stop loving him one day_? He was wondering, as Timmy opened his eyes graciously.

_ —Good morning sunshine— _ Armie kissed him tenderly on his forehead, pushing his own demons away.

_ —Baby, you are here. I wasn't dreaming _ .

—I'm here Timmy— He kissed his lips.

_ —Is this real enough for you? _

_ —Very real Armie. I want you like this forever, here with me... in bed _ .

_ —How early do you have to leave this morning? _

_ —Not terribly early— _ Timmy said as he was already jumping on Armies hips.

_ —You seem a little naughty this morning. _

_ —You think? Maybe because I just came out from the worst abstinence ever. _

_ —You were kind of energetic last night. _

_ —You were kind of eager yourself. _

_ —Oh yeah, that's right. I wanted to eat you alive. Even now I think I'm starting to get kind of hungry, you know? _

_ —I can get you some breakfast. _

_ —I was thinking of maybe having a little snack before that, something really sweet and delicious. Maybe a little bit of that beautiful skin of yours. It looks so incredible tasty this early in the morning— _ Armie said as he started taking Timmy's pijamas off.

_ —I think I'm all for it. _

_ —You are? Babe, would you like that? _

_ —Oh yeah, definitely.  _

_ —What about if I eat that cock of you, I'm dying to put my mouth on it. _

_ —I would love that Armie. _

Armie put him on bed and pulled down his underwear noticing his already hard cock.Timmy smiled tenderly, biting his lips in anticipation. Armie took it all in his mouth seductively. Timmy was making the most beautiful sounds, and Armie was enjoying listening to his lover losing himself in the most intimate form. 

_ —Armie be mine…Forever _

_ —Forever babe.  _

Armie was sucking Timmy delicately, making sure to give the proper attention to Timmy's cock. This man was amazing. Timmy felt the floor under them disappeared. The beautiful boy came profusely making the most endearing sounds. Armie smiled, and then went on to kiss those lips.

_ —Baby, I don't want to hide this. I mean, I know it's no one's business but ours, but still it doesn't feel right to hide something as amazing as this— _ Armie said.

_ —You mean you want to come out publicly? _

_ —I don't want to have yo explain myself to anybody, or justify who I am. But I also don't want to hide this as if I was doing something wrong. _

_ —You are not doing anything wrong. _

_ —On the contrary, nothing feels more right than this babe, than you, than kissing you, and touching you, and making love to you— _ Timmy smiled pleasantly and deliver a sweet kiss on Armie's forehead.

_ —Armie, I don't want to hide it either, but maybe we can think about it a little, maybe even talk it out with Brian and Mathews. _

_ —You already know what they would say. They are both very good at their jobs, so good, that they are going to convince us to hide it. _

_ —You are right about that. Brian brainwashed me once already.  _

_ —So let's not bring them into this, let’s just think about it. And make a decision on our own, what do you think? _

_ —Actually, that sounds pretty good. _

_ —And meanwhile, come here. I'm not quite done with you, you know? I still have planned lots of things to do to you? _

_ —You do? Oh god! _

Timmy was so happy. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this. 

_ —Timmy you look really good— _ Greta told him as soon as he walked in—  _ Whatever you are doing suits you. Don't stop— _ she smiled with a shared complicity. She knew.

_ —We are almost done here Timmy. I want to get all the cast together for dinner tomorrow. Do you think you could make it? _

_ —I’d love to Greta, yes— _ but suddenly Timmy's expression changed as he remembered there was someone waiting for him at home. Of course Armie wouldn't mind, but really what Timmy wanted to do was just being with Armie so, he wasn't sure of going. Greta seemed to suspect what it was all that about.

_ —I might be busy though, sorry. _

_ —Don’t worry Timmy, if you change your mind I'd be happy to see you there. Also I wouldn't mind if you bring company. Nobody would question anything, it's just the cast anyway, so if you want to bring a friend, I guess that's fine. _

_ —Oh ok. Thank you— _ she kissed his cheek fondly.

  
  


_ —Babe, when do you think shooting will be over?  _

_ —I think probably just one more week. _

_ —I want to take you away. How busy would you be after this? Can we go somewhere for a couple of weeks? _

_ —It shouldn't be a problem. Let me just check a few things. _

_ —Today you came home quite early. _

_ —Yes Greta is having this dinner with the cast. So she kind of gave us the evening off. _

_ —Oh, so you are attending a dinner. _

_ —Well I wasn't planning on going, I thought maybe we could just stay here, order some food. I'm sure you would think of something to do. _

_ —Oh I have plenty of ideas already, not much thinking needed. But don't you wanna go? Saoirse would be there right? _

_ —Honestly, I would usually love to go, but today I rather stay here with you. _

_ —Are you sure? Isn't this kind of important for you? I wouldn't mind. _

_ —I told you I rather stay here with you. Greta did say that I could bring a friend if I wanted. _

_ —She did? _

_ —Yeah, I think she meant you.  _

_ —Would you like me to go with you? _

_ —Well I don't know. I didn't even think about it. I mean, would you like to go? _

_ —Well I think I would like to go with you. _

_ —Really? Oh wow… that's so great! I would love that actually. _

_ —What time is it going to be? _

_ —We still have a couple of hours. _

_ —Great, then let me get you out of those clothes angel. I think I have to take you to the bedroom now. _

_ —Oh, now?— Timmy smiled quite happy. _

_ —Yes. I don't think I can wait until the dinner is over, so come here— _ Armie said as he kissed him passionately. Timmy was giving himself in every kiss. He was so happy, he could feel Armie's joy as well, it was something that grew widely. It couldn't be contained, not in themselves or in the apartment. It was flowing, and each time It brought them together closer, and closer. 

_ —Mon amour!— _ Timmy said as Armie gained access into his body fiercely, blinded by lust, by love, by savagery. They were fucking so hard, they both experienced the marvelous feeling of having themselves disappearing in each other. No more Armie or Timmy, no more names or words, nothing mattered, just lovemaking at it's finest. Armie usually loved to talk to Timmy as they made love, but this time was unnecessary. They knew everything there was to know, it was all there on their skin, on their saliva that tasted a little like blood, Inside Timmy's body, on Armie's cock, on their sweaty bodies, there was an inner truth waiting to be revealed; they were one, no distinction between them, no boundaries, just love. When Armie came, he felt tears on his eyes, but he didn't stop looking at Timmy for one moment. Timmy kissed his eyelids fondly.

_ —Baby… my baby… _

He felt the most pure devotion towards Armie. They were together. They had found each other, they were so lucky. That was special, so unique. The world became a different place when they were together. Armie was right, something like this shouldn't be hidden, it couldn't be. 

Timmy had a good life, a happy life and yet this felt like the most precious gift, he could have ever received. He felt so grateful to have found a person as caring as Armie. Their souls belonged together. Their lips were made to kiss each other. Their bodies were made to please each other. The beauty of it all overtook Timmy, he also felt fear; knowing such a feeling existed and having experienced it, was already the most incredible act, he couldn't imagine what his life would be if he ever lost that. Armie embraced him trying to communicate with the most soothing energy, that he was there for him, he was not leaving his side, that he loved him so much.

_ —I’ve got you— _ He said as he kept kissing him in the most endearing form  _ —I'm yours— _ He said. Timmy smiled. Of course he was, he shouldn't worry. Life was giving him so much. He just needed to learn to take it all without worries. 

_ —Yes my love. You are mine. _

It wasn't about owning another person as a possession, or an object. It was about belonging, finding this place in the universe that was meant only for him. It was about finding himself in another person in a very unexpected form, in his beauty, in his feelings, in all that Armie was, there was a bit of Timmy as well. It was as if they had given each other a piece of themselves forever. At the end It was all about giving, and giving, giving themselves in the most sacred and precious form. In the kisses they shared, in each caresse that they carefully delivered. It was about offering their bodies for the other's pleasure, and nothing could bring more pleasure than the act of pleading the lover’s body in its most urgent needs. A body so sacred, so beautiful, so full of scars and yet so perfect. 

He would take him, as his everything, he would leave everything else behind if he had to. He wouldn't mind giving it all away just to be with him like this forever, sharing everything they were, breathing from each other's mouth, totally mesmerized by the most amazing spell. Love was such an intense wonder. At that point Timmy understood he didn't know love before Armie, he didn't know life, because now he was awake from a deep sleep that had kept him ignorant of such marvels. And now he could see, and now he could breathe, he was alive and life was then this; making love to his lover, giving himself to him relentlessly, one time after another, saying his name, with the sweet words that preceded, I love you… I love you… I love you. He knew he would always love him, his Armie, so beautiful and masculine, and yet vulnerable when he looked deep into Timmy's eyes and he didn't mind to let himself be seen, as he truly was; full of love, full of life, incredibly beautiful. He called him his angel, but Timmy knew Armie was the real angel, hidden wings, always protective. 

_ —Never let go of me Armie… never let go…  _

_ —Never my love.  _


	26. Chapter 26

_ —Armie... Hey, good to see you _ — Greta told him as she greeted them at the door. Timmy was adjusting the collar of his shirt nervously.

_ —Good to see you too. I heard you are almost finishing the movie. Is that right?—  _ Armie asked.

_ —Yes, It went pretty good. Shooting is almost over, that’s right— _ Saoirse approached Timmy smiling, and pulled him aside.

_ —Hi Timmy. What the fuck! He's here. _

_ —I know. I'm so happy, I thought I wasn't even coming, but then I just mentioned the possibility of him coming with me, and well… now we are both here.can you believe it? _

_ —It's a big thing I mean it's a small dinner and all but still, you are here... together. _

_ —I know—  _ Timmy was well aware of the implications of them being there together.

After a while all the guests had a chance to chat a bit, but of course, all eyes were on them. Greta gathered everybody in a small salon.

_ —I’m so happy to be here with you, I wanted to thank you guys for all your support. This movie means a lot to me and I'm glad I could surrounded myself with people who are as committed and professional as you, so thank you. _

Armie knew everybody was looking at them. It was a small dinner, they were around 20 people but everyone knew who he was. He felt people wondering what his presence in that dinner meant, specially after his recent divorce, so boldly Armie decided to clarify things a little for them, he held gently Timmy's hand as Greta was speaking. Timmy looked at him and smiled.

_ —Is this ok with you? Can I hold your hand?— _ Armie asked him hesitantly. Timmy's smile reached his eyes graciously es he looked at him.

_ —Of course you can Armie, if you want to you can always do that. _

Armie brought Timmy's delicate hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Timmy blushed a little, nobody made a sound but they were all aware of what just happened. Timmy felt so happy with Armie's love declaration right in front of everybody.

Saoirse looked at Timmy and smiled. 

_ It's happening babe, it's really happening _ — She thought.

All night long Armie was next to Timmy, smiling at him, holding his hand, checking if he was ok and getting him drinks. TImmy was delighted by all that attention.

Little by little Armie started to gain more confidence about the whole situation he was in, people around them seemed to be quite fascinated by what seemed like the two actors turning openly into a couple in front of them. Then Armie put his arm around Timmy's waist proudly. Timmy stared fondly into his eyes.

_ —You have been so sweet with me tonight, Armie. _

_ —This is what I’ve been dying to do for a while, just be there for you. Not to hide my love for anymore. _

He kissed him gently on his cheek.

_ —Is it ok with you? Should I stop? _

_ —No never, please. _

—Then let me take care of you babe!

—Armie, I think I’m dreaming.

—No babe, this is very real.

Everybody wanted to talk to them, of course nobody actually asked anything about their relationship, but they all wanted to make them feel comfortable and loved as a way to support their decision. When they were saying goodbye everybody hugged them, and smiled at them. when they went home and they were finally alone Timmy jumped on Armie so full of affection for him.

_ —Armie I am so happy about tonight. I didn’t think something like this could mean that much to me but it did. It meant the world to me, It was so fucking amazing. _

_ —I’m so glad you enjoyed it. All l wanted to do was to make you happy, so fucking happy Timmy.  _

_ —Well you did a hell of a job, I even think you earn some extra price for tonight. _

_ —Did I? Lucky me! _

_ —I’m going to make you see stars tonight Armie! _

Armie smiled with the sweetest and widest smile. 

_ —You don’t need to do anything special to make me feel like that babe. Every night with you I see stars— Timmy kissed him devotedly. _

_ —Still I want to try— _ Their kiss was mellow, like a sweet sinfony played by their lips perfectly. Timmy was full of love, he was glowing with the most subtle light, as he unbuttoned Armie’s shirt. Timmy never looked more beautiful than that night through Armie’s eyes. His wanting lips took a seductive reddish tone; sweet lips that were moving playfully  through Armie’s chest. That was his man, Timmy felt him like that. That skin belonged to him, his tongue was claiming him gently everywhere it went. They were already far from everything, beyond reality, they had this dreamy feeling transcending them. Kissing then became a sacred act. Timmy leaded him to the bedroom, having the most intense desire emerging from his guts. He knew he was going to give himself to Armie in every way he could. He would please him, with his mouth and his hands, with his words and his body. from that moment on he knew he would do whatever he had to in order to make his man happy. Timmy pushed him gently on the bed and started removing his clothes. This time Timmy was leading and it felt different and incredibly seductive for Armie. It actually took him by surprise. He wasn’t sure of when he had felt like that before, if ever. He was the object of Timmys devotion. Never had he been placed in a pedestal like that before, he felt worshiped in every delicate touch given by Timmy’s hands. He thought he couldn’t deserve the adoration. But then Timmy made sure he knew he did deserve it. He went down on him delicately, so caring of his lover’s needs, Armie’s body was sacred to him, so he deserved that kind of treatment. They were there again. hungry for their bodies, surrendering to the glimpse of the purest feeling, an intense energy that moved them. so little did they understand about it, but they didn’t need to, in order to give in completely to it. Timmy was in charge this time, and Armie could have never anticipated the incredible things he was about to feel. Armie was completely naked but Timmy was fully dressed, there was something to it that made Armie so turned on.

_ —I’m going to make love to you now— _ Timmy said in a lustful whisper, as he was removing his jeans. Armie knew he wasn’t asking. He allowed Timmy to do as he wanted, he was concentrated in receiving, all the love, all the kisses, he took them all in, in the most endearing form. He was deeply moved. Was he crying? There was sweat on his face, or tears, or a little bit of both in a delicious blend that Timmy made sure to taste. Armie’s heart bursted in a thousand particles as he felt that boys mouth all over him. He felt so loved, had he ever felt like that before? He was sure he hadn't. Timmy’s eyes, just his eyes, conveyed all his affection at once and Armie couldn’t contain it no more, he just went with it, the way Timmy wanted him to. The magic of it, the beauty of it, it overtook him. The love he felt drove him further and further, until he reached a very vulnerable state.

_ —Fuck me… please…fuck me— _ Armie begged. Timmy didn't hesitate and softly made his way into Armie’s body, caressing him all the time, making sure he knew he was loved, and totally taken care of, but also there was eagerness in his movements. As all that took place Armie went to a different world, one full of unexpected wonders. He gasped, he moaned, as he felt his lover coming and going in his body deliciously. Armie's sounds full Timmy's ears eloquently. Armie's eyes were closed, his face beautifly projecting his most honest truth. He has giving in more and more, until there was nothing left. 

_ —I love you, Armie— _ Both gasping heavily. Timmy went deep into him, in every thrust Armie shivered with pleasure, overwhelmed by emotions, his body surrendered as never before to his man, his lover, his everything… his Timmy. Armie was craving for more and more. Timmy moved slowly, but soon he was eager, taking his lover fervently.

_ —Timmy… Timmy— _ Armie gasped uncontrollably, he lost himself completely in that diffuse state, was he awake? Was he dreaming? He was at the mercy of his relentless lover, That sweet spell shrouded the entire room with a timeless feeling. They were one again. No distinction. Their skin was one and the same for both, providing Infinite pleasure, transcending it all. Timmy put their mouths together and the bond intensified. They were gasping, kissing, licking, their bodies doing everything they could to provide and express their pleasure. in a present that promised to last forever., Nothing could take them apart anymore. Not then not ever, they were then united through that invisible but strong connection that would hold them together forever.

_ —Armie… je t'aime… je t'aime— _ Timmy said loudly,

Timmy's eyes were closed. But all his senses were fully awake. Timmy felt it coming, that warm and intense feeling at his cock. he was about to come. Armie muscular body glowed full of sweat and Timmy contemplated him astonished. Timmy came profusely inside Armie's body. Just as it happen Armie put Timmy on the bed and went on to fuck him intensively.

_ —Timmy… Timmy…  _

It was all Armie managed to say, it was as if he wasn't able to put words together, just one name in his mouth, one taste on his lips, his boy. Again the universe collapsed as they made love. 

_ —Oh! Armie! _ — Timmy screamed as Armie kissed his neck savagely, so thirsty for his boy. They bodies knew each other so well, so perfectly. Armie came and they both experienced a marvelous feelings. As it everything was aligned at once. Armie bit Timmy's lip delicately. He loved that lip, he claimed that lip right there, Timmy's body belonged to him completely, he had kissed every part of it, every little detail, he had seen it, he knew it by heart already, he knew his way around. Timmy smiled as he felt Armie's arms around him protective. They were so tired, they slept almost right away, with the pleasant feeling that nothing could go wrong anymore, because even if something áctually went wrong, they were going to be fine as long as they were together. They loved each other so much. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Writing this has been a great experience for me. I'll write other story soon. Thank you for your comments and kudos, they mean the world to me, really, thank you so much!

The following months weren't easy for Armie and Timmy. A story about them came out in the press, it was published by the same tabloid that published the pictures of Timmy and Xavier. The story was about them being together. The paparazzi didn’t get pictures of them or anything like that, however they did have very detailed information about Armie's mysterious trips to where Timmy happened to be at the moment. When his publicist told him the news Armie didn't say much but he immediately suspected Xavier was involved with it. At first Timmy and Armie, they were both angry about it, but later they decided there was not much they could do about it.

_—That little shit—_ Timmy couldn't hide how angry he was at Xavier.

 _—But we don't really know he had something to do with it—_ Armie said.

 _—I know but it's the same tabloid. I don't think it's a coincidence—_ Armie had tried his best to comfort Timmy, he knew Timmy cared a lot about his career, and of course he was worried that the story could affect him they way Brian had anticipated. But somehow Timmy also felt a bit relieved about it. The truth was somehow out there. People knew, and that could not be under any circumstance a bad thing.

 _—Babe, come here!—_ Armie said as he pulled him closer. He put his arms around him.

 _—I know this sucks, this was not the way I wanted things to go. But also, it's not the end of the world—_ Armie said lifting Timmy's face so he could have look at his eyes.

_—Brian wanted to murder me._

_—I can imagine that. But it really wasn't your fault—_ Armie said as he embraced his boy fondly.

Armie was also worried about the whole thing but somehow deep inside himself he had a feeling of being so safe around Timmy, and that made him feel calm. Perhaps because he knew that even if things went wrong they couldn’t be that bad, they were going to be ok, they had to be ok because they were together. Timmy smiled as if he could read Armie’s mind, he knew, he knew Armie wasn't really worried, he knew Armie was ok with whatever would come next,m and most importantly he knew Armie loved him, he could feel his love in every cell of his body, in every little detail he had with him, in every kiss, and caresse, in every sweet word he said to him, Timmy couldn't hide it either, weirdly he was actually happy. Everything was going to be alright. He just knew it. He had to be crazy to be happy in a moment like that, but actually he was a very happy man that day.

When Armie first knew about the tabloid, he was so angry that he was already dialing Xavier’s number with rage. Mathews stopped him.

 _—Don’t do this Armie, come on, you would be feeding him even more if you do it—_ Armie stopped for a minute and thought about it. His publicist was right. If it had been all set up by Xavier as he supposed it was, then all Xavier really wanted was to fuck things up for them, maybe even have Armie going after him, and somehow in his twisted mind maybe he still thought he could find his way back to Timmy. As far as Armie was concerned, he was not going to give him any of that, not anymore, Timmy and him were beyond that, so no, he was not even going to get upset about it no more, not in that moment of his life when things were finally falling into place for him, for them. Xavier wouldn’t take that away from him, he wouldn’t let him. And Armie was certainly not going to let the whole thing affect Timmy either.

 _—Let me take you out tonight—_ Armie asked Timmy.

_—Are you sure you want to do that? Isn’t it risky?_

_—Honestly… I don’t give a damn about paparazzi or the media, but of course if you are not comfortable with it we don’t have to..._

_—Where do you want to take me?—_ Timmy asked gladly.

_—I don't know, to a nice dinner perhaps._

_—Alright—_ Timmy smiled pleasantly— _let's do it then_ — Armie kissed him softly as he stared at Timmy’s lips, those beautiful lips, he was sure he would never have enough of them, so sweet, so pink and soft. Armie deepened the kiss, with a feeling of pride, knowing that mouth was for him to kiss only. He was blissful.

Armie took Timmy to a fancy restaurant that night. It was a very intimate and romantic place. They had the most delicious dinner as they were chatting about the most meaningless things, and it felt so right for them to be like that, together. Could there be any paparazzi around? It was possible. Did they care? Not much. Timmy could tell Armie didn’t give a damn by the way he held his hand after dinner, like lovers do, and just like that, Timmy knew they were out, they didn’t even need to discuss it anymore, it happened in the most natural way. It just felt so right, that was all that mattered. They were so incredibly happy like that. They walked home holding hands, it was a beautiful evening, they walked, fingers entangled, and the night belonged to them, and the joy they felt that night was so special. No one could take that away from them anymore, no the media, no the paparazzi or the tabloids, certainly not Xavier or anybody else. They decided to enjoy the elation of that moment in their lives, so beautiful it was to belong like that to a moment in time, nothing could go wrong anymore, they were beyond that. It was the random luck of the universe to have found each other like that, different people, different backgrounds, and yet they knew it as they kissed for the first time; they belonged together. after they overcame difficulties, the love they had for one another, put finally things in perspective for them. Being exposed by the paparazzi like that, it wasn’t that terrible after all, they could deal with it, as long as they had each other to hold and kiss in a night like that. Beauty in everything they saw, the cars and noises from the city could then be the most calming background for them, as they walked. The lights from the city illuminated their faces and moods creating the most surreal atmosphere for them. Problems seemed such small things then. That was Paradise, right there, they had found it in each other so easily, just by touching their hands and sharing a few kisses. Even in silence they could feel the most incredible bond holding them together. Amazingly a smile, a gaze, could communicate so much. When lovers know each other like that, there is no need for words anymore, just a caresse is enough to express the most perfect surrender, acceptance in its most absolute form. Love grew profusely, overflowing everything. And then who cared about the media, if they had something like that.

People expected from them to keep a more private conduct in the days to follow, the press didn’t expect any public appearances for a while, which was exactly what Brian had recommended them, unfortunately for him, things turned out to be quite different for the two lovers. they were spotted together in the streets of New York several times, by paparazzi or even by fans. They were a couple, no need to ask anymore, it was obvious, and they looked so incredibly cute together. Surprisingly and against all odds people went crazy about them. People had always liked them separately, as actors, and after their movie together some fans were so sure that the love and chemistry they projected on the screen couldn’t possibly be fake, so there had been some people already who considered them a couple way before they were one, and they accepted them. When they became openly a couple people just lost it, they just seemed to love them together. Their love was so pure and real that people just loved to see their pictures, their interactions were so unique. The way they look at each other, how they touched, sometimes the camera could catch the simple gestures they had that made people fall so hard in love with them. Timmy and Armie were not holding back, they were expressing their love fully; kissing, holding hands, interchanging sweet gazes. Timmy was always glowing with a very particular beauty when they were together, and Armie was absolutely crazy about him.

One day as they were making love under the most surreal spell Armie just knew it. As he was going deep into Timmy's body he felt the certainty that Timmy would become his husband, he would ask him to marry him, that boy that was moaning underneath him and biting his lip lustfully as Armie made love to him, was going to become his husband, he didn't have a doubt about it. He knew he needed a ring. He had to buy the most beautiful ring to put in that finger, maybe not just right away but he knew it was going to happen.

_—Armie what are you thinking about?—_ Timmy asked him as they were cuddling after sex.

_—I'm thinking about how beautiful you are and how happy you make me._

Timmy kissed him sweetly, caressing his face.

_—I didn't think any of this would happen, it didn't seem possible._

_—I know baby, it's so surreal._

_—If this is a dream, I hope it never ends._

_—It’s not a dream babe. I promise you will be so happy with me. I'll make sure._

_—Being with you, that's all I need._

Armie got on top of Timmy kissing him delicately, his tongue getting into Timmy’s mouth with the most pleasant movements.

 _—Can I fuck you again?—_ Armie asked him.

_—Yes please._

And again the words were futile among them. When lovers gave in completely to their feelings like that, their bodies communicated in the purest and most sacred of languages. The universe disappeared when they let themselves go like that, they were finally free to love and feel the warmest sensations growing in their hearts. They felt safe as never before, finally they could trust so fully, they could forget about the world, nothing else mattered, just that magical bond that became stronger with every kiss and caresse, with every sweet word they exchanged. They only had endless love for one another, as if coming from an infinite source that could never drain. It was overwhelming and amazing. Then they would only have to learn to accept all that love within themselves, and embrace it. They would only have to learn to live in a world in which such marvels were everyday's events. Timmy moaned as he felt the pace of Armie's body increased inside his own, so deliciously and fearless, claiming him bluntly. Armie managed to kiss him softly first, and then bite him savagely.

 _—Are you mine?—_ Armie asked him as he felt his orgasm near.

_—Yes… Always… Forever._

_—Good—_ he said before letting himself go completely one more time.


End file.
